Our Story
by Bautista Jades
Summary: Percy Jackson lives in District 12 with his sister. Their mother died in the mine explosion along with a few others. Their father is no where to be known. Then, there are the Games to face. Can life get any more worse than it is already? Old title was Story of Us.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right…I got this idea after I read the Hunger Games trilogy. Fabulous series! You should try it out, if you still haven't. Anyway, in this story (pretty much like my Demigods VS Princesses one) is a PJO crossover with the Hunger Games (THG). Except in this one, Percy is not a demigod..actually, all of the others aren't demigods too. They're regular mortal, citizens of Panem and lives in different districts. Is that okay? Okay, now on to the story! ..and they'll probably switch around POVs..:) and the time of the Games is different from the book..:)**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own PJO or THG…everything that you don't recognize belongs to me… _

**Percy's POV**

" Wake up, you lazy bum!" I felt someone whack me on the head with something hard. I cracked open my eyes and saw that my face is only a couple of inches from Mrs. Woodlum's, the caretaker of this orphanage. She was holding a rolling pin and her eyes were ablaze. " I told you," she whacked me again with the pin, " that you were to get up early and go to the mines!"

Mines…explosion…

" But I'm only sixteen," I protested meekly. " I'm not allowed in there. The Peacekeepers will definitely punish me if I try to sneak in." As a result, I get hit with the pin. Again.

" Nonsense," she said brusquely. " You are big enough to pass of as an adult." I didn't move, merely stared at her. How did I come to be in her custody again? Oh, yeah. When my unknown father left me, my mother and sister here, in the cold streets of District 12. Mom couldn't afford to take care of me and Adrastea (Addy for short) on her meager income by setting up a laundry business. So, she took up a job at the mines…

Mines…explosion…

And she was gone…just like that…in the mines..

Mines…explosion..KABOOM! Blood and bits of flesh everywhere…

" Boy!" Mrs. Woodlum screeched. I was dragged back to reality by another hit on the head. " What are you waiting for?"

" Does Percy really have to go, Mrs. Woodlum?" a quiet voice asked from the door of my dorm. We both turned around (well, I peered at the door) and saw my sister there, her eyes bloodshot. Obviously she's been crying again. " Wouldn't it be dangerous for him? He's only sixteen…"

" Do I look like I care, girl?" Mrs. Woodlum screeched, taking long strides and took my sister by her arm, shaking her hard. " Do I?" Addy shook her head, new tears streaming down her face. " Now you get to go and join your useless of a brother to the mines!" She pushed her so hard that she tripped over her feet. " You two have brought me nothing but misfortunes!" she spat at me, as I helped Addy back to her feet. She left us, cursing.

" Did we really bring her misfortunes?" Addy asked, her gray eyes, so unlike mine, bore in my green ones. " Are we what she really said we were? A bunch of useless children of pigs?"

" No, Adds," I said, hugging her close to me. " It was more like she brought the misfortunes on herself," I paused, " by herself." My sister giggled. " And we're not a bunch of useless children of pigs, okay? Mom would be mad if she knew we thought like that." She nodded. " Now, wipe away those tears." She did as told and sniffled a bit.

" Do you really have to go to the mines?" she asked me. I thought about it for a minute, before nodding. " But it will be dangerous! I don't want to lose you, too! I have no one else in this world! If you're gone –"

" Adrastea," I said in my most commanding tone, since she seems to have lost her cool, " what have I told you about thinking negatively?"

" It won't get me anywhere?"

" Precisely..," I let go of her. " If you knew that, why are you doing exactly what I told you not to do?"

" That got a little bit jumbled up," she muttered. I half-smiled – it's all I can do since my mother's death and we're put in the old hag's custody – and squeezed her hand. " So, you're going to go?"

" If it means I'll manage to scrape some bread for us and for the old hag to stop banging on my head with her pin, then by all means, I will." She grimaced and hugged me. Just as the old hag screamed her head off at me. " I gotta get ready and go to the mines. You go to school, learn all you can…and don't be like me. You aim at being a doctor…or a baker…or..or even a seamstress. You got that? You won't be working in the mines like me." She nodded. And the old hag yelled at me to get my ass down this instant. I sighed. " See you for supper."

* * *

It was still dark when I left the orphanage. It shouldn't be a surprise to me since it was early January. And the streets were deserted too. What I would give to be under my covers now…to escape the cold. I sighed inwardly, and not watching my steps, I ran into a girl…

….and had an arrow pointed straight at my face.

" Easy there, Catnip," a male's voice said from the cover of darkness. " That's just ol' Jackson you ran into." The arrow was lowered slightly but still not enough.

" Hey there, Gale. Katniss," I said in an easy tone. " Going hunting?" I knew them being hunters. I once ran into them while I was in the woods, scraping some berries. It was after Mom died in the same explosion that killed Katniss' and Gale's father. Scraping some berries so that Addy won't die of hunger. Lucky for them, though. They were born as hunters. And me? I'm not good with bows so forget about me being a hunter. But they had taken me out for hunting sometimes. When the old hag wasn't around, that's for sure.

" Actually, we just got back from it," Gale said, offering a hand to pull me up. I accepted it. " Spent the night in the woods since the Peacekeepers had the fence electrified. Only for a few hours, though."

" And you weren't caught?" I asked, impressed. They could be dead by now, if the authorities in our district weren't so…I don't have a word to put it into, actually. Corrupted? Disorganized? Unfit to be one?

" As usual," Gale said proudly. Katniss, as usual, remained quiet. She was always like that. Gale was the talkative one when they met me. Or let me tag along on one of their hunting trips. " And we shot some extra rabbits and squirrels that Greasy Sae didn't want. We tried to trade it with her but she said she's had enough of rabbits and squirrels this week. You interested?"

" Definitely," I said. " Addy's been wanting rabbit meat for ages," I told them as I took the rabbit's carcass from Gale. " But are you sure about this?"

" Yeah…go ahead. We've got enough of it to feed our families, anyway." Surprisingly, this wasn't said by Gale. I looked at her, eyebrows raised. " I'm serious. And Prim would want Addy to have the rabbit, too. You know how they adore each other."

True. Very true. Addy and Katniss' sister, Prim have been best friends since they were six. And I've known Katniss for a long time too. We're in the same class, always brushing each other's shoulders. We probably could have been friends if it wasn't for her cold demeanor and my terrible ability with words. I wonder how Gale managed to crack through her.

" And where are you headed this early in the morning?" Gale asked, eyeing me in my ragged clothes. " Don't tell me that hag has forced you to go mining again!" I shrugged. " Why aren't you reporting her, Perce? She's been using all of the boys at your orphanage to go mining, even though you're not off age yet."

" Don't have a choice, now, do I?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes. " I tell on her, me and Addy get shipped off to another orphanage. What difference would it make?"

" You could get a new, kinder caretaker."

" I doubt that," I said. Gale stares hard at me. " I guess…I guess I better go now. Or I'd be late for supper tonight and Addy will be worried about me."

" Yeah, go ahead. Be careful, though," Katniss said. I nodded. And made my way to the haunting mines.

Mines….explosions…blood….

**A/N: Yeah…Percy's a little bit dark in this one…what do you expect? You live under the Capitol…and all the life is drained out of you..I think..anyways, could you review? Would speed up the process of updating…:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, there…here's the second chapter…pretty quick, huh? Yeah…can't bear to leave Percy like that… **

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own THG or PJO…if you still haven't figure it out.._

**Percy's POV**

Working in the mines….it's like working in an overstuffed and overheated oven. Fires everywhere…the smell of smoke and sweat, sometimes blood, mingles. I could suffocate in here. This place reminds me so much of my mother. Of the day of the explosions…

Mines…explosions…blood….bits of fleshes…

" Hey, Jackson," someone slapped me on the back. " What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I looked up from my meager lunch of katniss soup (ironic, right?) and saw the redheaded Peacekeeper I usually bump into at the Hob, Darius staring at me, his brows raised.

" Uh…" I said, looking down back at my lunch. " I…uh…"

" You were forced, huh?" I looked back at his face, a small, kind smile on his lips. I didn't answer. Seeing me reluctant to open my mouth, he sat on the boulder in front of me. " What are you doing here, Percy? _Truly…_ doing here."

" Mining. Can't you see?" I asked him.

" All I can see now is you eating a bowl of," he peered into my tin bowl, " katniss. Katniss soup," he looked straight into my eyes. " You do know that underage can't go to the mines. And do you know what the punishments are for it?"

" Whipping," I said dully.

" Or spending a day in the stocks," he nodded. I think I lost my appetite now. " So?"

" So…what?" He sighed.

" I got a few reports from these miners saying that the orphanage you live in have been sending…underage..males to work in the mines." I stared into his blue eyes; thinking whether Addy will still see me, alive after this Peacekeeper, even though he is one of the nicest, is done with me. " Percy?" he snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

" Our caretaker forced us to do this," I said quietly, putting my bowl on the floor. He waved his hand, telling me to go on. " She…treats us like slaves. Most of the time."

" What about the girls?" Darius asked, lacing his fingers together. " If the boys are sent to go mining, even though they're under eighteen, what does she made the girls do?"

" For some reasons…unknown to me," I picked my spoon and started to fiddle with it, " I…she lets them go to school. Get some education of sorts." Silence. " A couple of the other boys think she may be anti-males."

" Which would explain why she only sent the boys to their deaths in these mines," he nodded. And she was always happy if one of us got picked to be sent to the arena, I thought.

" Probably." Silence again. Darius got up, dusted himself and offered his hand.

" Tell you what: go and round up the kids from your orphanage. I'll be waiting at the entrance," he said. " It's time for a change for you guys."

" Who told you? About us being sent to the mines?" I asked as I got up. " Was it Gale?"

" Gale Hawthorne? Hmm…not just him, Perce. Not just him," Darius said. " I'll be waiting at the entrance. Go and get your friends. And be quick." I just could stare at his treating back. If the authorities are taking us out of the orphanage, where are we going to stay?

" Hey, Percy," another voice said and before I could turn around to look for the source, a dark haired and gray eyed boy about my age sat on the same boulder Darius sat moments ago. " What's with Darius talking to you?" he asked, wiping his face clean with his grimy sleeves. Except, since his sleeves was already too grimy, it didn't do much on his face. " Looked pretty serious to me."

" Somebody reported about us working here in the mines even though we are underage," I told him. His jaw fell. " I know what you're thinking. That we're in trouble."

" I'd be stupid not to think like that!" the boy, Carrow exclaimed angrily. " Who's foolish enough to do that? Don't they have any – _any_ – bit of sympathy for us at all?"

" Listen, Carrow," I gripped him by the shoulders. " Darius wasn't talking to me about the punishments." Which was actually a lie but hey, he wasn't. " He was talking to me about busting us out of that hellhole…"

" Seriously?" His eyes sparkled with delight. It was our dream. All of us, to get out of that orphanage. To escape Mrs. Woodlum's clutches. " You're damn serious?" I nodded. " Oh, man! This is like…the best news I've ever got in my life!" He wasn't exaggerating: both of his parents were miners. And both of them died in the same explosion that killed mine, Gale's and Katniss'. His older brother, Callum was sent as tribute in the 70th Hunger Games and died in the bloodbath the first day. His older sister was also sent as tribute in last year's Hunger Games. She died of blood poisoning when one of the Careers injured her badly. He's pretty much all alone in this world.

" Could you do me a favor?" I asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

" Anything!"

" Round up the other kids. Tell them to gather at the entrance. Darius will be waiting for us there," I said, releasing my grip on his shoulders.

" Right you are!" he said happily before running off into the gloom. To alert the others about our long-awaited freedom. I smiled a little at his excitement. I was excited, too. I wanted to tell Addy that we're finally free of the orphanage. Little did I know that as I turned my back, my nightmare was about to start….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another quick update…hoped you liked the previous chapter…R&R! Thanks for those who reviewed….really appreciated it because I thought no one was interested in this one…**

**mom1903:**_ thanks. About that, I'm still not sure…this story is actually unplanned…but you'll know later… _

**greekowl: **_thanks…I will try to keep this one going… _

**bookfreaks:**_ thanks.._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything you recognize…_

I had just set foot in the elevator that usually takes us to the world above when the temperature in the mines rose quickly. Too quickly for my liking. There were shouts and yells of…of pain. The sudden salty scent of blood and burned flesh mingles with the smoke. I turned around…to grab hold of Carrow before he went to the others. The boys from the orphanage usually mine in the deeper ones. In the dangerous, unstable one. Too late, though….

One of the older miners, Shrap pulled me into the elevator as soon as he saw me trying to make my way amongst the crowd of the panicked and burned miners. He held on to me, along with a couple other miners. I yelled, I kicked and screamed at them to let me go as the elevator doors shut.. To let me save my friends…

" It's no use, kid," Shrap said. " Just let them go…it's probably best for them than living in this world." I crumpled on the floor of the elevator, which had begun to feel a little too warm, staring at the closed elevator doors, listening to the other miners screaming, pleading. " Listen to me," he gripped my shoulders tightly, " as soon as we reach the surface, get out of here. Quickly. Do you understand me? Get away as far and fast as you can from here. Get your sister and the others out of the orphanage. Darius already told you that, right?" I nodded meekly.

Rays of light seem to flood some of the miners' face. We had reached the surface and the floor was too hot now. A sign that any time the mines will explode. Shrap released me, patted my back and, to my surprise, hugged me. " Give my wife my love, will you?" he said, his eyes full of sadness. He is seriously thinking he wouldn't make it. " Stay safe…" was his last world as he pushed me out of the elevator, just as the elevator exploded, sending me flying, woods and rubble along.

I could feel blood trickling on my face. I think I might've broken some bones. I can't feel my lower body though. And someone's hand is to the left of my face; dead looking. The smell of blood and flesh is very strong around me. I wonder if I'll make it out of this place…just as black spots started to dance in front of my eyes.

" Percy!" I hear someone yelling my name. Probably Darius, startled at the explosion. " Percy!" I blacked out.

I was in the Meadow…so beautiful. The flowers were just blooming in; it was spring. And the birds were singing in harmony. The sound of water rippling was clear in the air. I hear footsteps from behind me. Turned around…

…and my mother was standing right in front of me, smiling, her gray eyes twinkling with sadness. Sad that she didn't get to see us growing up. Sad that she had left us virtually undefended from the cruelty of the world.

" Mom?" I said, my hands reaching out to touch her. She nodded, a sad smile on her face. " We missed you," I said hoarsely. She caressed my face lightly. But I didn't feel a thing. Looking back at her hand, I saw that she was made of mist. And that she was already fading into a bright, white light. " No, please!" I begged her. " Please, don't leave us again!" She just smiled that sad smile and was gone in a blink of an eye.

" No…" I groaned quietly. " Don't leave us…"

" Percy?" I heard someone call me from a distant. " Percy, please. Wake up. You've got to wake up…" the voice pleaded with me. " Percy, please! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open. There was a sharp intake of breath from the people surrounding me. " Finally," the voice, now I realized it to be Addy's, breathed out in relief.

" W-wh-where am I?" I managed to croak out. My throat feels painful and dry. And so does the rest of my body; aching and throbbing, though dully. " What happened?"

" The mines blew up," a male's voice said from my left. I tried to raise my head off of the pillow but it was too excruciating. There was a sound of a wooden chair being pushed back and the sound of footfalls on the floor. A second later, Darius' face came into full view. He looked unscathed, but pale and there were dark circles under his eyes. He hasn't slept in a while. " As to where you are, you're at the Everdeens' residence. How do you feel?"

" Terrible," I groaned. " Felt like my body was pounded into nothingness." Addy didn't say anything, she just held my hand tightly. " What about the others?" I asked her. She exchanged a glance with Darius. " Adrastea, what about the others?" I asked again, my voice hard.

" You were the only one that made it out alive.." she said quietly. Of course I was! I remembered Shrap pulling me into the elevator, giving me last minute advice, telling me to give his love to his wife…and him pushing me out of the elevator just as it exploded.

" No…no…no…this is my fault!" I said, covering my face with my hands. They were burnt but the tissues weren't damaged much. " This is all my fault…"

" No, it's not," Addy said in a soothing voice, hugging me. I made a whimpering sound; the sound that animals usually do when they're in pain. " You barely made it out yourself, Perce…how'd you expect to help the others?"

" I …I shouldn't have sent Carrow into the deeper mines…to get the others," I whispered to her. " I shouldn't have!" By now, I've lost the cool I had tried to maintain. I felt something pierce my skin and my vision started to blur. " I…I killed them…," I said weakly as I succumbed to the darkness that swallowed me.

" No. No, you didn't, Perce," another new, female voice said. " Go to sleep…"

And I did as I was told.

When I woke up again, daylight had just dissipated, inviting the horrors that night might bring. I tried to raise my arm. It didn't hurt like it did this morning. Or yesterday…and so does my other limbs. Confident that I won't crumple under the pain, I sit up and looked around. This isn't the orphanage. I was in a bed in someone's bedroom, in someone's house. Okay, that's a little bit confusing…

" You're up..," a female voice said to my right. I turned around wildly, expecting Mrs. Woodlum. Only it turned out to be Katniss. Oh, right…Darius told me I was at the Everdeens'. " About time, too. Addy was getting edgy."

" She's here?" I croaked.

" You two spent the night here. Your orphanage is being tore down as we speak.." Right on cue, a crashing sound came from outside.

" Tore down? Why?"

" Turns out that your caretaker, Mrs. Woodlum didn't have any license to run the orphanage." I raised my eyebrows. " It means she was running the orphanage illegally," she said impatiently.

" But you hunt illegally," I pointed out.

" True…but do I send kids underage to go mining?" That shut me up. " She was tried guilty. At first, they only wanted to do the spend-a-day-in-the-stocks. But then the mines exploded, killing all of the orphans except you. So, she's going to the gallows.."

" Seriously?" I asked, unable to believe my ears. She nodded. I wanted to feel joy, at finally being free from her. But all I felt was pity.

" She took care of us, no matter how horrible she was. She took us in when others didn't want," I told Katniss. She merely sighed and , to my surprise, laid a hand on my forehead.

" You're a little warm. I'll tell my mother to give you some pill for that fever," she said quietly. I grabbed her hand before she could withdraw it.

" Did you hear what I said? As evil as she was, she took us in and cared for us." She stared at me pitifully.

" She took you guys in…so that she could get the money you were paid from mining," she said. " She never loved you guys…she only viewed you as money-bringer."

" She took us in! She cared for us when nobody wanted to! She fed us! She gave us shelter!" I yelled. I'm raving like a lunatic now, I know. But I felt hollow when Katniss told me Mrs. Woodlum was going to the gallows. As evil as she was, she did care for us when nobody wanted. When everybody looked at us in disgust…

I felt something sharp pierce my veins and I blacked out again.

**A/N: Please read and review! It will be extremely appreciated..oh, anyone: if you have any idea for the arena, please PM me…I'd really like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know…this is a seriously quick update…but I didn't expect a review that quick too…Thanks to ELMtree87 for reviewing..as to your question, the answer will be revealed later on...**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

My head hurts…

I opened my eyes and it was still dark, though I doubt it was the same day. I looked around and saw a sleeping figure – no, _three _sleeping figure – on the floor.

I groaned as I tried to sit up. I could barely feel my lower body but at least they're still functioning. I examined my arms and legs. Lots of burn and a few new scars but other than that, they're fine. New skin had started to grow back over the burn wounds, the scars had faded a bit. Someone stirred on the floor and next thing I knew, a mane of dark hair engulfed me in a hug.

" Please, don't be a lunatic…," Addy pleaded. " Don't lose your head, okay?"

" Am not going to…it's still attached to my neck," I said, smiling slightly. She buried her head in my chest and I could feel her hot tears. " Relax," I said, smoothing her hair, " I'm okay, I'm alive…really, I'm pushing my luck."

" Don't die on me, okay?" her muffled voice came. " Promise me!" She held out her pinkie.

" Oh, come on…we're teenagers now. Pinkie swear is so out of date," I rolled my eyes. But I intertwined my pinkie with hers nonetheless. Just to humor her. " Who's the other two?"

" Katniss and Prim." I raised my eyebrow. " Prim was supposed to watch over you since she has the most medical knowledge between us three but I didn't want to leave you…and Katniss didn't want to leave Prim so here we are."

" Addy?" came a very groggy voice from Katniss. " Is Percy up already?"

" Up and about," I replied. " Hey, I'm really sorry for losing my head..uh..yesterday? Two days ago?"

" Three," Addy muttered.

" Ah…um, yeah…three days ago. I didn't know what came over me. I mean, I should be glad that she's dead and can't torture us emotionally and mentally and physically again. And that we're out of that hellhole..and that-" She held her hand up.

" It's okay, Perce. Feeling guilty over something and being loyal to someone, even to someone who doesn't deserve it, is one of your admirable traits," Katniss said gently. " So…I can understand why you felt guilty about her going to the gallows. No need to apologize for what happened."

I sighed out in relief. I had nightmares about it when I was in Slumberland. I turned to Addy, who was somewhat snickering and grinning ( I could feel it since she had her face pressed against my chest ). " Uh…where do you think you want to stay after this?" I asked her.

" Oh, Mother requested that you and Addy live with us," came Prim's soft voice. " She felt bad that you two don't have any place to live."

" Oh, that's okay. I think we could find some abandoned houses or any other orphanages to live. I don't want to be a bother to you guys because I've been a bother enough with my ravings and occasionally black outs and all…." my voice trailed off at Prim's intent gaze.

" You two have never been a bother to us. It's nice to have a brother for a change, you know," she said softly. Which earned her a headlock from Katniss.

" Oh, you'd rather trade me for him, Little Duck?" Katniss asked in a what I assumed as menacing voice. " Huh, Little Duck? Would you?" She tickled Prim in the belly. She giggled hysterically. Addy laughed at the two sisters' banter. Katniss looked at me after she was done with Prim.

" Seriously. We could really use some humor in this house. In this district. Perce, you'll bring this house to life!" she said earnestly.

" Uh, why?"

" Oh…due to your klutziness, bluntness and seaweed brainess?" Addy said, an innocent look on her face. I frowned at her. " No, Percy. This is what would even make someone close to death laugh. You never realized it."

" Please, Percy?" Prim pleaded at me. " Pretty please with cherry on top?"

" You two could be sisters for all I know," I muttered, addressing Addy. " Fine…" Prim and Addy screamed with joy and raced out of the room, shouting who knows what.

" C'mon…Mother will be pleased to see you up," Katniss said, pulling me out of the bed.

* * *

" Well, your burns are healing nicely. I've got something for that scars but it'll sting a bit," Mrs. Everdeen said as she examined my wounds. " Would you want me to put it?"

" Yes, please," I said gratefully. " Those scars will make me fearsome." She laughed softly and pulled a box out of a cabinet. When she opened it, the smell of medicine hit me and I nearly gagged.

" Sorry. This is medicine we're talking about. Not some bread," Katniss said as she lounged on the chair. I rolled my eyes at her and she merely smirked.

" Katniss, where are the girls?" Mrs. Everdeen asked her as she pulled out some ointment from the box. " I haven't seen them since they came running down the stairs, screaming with delight." Katniss didn't reply, her smirk turned into a sour look.

" I think they probably went to roam the town. Addy's a little bit more adventurous than Prim," I replied, wondering why that playful smirk turned into a disapproving look. " Don't worry, Mrs. Everdeen. I don't think they'll get into trouble. The townsfolk adore them."

" Yes, I hope so," she replied, applying the ointment on my scars. I nearly screamed at the intense feeling of it. " Sorry. I did warn you it will sting a little."

" Maybe not a little," I muttered. She laughed again. Her laugh was stopped abruptly when Katniss stood up so suddenly.

" I think I'm going to go hunting. The meat supply is running low. You coming?" she questioned me. " Yeah, you should," she decided. " C'mon." She was out of the house in a heartbeat.

" I'm really sorry for her sudden attitude change," Mrs. Everdeen said to me. " She's still angry with me."

" For what?"

" I sort of zoned out after my husband's death..and left them to starve." I felt a pang of sympathy for them. " I can't blame her for that. Anyone would be angry if their parents wallow up in their own grief and left their kids to starve."

" I'm really sorry.." I said but she waved it aside.

" It's not your fault, now, is it?" I shook my head and she smiled. " Go and join her hunting. You've got to help her support the family now that you're a part of it." I nodded and raced out of the house quickly, finding Katniss leaning against a tree.

" Sorry…your mom patched me up some more," I said as I reached her.

" Whatever," she said curtly and started to walk towards the fence. " Gale will join us shortly. You can't shoot an arrow, right?"

" No.."

" How about a knife?"

" Pretty handy…"

" Good…then you'll use the knife. Aim for the eye, okay?" she said, as she ducked under the fence. " It will be a clean kill…no blood spatter, no mangled body parts. Got it?"

" Aim for the eye. Clean kill. Pretty much," I said as I ducked under the fence. " Hey, wait up!" I said as I jogged to keep up with her. " Why are you still angry?"

" What? With my mother? It's hard not to be since she left us, starving to death after my father's death at the mines," she said harshly. I ducked under a tree branch. " Was it right for her to leave us alone?" she snapped, turning around to face me so suddenly that I stumbled back.

" I…uh…sorry for bringing the subject up," I mumbled. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " But…don't you think you should give her a chance to..uh..come back into your lives?" When she opened her eyes, I had seriously thought that she'd send an arrow straight into my heart.

" I tried…but it was too hard," she whispered, the dam finally broke. But she wouldn't let the tears fall freely. She wiped at it quickly and offered her hand to me. " C'mon…I shouldn't yelled at you," she said as she pulled me up to my feet. " I'm really sorry…"

" It's okay..," I said awkwardly. " Where will Gale meet us?" In response, she pointed to the said person, who was perched on a boulder, lounging lazily on top of it, waiting for us. His eyes sent some message to me but, as Addy had described, my seaweed of a brain couldn't process it.

" Hey, there guys…what took you?" he said lazily, playing with his arrows. " I got here quicker than you, even though you ran to my house first to tell me."

" Uh…this one got tangled up with some roots," Katniss said. Her voice was still thick, though. Thicker than usual that Gale raised an eyebrow at her. " Nothing. It's nothing. C'mon. We've got hunting to do." She trudged off into the forest, leaving me and Gale behind.

As I was about to follow her, Gale grabbed me by the arm. His gray eyes was intense, perhaps with anger. " What did you do to her?" he hissed.

" Nothing," I blurted out. " Nothing…"

" Because if you do something that could upset her, this arrow will pierce through your heart," he brandished the arrow in my face. " Got it?" He pushed me to the ground before sprinting off to join Katniss.

" Yeah…got it," I muttered, dusting myself before running off to catch up with them.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty lousy, huh? Really sorry but this is just the filler chapter…oh, and do you guys have ideas for the arena? PM me okay? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys…thanks for sticking to this story…and this is the fifth chapter of Story of Us…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson series…_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been a couple of months since the explosion. The cold, bitter mornings have finally made way to the warm ones. Summer is just around the corner now, almost everyone is up and about. Of course, summer don't always bring happy news to us.

* * *

_Whoosh! Smack!_

" A rabbit? Again?" came Katniss' voice from my left. " Can't you hit something bigger, Jackson?" I growled menacingly at her.

" It's the best I can do…" I snapped at her. She merely snickered.

" You've been hunting since January. How can you not take down a buck?" she asked, picking up the rabbit by the ear. " I taught you already, haven't I?"

" I know, I know," I groaned, pulling my knife from the rabbit's eye. " But taking down a buck is harder than targeting a rabbit. A buck is bigger and faster and meaner-"

" And that defines a Career perfectly." A thud to my right and next thing I knew, Gale was examining my kill. " How are you going to survive the Games, Jackson?"

" Assuming I get picked," I muttered, snatching the rabbit from Katniss.

" Right. Assuming you get picked, how are you going to survive it? I mean, if you're only targeting the weaker tributes, the Careers are definitely going to kill you."

" I'll think about that when I have the perfect weapon and is standing in the arena, facing twenty-three other tributes," I said icily. " For now, I'm going to live my life as it is….I'm not going to push my luck seeing as I already pushed it when I was supposed to die in the explosion."

They both fell silent. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

" There's a buck," Katniss whispered. I didn't bother aiming for the eye now and just threw the knife. The buck roared in pain and I threw my other knife at its neck. It toppled over, twitched a little and went still. " That was….impressive."

Gale strode over to the dead buck and pulled my knives. " You made some pretty deep cut," he said as he examined the deathblow I gave the buck. " Right at the vital veins." He looked up at me. " Maybe I underestimated you."

" Maybe you're right," I said flatly. He grinned.

" Let's get this one to the Hob…Greasy Sae is going to flip," he suggested. " C'mon, let's carry this thing."

It took us nearly an hour just to get the carcass to the fence. And another half an hour to the Hob. And another half an hour haggling a price with Greasy Sae.

* * *

" Here you go," Gale said, handing me some meat, money, wax and yarn after we emerged from the Hob, Katniss still inside, chatting a bit with Darius. Actually, being teased by Darius.. " You earned it. Nice kill." I stared at him. " C'mon…I was just messing with you about the Games."

" No, no…you helped me think about the possibilities of me getting into the Games. The odds are not exactly in my favor, too, you know," I said, pocketing my possessions.

" How many entries?" I shrugged.

" Probably about as much as you've got," I said, casually. He gaped at me. " What?"

" How many tesseraes did you took?"

" Let's see. My mother died when I was twelve. I took tesserae for almost everyone in the orphanage after I was eligible. And there was around fifteen orphans in there, minus me and Addy. One was necessary for me. One tesserae for me and one for Addy. That's three. Plus another fifteen so that makes around eighteen for my first year. Cumulative : hundred and eight, more or less. . "

" What? Why?" Gale asked, alarmed.

" We are constantly being threatened to die of starvation. What could I do? Besides, the other kids did it, too. So the amount of tesserae grains managed to keep us going for a while," I explained. " We didn't exactly get to use the money we got from working at the mines so, yeah….we did it to survive, somewhat."

" I….I didn't expect your life to be that way," he said, sounding a little bit sympathetic. " You must be glad they hung her. Nasty one, Woodlum."

" Her hanging didn't make me feel any better," I said darkly. " Made me more guilty." He shook his head.

" It wasn't your fault the explosion happened when the others were down there, okay? She should've used her brain when sending you guys into the mines." I didn't answer him and right on cue, Katniss emerged from the Hob, looking mad.

" Let's go home before I go in and kick Darius in the ass," she said, her gray eyes furious. I grinned at that,though rather forcefully.

* * *

That night, I was pretty subdued during dinner. Everything that Gale had said in the forest kept dogging me over and over again. I realized what he had said was true. I have to prepare from now. Just in case I got picked to go to the Games.

The sudden sound of someone coughing brought me back to reality. I looked around and saw that it was Addy. Wait, what?

" You're sick." It was more of an accusation but I really hate it if she got sick and didn't tell me.

" Oh, I'm just having some coughing fit," she waved me aside. " I'll be okay after Mrs. Everdeen patches me up." She let loose another round of coughing fit again. " I'm okay, I'm okay…"

" Adrastea, I think you should go to bed now," Mrs. Everdeen said as she entered the small and cramp kitchen. " We can handle the cleaning." She didn't protest at all. This can't be good. As soon as she was out of shot, Mrs. Everdeen whispered to me, " I'm really sorry, Percy but I can't seem to determine what's wrong with her."

" How long has she been sick?"

" About a week…," Prim said. " She's coughing all the time. Once during History at school they had to take her to the sick room because she was having difficulty in breathing." She started to wipe the dishes dry.

" Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling very angry and very terrible.

" She told me not to. She said you've already had enough to think about so worrying you about her being sick is not so good. Her words, not mine," Prim said defensively. I was silent.

" Do you think it's worsening?" I asked Mrs. Everdeen. She purse her lips in a sympathetic way

" I think so, dear. But let's just listen to what she asked okay? Not to worry about it too much," she said , patting me on the shoulder before going out of the kitchen. There was a little bit of an awkward silence in the kitchen. Just the sound of a dish being wiped dry and the chink sound of it as it was put on the rack.

" Are you mad at Addy for not telling you she's sick?" Prim asked suddenly. I looked at her and her blue eyes were just so big that it was really hard not to lie.

" Yeah…a little bit, I guess," I shrugged. " But it's just because I'm worried about her."

" I know. Katniss would flip, too if I was sick and didn't tell her," Prim said, finishing the last dish. " Well, I gotta go now. It's my bedtime." She stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on my cheek. " G'night," she said before disappearing.

" Goodnight," I said, though of course she won't hear it.

* * *

I was seriously getting worried now. It's been three, full days Addy has been spending in bed now for fever. And her temperature isn't going anywhere but up now. Her playful grin has disappeared now and her cheeks, even though they were hollow before, are even more hollow making her cheekbones to be more prominent.

" Why aren't you hunting with Katniss?" she croaked one day when she saw me coming into the room they shared along with Prim, a bowl of cool water and a towel in my hands.

" I wanted to take care of you." She coughed again. " Here," I handed her a tin of mint tea, " Katniss said this could help ease the paper-rough throat." She took it gratefully and drank from it slowly.

" I feel bad stealing your hunting time," she began but I shushed her. I dipped the towel into the cool water and placed it on her burning forehead.

" Don't feel bad about it. I'd feel more bad if I didn't take care of you in your state," I said quietly, brushing away a few strand hair.

" Why, though?" she asked, taking my hand and played with it. " You shouldn't feel bad about it. I mean, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen could watch over me." I stared at her hand, intertwined with mine. Her hand felt hot, a little too hot.

" Because you're all I've got. If you die, I might even lose the will to to live," I whispered to her, resting my head against her side. " Got that? You die, I die."

She was silent for awhile, playing with my hand. We didn't speak for awhile, enjoying each other's company, wishing it was done under better circumstances. When she uttered the words I didn't expect her to say:

" Katniss likes you."

* * *

It was like the skies itself was mourning.

We were standing at the graveyard, watching as my sister's coffin being lowered into the ground with the rain beating on our heads. People around us were patting me, giving their condolence, assuring me that it was probably the best for her than suffering in this world.

After nearly two weeks of suffering from her mysterious disease, she finally succumbed to it. And I wasn't by her side at that time. I feel hollow now. Absolutely, terribly hollow. Perhaps part of me has died already. I remembered the last conversation we had that morning the day she died. The day I stupidly agreed to go hunting with Gale and Katniss…

" _If I die, you can't, okay?" she suddenly said when I came up, armed with my hunting gear. I immediately knelt next to her, placing my hand on her forehead, testing her temperature. Definitely haven't dropped, even a degree._

" _What are you talking about, kiddo?" I asked her, taking the towel Mrs. Everdeen had given to me and dipped it in the cool water. " You are going to get better. And after you do, like it or not, you and Prim are going to follow us hunting, okay? We are going to have a great time hunting together: you, me, Katniss, Prim and Gale. One happy family." I placed the soaked towel onto her forehead, suddenly noticing a tear sliding from her eye._

" _Promise me that you will go on," she pleaded. I stared at her, perplexed. " If I die, you will continue your life normally. You won't die with me. You are going to live a long, happy life." Her eyes, her gray eyes, were pleading to me. I couldn't say no. _

" _I promise." She closed her eyes and breathed in relief. _

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chapter five. Hope you liked it…R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *drumrolls* here's chapter 6…hope you liked the previous one…thanks to the four reviewers..**

**book freakz: **_I don't think he could train since the Reaping is so near_

**momo1903: **_I will, I will….don't worry… and yeah, you guessed right…._

**Angelique Peyrelongue: **_uh…what do I have to follow soon? _

**anon: **_ yeah….poor her..I had trouble writing that part…I've really grown attached to her_

**celine-the adorkable one : **_haha…really? Did you really shed a tear? I am really honored! thank you for being fond of this story….this is actually one of the stories I've written that I'm really fond of, too…thanks for reading and sticking to it…_

**Disclaimer: **_I am not a grown woman and I am not a grown man….therefore, I do not own the Hunger Games and the Percy Jackson series…_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It's been a month since she died….

….and the Hunger Games are probably in a week.

" Percy?" the soft voice of Prim broke through my thoughts. I turned back and saw her standing a few metres from me. I was sitting in the Meadow, basking under the sun's glare. " Mother told me to tell you it's nearly dinnertime."

" Yeah. Sorry, I nearly forgot," I said and I was pretty surprised at how croaky I sound. " I…uh…was just hanging around, enjoying the sun."

" You can lie to Mother, Percy but not to me or Katniss. Especially not Katniss. She's known you longer, you know." I looked down at my battered shoes. " Percy, please don't keep everything to yourself." The dam broke at that sentence. Next thing I knew, I was curled up in a fetal position, sobbing my heart out. Prim fell down to her knees and wept with me. We were like there for a few moments before I finally got a grip on myself.

" I…uh…shouldn't have lost my…my control, like that," I said shakily, burying my face into my hands. " I'm really sorry, Prim. I didn't know why…why I lost it." I heard her shuffling and then, unexpectedly, her arms was around me.

" No…it's okay," she pushed my chin up. " It's okay to show your true feelings, you know. We were so worried that we'd…that we'd lose you after she died. Percy, it wasn't healthy for you to keep your feelings all pent up. You should've shared it with us…"

I couldn't reply. This….this twelve-year-old is consoling me? Suddenly, I felt extremely childish and foolish. It's her that should be crying over her lost best friend and me consoling her! Not the other way round…I dried my face from any traces of the tears. " Thanks, Prim. Really thanks. I just….I felt so bad for not being by her side when she died…"

" She didn't mind. As long as you knew she loved you with all of her heart," Prim said softly. I nodded. " Now, c'mon. We should head home. They'd flip if we're late for dinner…"

I stood up and, after hesitating, took her hand in mine. Just like I used to do with Addy. And we walked home together….

…..and all the while, a plan formed in my head.

* * *

Today is the day of Reaping. Two tributes, one girl and one boy, are chosen from each district to represent their district in the annual Hunger Games to fight to the death. The last one standing will be crowned as victor. The victor's district will be showered with food and gifts while the other battle with starvation.

And this year is Prim's first reaping and the fifth for me and Katniss. And it is a very stressful morning since Prim woke up, screaming her head off. Katniss is calming her right now. I can hear her voice, singing Prim back to sleep. I felt a pang of sadness as I remembered Addy. Well, at least she didn't have to go through all the reaping and the Hunger Games…

" You ready?" I was so startled I accidentally cut myself with my knife. " Oh…sorry," Katniss said, taking my hand and examining it.

" You need to be a little more louder you know. You're a little too quiet for my liking," I grumbled to her, letting her bandage my cut.

" What's the point of being a hunter, then if you keep chasing game away?" she asked, giving me a look that partly cracks me up. " C'mon…we do want to make it for lunch before the reaping, right?" I shrugged.

" You have Prim's goat cheese?" She patted her pocket. " Good…let's go."

* * *

" Hey, guys," the most familiar voice said from somewhere to our left. Our heads instinctively turned towards the hill where the boulder that was our rendezvous place. It overlooks the valley, with a thicket of berry bushes protecting it from unwanted eyes.

" Hey yourself, Hawthorne," I said back to him. My relationship with him has somewhat improve after Addy's death. " What have you got there?"

" A bread. From the bakery," he grinned. Katniss dropped her bow and sheath of arrows.

" You're joking? Is this for real?" she asked, taking the bread from him. He shrugged. " Mm….it's still warm," she said, sniffing the bread. " And so delicious…"

" I hope so. It cost me a squirrel. He even wished me luck." I raised an eyebrow at him.

" A squirrel? Did the baker actually wanted only a squirrel?"

" Yeah…I think he was feeling a little bit sentimental today."

" Well, we all feel a little closer today, don't we?" Katniss said, rolling her eyes. " Prim left us a cheese." She pulled the cheese out of her pocket.

Gale's expression brightened at the sight of the treat. " Thank you, Prim. We'll have a real feast." Suddenly he falls into a Capitol accent as he mimics Effie Trinket, the maniacally upbeat woman who arrives once a year to read out the names at the reaping. " I almost forgot. Happy Hunger Games."

I pluck a few berries from the bushes around us. " And may the odds-" I tossed the berry at Katniss. She caught it in her mouth and chewed it with such relish.

" –be ever in your favor," she finished with equal verve. We have to joke about it because the alternative was to be scared out of your wits. Besides, the Capitol accent was so affected that almost anything sounded funny.

I watch as Gale pulls out his knife and slices the bread into equal three parts. He and Katniss could easily be my siblings. We have the same dark hair, though they have the same olive skin where as I'm more on the tanned side. They have the same gray eyes but mine is deep sea green. But other than that, we could be siblings. That's why Prim and Mrs. Everdeen looks out of place in the Seam, where most of them were miners.

Gale spreads the soft goat cheese on the bread, carefully placing the basil leaves that Katniss had picked while I strip the bush of their berries. We settle back in a nook in the rocks. From this place, we are invisible but have a clear view of the valley.

The food was incredible. The cheese melted on the warm bread, seeping into it, making it creamier than ever. The berries was as sweet as I remembered. Maybe even sweeter. All of this would be perfect if only it was really a holiday. A day where the three of us can hang out for hours in the woods. Unfortunately, we have the reaping to attend to in the square. It's compulsory, except if you were on the verge of death.

Death…oh, damn! I keep rethinking the day Addy left me for good….

" We could do it, you know," Gale suddenly said quietly. Katniss and I exchanged glances.

" Do what?" she asked carefully.

" Leave the district. Run off. Live in the woods. You, me, him…we could make it in the woods."

" Yeah…if we didn't have so many kids to feed," I said, plucking another berry. Silence. " And your mothers, too. Let's not forget them. Another set of extra mouth to feed."

" I never want to have kids," Katniss muttered. I nodded at that.

" Well, I might," Gale countered. " If I don't live here. In this place."

" Yeah, well…you do," I told him. " Accept the fact.."

" Forget it," he snapped back at me. " It's pointless having this conversation."

" Glad you noticed it," I snapped back at him.

Silence. Awkward, silence. I mean, the conversation feels extremely wrong. Leave the district? Death penalty, for sure. The Capitol had never allowed inter-district communication, which explains why we know nothing about other districts. And besides, would Prim and Gale's brothers and sister could handle it? Living in the woods? Prim's scared of her own shadow…let alone living in the woods.

" Sorry I snapped at you," Gale suddenly said to me.

" It's okay. I mean, the pressure of reaping is bound to make someone crack," I said good-naturedly. I've heard him rave like a lunatic about the Capitol and its injustice. How can I be upset over this little disagreement?

" So, what do you guys want to do?" he asked us. We can fish, hunt or gather.

" Let's fish at the lake," Katniss and I said simultaneously. She glared at me and I stick out my tongue at her. Our relationship probably ascended to more than just I'm-living-with-her-at-her-house-so-I've-to-be-nice-to-her. I'm not going to lie but my agreeing to stay with the Everdeens was for Addy's sake…damn, I miss her so much!

" We can leave the poles and gather in the woods. Get something nice for tonight," Gale said, an amused look on his face. He must think it very funny of us acting awkward sometimes.

Tonight. Everything is supposed to be alright tonight. We're supposed to celebrate . A lot of people do. A sign of relief that their children has been spared for another year. But at least two family will pull their shutters, lock their doors and figure out how to survive the painful weeks to come.

We make out well. The predators decided to leave us alone when easier, tastier prey are around. By late morning, we have a dozen fish, a bag of greens and, best of all, a gallon of strawberries. Katniss found the patch a few years ago but Gale had the idea to string mesh nets around it to keep the animals out.

On the way home, we stopped by the Hob to trade some of our catches. I traded a couple of fish for a needle and yarn 'cause my trousers are getting a little bit too worn, if you know what I mean. Katniss traded a few of the greens to Greasy Sae for a few chunks of paraffin. Good thing too. We're running low on candle supplies and I really don't like moving around the house in complete darkness.

When we finish our business at the market, we head to the mayor's residence. Gale told me that Mayor Undersee has a little passion for strawberries. Can't blame him, too. I tasted one and it is definitely better than our usual blackberries. The mayor's daughter, Madge opened the door when we knocked on it. She was in our, that is to say me and Katniss, year. Supposedly, being the daughter's mayor might mean that she's a downright snob but she's alright. She is a quiet one. Likes to hang out with us. Katniss told me that they're always partnered up with each other.

And today, her drab school outfit is replaced by a pretty white dress and her blonde hair is in braids. I suppose it's her reaping outfit. Everyone should look nice today. Just in case you get shipped off to the Capitol.

" Pretty dress," Gale comments.

Madge shoot him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine compliment or if he's just being ironic. It is a pretty dress, though of course she wouldn't wear it normally. " Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look my best, don't I?"

Now Gale looks confused. Does she mean it or is she just messing around with him? Probably the latter. You should've seen the looks on the girls at school when he passes by them in the hallways.

" You won't be going to the Capitol," Gale said coolly. I was pretty alarmed though. I just hope he doesn't lose his cool here. Definitely not cool. " How many entries do you have? Five? I've had six when I was twelve."

" That's not her fault," Katniss hissed at him. He merely shrugged.

" Not saying it is. But it's just the way it is," says Gale. Madge's face became closed off. She puts the money for the berries in my hand.

" Good luck, Katniss, Percy."

" You too, Madge."

* * *

We walk back to the Seam in silence. I don't like it that Gale took out his anger on Madge but I can't deny what he'd said was wrong. The reaping system is unfair, the poor getting the worst of it than the rich or affordable ones. I don't deny that. Me, Katniss and him are living proof of the injustice of it.

Katniss entered four when she was twelve: one, which was required, and the other three for the tesserae for herself, Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. And the entries are cumulative. By now, she probably has sixteen. As for Gale, he has forty-two. And me? Well, I did explain it to you, right? Cumulative of mine is a total of hundred and eight, more or less. The odds are definitely not in our favor. Especially me.

I glanced at Gale. His face still stony and expressionless but I know, deep underneath that mask is a volcano, ready to spill its lava out. It's not like I don't agree with him but it's pretty pointless, directing his rage at another innocent victim of the Capitol like Madge. But me and Katniss agreed together, secretly , to let him blow off some of the steam when we were in the woods. Better he does it in there than out here on the streets.

We split our spoils, leaving four fishes, a couple of loaves of good bread, greens, a quart of strawberries, salt, paraffin and a little bit of money each.

" See you in the square," Katniss said to him.

" Yeah. Wear something pretty," he said gruffly before trudging off to his home.

" I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid like mocking the Capitol," I muttered, feeling worried for him.

" Nah…he won't," Katniss said. " C'mon…we can make some stew from the greens for lunch before going to the square."

" Good thinking. I'm hungry."

**A/N: A little boring and a little not too original but I just couldn't find any idea how to drive it up to the Reaping. Also, do you guys have any idea for them to wear at the Tributes' Parade?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here's the seventh chappie….I'm trying to really fasten up the pace because on Sunday (my time), I am going back to my Junior College at which I don't have computer or Internet access…so, at least I want to reach to Chapter 10 before I am gone for a while…is that okay with you? **

**Disclaimer: **_If you still haven't figure it out, I am not Suzanne Collins or Rick Riordan…._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

" We're home!" I called out to her. Silence. And then the sound of footsteps and the door burst open and there's Prim, looking all clean and made up in her first – hand-me-down – reaping clothes. She beamed at us, looking excited and nervous (not to mention scared) at the same time.

" What did you get?" she asked, taking a peek at what Katniss was holding. " Smells greeny..," she wrinkled her nose a bit.

" Let's go inside first, kiddo," I said, taking her by the arm and steering her into the kitchen. " Let's see…we have-"

" – a couple of fishes, a quart of strawberries, a little bit of green, a chunk of paraffin and some money," Katniss said, as she laid the table with said things. " Maybe we could make a stew with the greens and the fish."

" For supper!" Prim said, her eyes hopeful. Katniss smiled, and ruffled her hair. " Hey!"

" I'll prepare lunch. You two go and clean up," Mrs. Everdeen said, suddenly appearing at the front door. " I've prepared a warm tub for the both of you."

" Thanks, Mrs. Everdeen," I said to her while Katniss trudged up to the tub without a word. " Uh…I guess I'll just wait here," I said, sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Katniss to finish up.

After I was done cleaning up, as best as I could, I found a clean shirt and trousers laid out for me. It was definitely not mine and since there was no other males that had lived here….

" Are you sure?" I asked Mrs. Everdeen. She smiled at me and touched my face.

" Somehow you do remind me of my husband. I'm sure he won't mind you wearing his clothes," she said kindly. " Hurry up and get dressed. I'm going to help Katniss. We don't wanna be late," I heard her say as she disappeared to help Katniss.

I swear, we go into the house after hunting looking like we had rolled in the mud, dragged ourselves through the leaves strewn streets and get run over by a stampede of miners. Only to come out looking like we came from the richer district.

Katniss looked really…um…pretty in that blue dress with her hair done in a …um…pretty braid. I'm sorry but I have trouble giving out compliments….uh…yeah..um..

" Hey there, kiddo," I said, squeezing Prim's hand. " You doing okay?" She nodded solemnly. " You're going to be alright…don't think negatively okay?"

" Because it will get me nowhere," she added. I smiled but it felt too painful. Addy had once said that, the day of the explosion. When Mrs. Woodlum had thrown a bucket of swear words at us. I patted her head.

" You got that right. Did Addy teach you that?" She nodded again. "Well, she's right. And you are going to think positively." Then, I noticed the back of her shirt sticking out again.

" Tuck that in, Little Duck." Soft, warm hands touched mine as we both reached out to tuck in Prim's duck tail at the same time.

We looked at each other when that thing happened. It was like an electric shock, shocking but surprisingly pleasant. I could feel my growing hot and I saw that her cheeks were red too.

" Sorry," I said, pulling my hand away. " Uh…there you go, kiddo. All tucked in and..uh.." Prim giggled. " I have nothing to say anymore."

" Ready to go?" Mrs. Everdeen asked, as she closed the door. " Let's go."

We reached the square just nicely. We weren't too late or too early.

* * *

It's a bit of a disappointment, really, that they chose to hold the reaping at the square. Katniss once said that this place is probably one of the few places in District 12 that was pleasant. The square's surrounded by shops and, on public market days, had a holiday feeling to it. But not today, though. There's an air of grimness despite the bright and colorful banners. The camera crews, perched on the rooftops like buzzards, only add to that effect.

People filed into the square silently. The twelve-year-olds to eighteen-year-olds are directed to roped areas marked by ages. Oldest at the front and youngest at the back. Family members circle the perimeter, holding each other's hands tightly.

I find myself standing in a clump of sixteen-year-olds, mostly from the Seam. I saw Katniss, a few rows in front of me. She turned around and gave me a somewhat reassuring smile which I returned. Then, the both of us simultaneously turned towards the eighteen-year-olds, looking for Gale, giving him a reassuring smile, an acknowledging nod. I turned my attention to the stage when a few people came out of the Justice Building behind the stage.

A tall, balding man. Probably in his late forties or early fifties. Mayor Undersee, Madge's father. And a woman with freakishly white grin, pink hair and green suit. Effie Trinket, District Twelve's escort. They murmured something to each other and looked at an extra empty chair next to them.

At approximately two o'clock, when the clocks at the Justice Building rang, the mayor stepped up to the podium and began to read the history of Panem (which we have known from heart, actually). He began with how Panem, a country that rose from the ashes of a place that was formerly known as North America. He lists the disasters, the droughts, the fires, the storms, the encroaching seas that swallowed up most of the land, the brutal war for what little sustenance remained. The result was Panem, a shining Capitol surrounded by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizen. Then, came the Dark Days, the uprising of thirteen districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, thirteenth obliterated. The Treaty of Treason give us new laws and , as yearly remember that the Dark Days are not to be repeated, it gave us the Hunger Games.

The rules of the Games are pretty easy. Every district are to send two tributes, one boy and one girl, to fight in a designated arena that could hold anything from a burning desert to a frozen wasteland. Over a period of several weeks, the tributes shall fight to their deaths. The last one standing wins.

It's pretty horrendous, actually. Taking innocent young children to fight to their deaths. It's as if their making fun of you. " Hey, look here. There's your children. Look at how we take them and sacrifice them and there is nothing you can do. _Nothing _at all. If you ever lift even one finger against us, we will destroy you. Just like we did to Thirteen."

To make it even more humiliating as well as more torturous, we are required to treat the Hunger Games as a festivity, a sporting events pitting every district against the others. The last tribute alive receives an ease in life back home, and their districts are showered with food like grains and oils, sometimes even sugar. While the others battle with starvation.

" It is time for both repentance and thanks," intones the mayor. He then reads the list of District Twelve's victors. There are exactly two, and only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy middle-aged man. He's a drunk, too, if you must know. And now he's drunk. Very. The applause from the crowd confuses him and he suddenly gives a big hug to Effie Trinket, which she barely manages to fend off.

The look on the mayor's face is funny. He looked like he wanted to die. Of course he must be distressed over the fact since all of this is being televised, District 12 is surely to be a laughingstock. He quickly proceeds to introduce Effie Trinket.

" Welcome," she smiled her scary smile, " welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games!" she said. Bright and bubbly as ever, it always amuses me how she could stand it, being all bright and bubbly over something that concerns of the death of young children. " And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Her curls are now a little bit off-centre, probably a wig. She goes on about how it is an honor to be here, blablablabla…..I kinda tune her out after that.

It's time for the drawing. Effie Trinket says as she always does, " Ladies first!" and trots to the glass ball that contains the names of all the girls. Twenty of it are Katniss', one is Prim. She reaches her hand into the ball and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd drew in a collective breath and you could probably hear a pin drop. I crossed my fingers and hoped it wasn't Prim or Katniss.

" Primrose Everdeen!"

I felt like the world had stopped spinning.

**A/N: Well, there you go, folks...chapter 7..I'll try to write and upload Chapter 8 as quickly as possible...I don't know if I'll make it to chapter 10...review! You know you want to! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this might be the last chapter for this week….I'll see you guys probably two weeks after this…or not…but let's just enjoy this last one, okay? For this week, I mean**

**Disclaimer: **_I am not a published author…or does this site counts as being a published author? _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The world stop spinning. No sound could be heard. Everyone was shocked, sympathize or even don't care.

I suddenly saw Prim move forward, her ducktail coming out again. No, she can't go into the arena. I was just about to run forward, grab her hand, pull her from going to the front when the familiar dark braid suddenly came into view, rushed forward and pushed Prim behind her back.

" I volunteer!" she shouted. " I volunteer as tribute!" What?

There was a murmur among the crowds. District 12 hasn't had any volunteer for who knows how long. The words tribute somewhat equals to the word corpse. So, yeah…no one ever volunteered. Until now.

" Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. " But I believe there's a small matter in introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth, then we, um…," she trails off, unsure of herself.

" What does it matter?" says the mayor. There's a pained expression on his face. He probably remembers Katniss as the girl who sells strawberries to him. " What does it matter?" he said gruffly. " Let her come forward."

Prim was screaming hysterically now. I wanted to move forward, to hold her, to comfort her . " No!" she screamed. " No, Katniss! You can't go!"

" Prim, let go," I hear Katniss said. " Let go!"

I was about to move forward to pry Prim away when Gale beat me. He pulled her from Katniss and lifted her off the ground. " Up you go, Catnip," I hear Gale say. And then he carried the still screaming and thrashing girl towards Mrs. Everdeen.

I disentangled myself from the clump of the sixteen-year-olds and made my way towards them. Prim was sobbing into Mrs. Everdeen's dress now. When she saw me, she let go of Mrs. Everdeen and held out her arms, wanting me to carry her. I did it. Partly because she was such in a pitiful state, partly because Addy used to do this too.

" Don't cry now," I whispered into her ear. " She'll be alright." She didn't respond but by the way my shirt is getting wetter, I bet she's gone into renewed sobs.

" Well, bravo!" Effie Trinket gushes. " That's the spirit of the Games!" She's pleased to have a district with a little drama in it. " What's your name?"

" Katniss Everdeen," she croaked, her face vacant.

" Well, I bet my buttons that that was your sister, wasn't it? Don't want her to steal all the glory now, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause for our newest tribute!"

Nobody clapped. The square was as silent as a graveyard. Nobody wanted to, because this is all wrong. We don't agree with it. And then, an unexpected thing happened. At first one, and then another, and then almost every member of the crowd touches the three middle fingers of their left hands to their lips and raised it to her. It's a very old and rarely used gesture, occasionally used at funerals. As a sign of goodbye.

Katniss now looked as though she wanted to cry. I seriously hope she doesn't because if she does, the other tributes will target her as weak. Right on cue, though, Haymitch staggers across the stage to congratulate her. " Look at her! Look at this one!" he hollers. " I like her!" his wild eyes scan the crowd. " Lots of…" he thinks for the suitable word for a while, " Spunk!" he says triumphantly. " More than you!" he releases her and starts for the front of the stage. " More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly at a camera.

Is he really mocking the Capitol? We'll never know because just as he opens his mouth, he plummets of the stage and fell unconscious. He is later whisked on a stretcher and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again.

" What an exciting day!" she warbles as she tries to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. " But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" She crosses to the glass ball that contains the boys' name and pulled out a slip of paper.

" Peeta Mellark!"

A stocky guy, roughly around sixteen with the merchant look with his blonde hair and medium height made his way to the stage. No…it's now or never.

" I volunteer!" Another round of gasp could be heard from the crowd. Uh…what did I just say? " I volunteer as tribute."

" Oh, another volunteer!" Effie Trinket gushes out happily. Peeta looked at me, his eyes alarmed. " Come on up here!" Effie calls out to me. " Don't be shy…,"

Prim was now shaking uncontrollably and my shirt is getting even more wet. " I'm sorry," I said to her gently as I put her down. " I have to…"

" No! Percy! Please!" she screamed as I walked to the stage. Peeta grabbed my arm, his eyes full of pity and gratitude. " Percy!" Prim screamed again as I stood on the stage. I'm careful enough to turn off my mind, my emotions…

Katniss had a horrified look on her face but I ignored it. I didn't want to be confused with my own decision. It's the right thing to do. At least, I think so…

The mayor begins to read the long and dull Treaty of Treason as he does every year at this point – which is required – but I'm not listening to a word he is saying.

I just volunteered as tribute….

I just volunteered to be slaughtered….

The mayor finishes the dreary Treaty of Treason and motions for me and Katniss to shake hands. Hers were as soft and warm as when we accidentally touched when we were both going to tuck in Prim's ducktail this morning. But I can sense fear and sadness at the touch too. Her hands were shaking.

We turn to face the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays.

I hope the odds will be in my favour so that either of us will be killed by someone else. I don't want to be the one ending her life.

And I don't think I'd appreciate it if she was the one to end mine…

Oh, well…there'll be twenty-four of us..we'll be fine…

* * *

**A/N: there you go…chapter 8..the last one for this week. **

**And momo1903, what I meant as Chapter 8 being the last is for this week…the other upcoming chapters will be a little bit late…since I'm going back to college and we don't have computer or Internet access, so…yeah..**

**Read & Review! Thanks for sticking with this story…**

**And don't worry, I won't abandon this one…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm BAACK! And now…*drum rolls, please!* Chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: **_Gee….if you still haven't figured it out, I do NOT own any of the fabulous series of the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson! _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The moment the anthem ends, we are taken into custody. I don't mean we're handcuffed or anything, but a group of Peacekeepers marches us through the front door of the Justice Building. Maybe tributes have tried to escape in the past. I've never seen that happen though.

Inside the Justice Building, I'm conducted into a room and left alone. It's pretty much the richest place I've ever been, with the velvet couch, chairs and deep, plush carpet. There were cracked mirrors, too, though so it kind of ruins the rich image. But the soft fabric does help me calm down. Prepare me for the next hour where we are to say our goodbyes to our loved ones. Loved one? I have no loved one. Not anymore.

The door slammed shut. I don't even need to turn around to know who it is.

" You shouldn't have done that." I exhale.

" Peeta…," I begin but he cut me quickly.

" Prim nearly had a breakdown!" he said. He looks too upset for me to interrupt. " Why'd you do it? We're not even friends.."

" Who said?" I counter him. " I'm not choosy on who will be my friend, Peeta." He looks at his feet. " Listen…can you keep an eye on Prim? I don't think she's going to handle this year's Games too well."

" Don't worry. I won't let her starve. That is my promise. Even if the both of you die," he said, an almost joking manner.

" Not helping, Mr. Pessimist," I told him. He grinned. I can't help but grin back.

" Well, good luck then," he holds out his hand. " I'm really glad I got to know you before you get slaughtered."

" I'm glad, too." Silence. Not the awkward silence. Just the grief-stricken silence.

Peeta took a deep breath and looks at me in the eye and says, " I guess this is goodbye?"

" Yeah. Goodbye it is." We shook hands again. And he's gone. My first visitor, and friend, has said his goodbyes. I don't think my next visitor is unexpected. Especially since she bursts into the room, with tears already streaming down.

I don't wait. Just hold out my arms and let her jump into it. Let her soak my shirt (once more) with her tears. Stroking her blonde hair. Not saying anything all the while. Just letting it all out. I think I might've let a few tears fall down, too. Seeing her sobbing like crazy is enough to break anyone. And seeing the grief written all over Mrs. Everdeen's face….it's…it's just too overwhelming.

" Prim," I take her face in my hands, " Prim, listen to me. Don't do anything stupid just because me and Katniss are in the Games, okay? Promise me," I plead her. " Promise me that you will go to school like normal, eat normally…live life normally, okay? I'm sure Katniss told you what to do and Peeta promised me that he will make sure you get food, the both of you. And….and watch the Games, okay?" She shook her head. " Watch the Games! Please, for me. For Katniss…" She looses herself in my arms again, sobbing harder. " I'm really sorry, Prim. I really am…"

Mrs. Everdeen loses her cool, too. She began to cry, but silently. Prying Prim gently from Percy, she looks straight into his eyes. " Percy, I want you to know that….you have always been a son to me. Don't you forget that."

" I won't," he whispers, looking just as upset as them. " I never will."

And their time is up. Prim screamed hysterically when the Peacekeepers took them away. It nearly broke my heart listening to her pitiful cries. But I couldn't afford to be too upset. There'll be cameras at the train station and getting my eyes puffed up and red is not a good idea. At least, if you don't want to be the first to drop dead. I hear the door being opened and closed again.

" I really do hope you know what you are doing, Jackson," Gale growls. " I really, extremely hope what you did – volunteering for Peeta Mellark – is an act to gain fame and fortune and not some….crackpot suicide idea of yours!"

I crack a smile. " Was I too obvious?" Gale's jaw drop.

" So it _is _some crackpot suicide idea!" he nearly broke the chair. " Percy Jackson!" I walk up to him and slap him. Hard. On the face. " Ow?"

" Get a grip, Hawthorne," I snap. " I did it to help Peeta, okay? He has a family that loves him. They would really be broken if he died in the arena."

" And you? You don't have a family that would break if you died?" Gale snaps back.

" Not in the actual sense, no," I say, after hesitating a bit. " But if I die and Katniss makes it back, they'll move on. I was never part of their life until a couple of months ago, anyway."

" Prim would _die _if even _either_ of you end up in a wooden box. Let alone the both of you," he spits out. His gray eyes right now could probably be a laser for all I know, staring straight and unblinking all the way through.

" Are you done covering my face with your spit?" I asks him. He sighs in frustration and shoves me, grinning. We can never actually be angry at each other for long. Being hunting partners, even for a while, is enough to form a bond. I don't know what kind of bond I have with him. Friends? Brothers? Either way, we've managed to tolerate each other.

" I don't know what else to say to you, Jackson," he say, running his hand through his hair. I chuckle.

" What about some hunting tips?"

" Do not use arrows….you'll only get yourself killed."

" Copy that," I grin. We, the three of us, knew that I was the most terrible, unskilled archer in the world. Give me a bow and an arrow and I'll probably shoot myself, by accident, rather than shooting at intended target. Really, the other tributes would do themselves a favour if they let me get my hands on those.

" Get some knives. And some swords. And when you get your hands on them, don't hesitate to slit their throats." That stops me.

" What?" I ask him in disbelief. Don't hesitate slitting their throat? I sometimes even hesitate at slitting _animals'_ throat!

" Don't hesitate slitting your enemies' throats," he repeats calmly. I stare at him.

" You're nuts."

" And so are you. If you hesitate slitting your enemies' throats, then you'll be the one on the ground with _your _throat slit open," says Gale, a little too calm for my taste. " It's not so different than when we were hunting. Remember?" I do. " Pretend you are targeting a rabbit…."

" You are so sick," I mutter. He laughs a little.

" Better listen to my advice, kid if you want to live." And then his gone. It's true. I do have to listen to his advice because they were advices accumulated over the years of watching the Games. Rule number one on how to survive in the Games: Never hesitate to run your weapons through your enemies if you don't want to be the one dead. That's like the most basic rule of survival in the Hunger Games.

The door opens again and a Peacekeeper sticks his head in.

" Your last visitor," is all he say before he backs out again. A second later, a girl with blonde hair enters. Madge.

" I wasn't expecting you," I say, grinning like crazy. I like Madge. She was kind and cool. Me, Katniss and Madge always hang out together during lunch at school. Her hanging with Katniss had been like forever. Her hanging with me was probably by coincidence, the fact that I was hanging with Katniss too. And that is how we became friends…..

" Why didn't you?" she asks him. " Of course I'd like to say my goodbyes!" she said, coming straight into my arms. We stayed like that for awhile, until she finally let go.

" Okay, let me tell you this: Peeta came and it went pretty well. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen's visit was wet. Gale's visit was hot and fiery. What are you going to throw at me?" I ask her.

" Only a friend," was her answer. I stare at her. " I gave Katniss my mockingjay pin. If I had another one, I'd definitely give it to you, Percy because you are my friend. Just as Katniss is," she adds. " I can't bear it if the two of you - no, if _either_ of you - came back in boxes. I don't care but….," she trails off. We both know that that is impossible, not to come home in a box when only two tributes are still standing. " Just come back in one piece, okay?"

" Will do," I grin.

" Good luck," she pats my cheek and then, like the others, gone.

* * *

It's a short ride from the Justice Building to the train station.

And I was right about not breaking down. The station is swarming with reporters and their insect like cameras trained on us. But everyone always tell me that I always appear expressionless. And even if I do have an expression plastered on my face, it's always hard to decipher. So I feel gratified when I catch a glimpse of myself on the television screen on the wall that's airing our arrival shows me appearing almost bored.

Katniss also appeared not to have cried when she said her goodbyes. In fact, she also appeared to be almost bored. Man, District 12 sent two heartless tributes this year.

We have to stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train while the cameras gobble up our images, then we're allowed inside and the doors close mercifully behind us. The train begins to move at once.

The speed caused me to lose my own footing. Fortunately, Effie Trinket manages to catch me before I land face-first on to the plush carpet. She tuts and helps me back to my feet. The speed….wow. I've never been on a train, of course, since travel between districts is forbidden except for officially sanctioned duties. For us, that's mainly transporting coal. But this is no ordinary coal train. It's one of the high-speed models that average 250 miles per hour. Our journey to the Capitol will take less than a day.

The tribute train is fancier than even the room in the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that have a bedroom, a dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot and cold running water. We don't have hot water at home, unless we boil it…and lose our water supply for the day.

The drawers are filled with fine clothes, and Effie Trinket tells us to do anything we want, wear anything we want, everything is at our disposal. Just to be ready for supper in an hour. I peel off Mr. Everdeen's white shirt and take a hot shower. I've never showered before. The sensation's pretty much the same as being in a warm, summer rain. Pretty pleasant. I ran through the shirts and trousers in the drawer and came up with one that is in my favourite color, blue. Putting them on with a pair of trousers and I'm ready for supper.

I walk through the narrow, rocking corridor into a dining room with polished paneled walls. No one's there, except for the servers in white tunic. I suppose Effie Trinket went to fetch Katniss.

After a few minutes, Effie and Katniss appear at the door.

" Where's Haymitch?" Effie asks me. A little too brightly.

" Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap," I tell her. I swear she is kind of looking quite relieved.

" Well, it's been an exhausting day," she say. Yeah, she's relieved. And who could blame her?

The supper comes in courses. A thick carrot soup, green salad, lamb chops and mashed potatoes, cheese and fruit, a chocolate cake. Throughout the meal, Effie Trinket keeps reminding us to save space because there's more to come. But I'm stuffing myself because I've never had food like this, so good and so much, and because probably the best I can between now and the Games is put on a few pounds.

" At least, you two have decent manners," says Effie as we're finishing the main course. " The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages. It completely upset my digestion."

I raised an eyebrow at that. The pair last year, like us, was two kids from the Seam who'd never, not one day of their lives, had enough to eat. And when they did have food, table manners were surely the last thing on their minds. Mrs. Everdeen taught Katniss and Prim how to eat properly. Me, well, with a little help from the other kids back at the orphanage (some were children of merchants) taught us, me and Addy how to eat properly so, yeah…even if some chicken or fish might fly here or there, at least it can still reach my mouth.

But I hate her comment so much that I actually drop my fork and knife and proceed to eat with my hands. I notice Katniss doing the same. Even better, she wipe her hands on the tablecloth. This makes Effie purse her lips tightly together.

Now that the meal's over, I'm kind of fighting to keep the food down. Katniss seems to be doing the same thing too, looking a little bit peachy right now. Neither of us is used to such rich fare. But hey, if we can hold down Greasy Sae's concoction of mice meat, pig entrails and tree bark – a winter specialty – I'm determined to hang on to this.

We go to another compartment to watch the recap of the reapings across Panem. They try to stagger them throughout the day so a person could conceivably watch the whole thing live, but only people in the Capitol could really do that, since none of them have to attend the reapings themselves.

One by one, we see the other reapings, the names called, the volunteers stepping forward or, more often, not. We examine the faces of the kids who will be our competition. Quite a few stand out in my mind. A monstrous boy who lunges forward to volunteer from District 2. A boy with a pointed face and mischievous look that told you not to trust the guy with your wallet from District 3. A dangerous looking girl with spiky black hair and electric-blue eyes from District 4. A lanky boy with a serious face and a merchant's look (the blue eye and blonde hair) from District 5. A blonde girl with gray eyes from District 6. A runty teenager with acne problem and probably crippled feet (he had to use crutches) from District 7. A pretty, dark girl with ever changing eyes from District 8. A brown haired girl, timid but looks very fierce with a don't-mess-with-me look from District 9. And most hauntingly, a twelve-year-old girl from District 11. She has dark brown skin and eyes, but other than that, she's very like Prim in size and demeanor. Only when she mounts the stage and they ask for volunteers, all you can hear is the wind whistling through the decrepit buildings around her. No one was willing enough to take her place.

Last of all, they show District 12. Prim being called, Katniss running forward to volunteer. The desperation in her voice was so clear you'd be deaf to miss it as she shove Prim behind her. Gale pulling Prim of her and watch as she mount the stage. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowd's refusal to applaud. The silent salute. One says that District 12 has always been a bit backward but that local customs can be charming. As if on cue, Haymitch falls off the stage, and they groan comically. Peeta's name is drawn, and I volunteered. Effie being giddy at having two volunteers. We shake hands. They cut to the anthem again and the program ends.

Effie Trinket is disgruntled about the state her wig was in. " Your mentor has a lot to learn about presentation. A lot about televised behavior."

I laugh. " He was drunk, Effie," I say coolly. " Heck, he's drunk every year."

" Every day," Katniss adds. I couldn't keep the smirk of my face when I saw her smirking. Effie Trinket makes it sound like Haymitch just has somewhat rough manners that could be corrected with a few tips from her.

" Yes," hisses Effie Trinket. " How odd you two find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these Games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and your death!"

Call the devil and he will come. Haymitch staggers into the compartment. " I miss supper?" he slurs. Then he vomits all over the expensive carpet and falls in the mess.

" So laugh away!" says Effie Trinket. She hops in her pointy shoes around the pool of vomit and flees the room.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally finished it…Chapter 9 is done…I really hope I can get to Chapter 11 up by this Sunday..I really want to write the scene when they were already in the arena…anyways, I have a task for you:**

**Besides Cato (District 2) and Rue (District 11), who are the other tributes Percy mentioned? I'm sure you could place a name for them….I think I've laid the clues pretty thick…or was it think? Either way, I think you might've guessed….:) Anyways, R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Super duper mega trooper quick update, huh? I am just so excited to get to the arena…plus, I've written a draft in my not-so-neat-pain-in-the-ass writing…so here's Chapter 10! Oh, and I almost forgot: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, favouriting (I use British English, if you are thinking I misspelled it), alerting and sticking to this story. Seriously…it made my day when I open my email and it is flooded with emails from Fanfiction…rather than Facebook like before…okay, enough blabbering…on to the story! **

**oh, and 1DLuva4347: **_there are some scenes or comments that I took from the actual book…the ingredients were mentioned by Katniss and since Percy's life and Katniss are somewhat intertwined, that's why I took some scene and comment from the book…_

* * *

**Percy's POV ( I don't care…I'm writing it)**

For a few moments, we take in the scene of our mentor trying to rise out of the slippery vile stuff from his stomach. The reek of vomit and raw spirits….I'm never touching those. Exchange of glances. Obviously Effie is right: Haymitch might not be much, heck he's a worthless pile of dung. But right now, he's all we've got. And since our mind has always worked together….

" You take his left, I'll take his right," I told her. She nodded, looking extremely disgusted with him. " Don't worry….in a minute after this, the smell will go away and we can always open the windows for fresh air. If the air – _clean_ air – in this train isn't sufficient enough." She grins.

" I tripped?" Haymitch asks. " Smells bad." He wipes his nose with his hands, smearing his face with more vomit. The carrot soup is definitely threatening to make reappearance now.

" I'm glad you noticed it, Haymitch," I say sarcastically. " Let's get you back to your room. Clean you up a bit. You're smelling a little bit ripe, if you must know."

We half-lead, half-carry him back to his compartment. Since we can't exactly set him down on the embroidered bedspread, we haul him into the bathtub and I turn on the shower on him. He hardly notices.

I look at Katniss and saw her cheeks had a little bit of red coloring it. Seeing men naked is not exactly on her list so I decided to spare her , " It's okay. I'll take it from here."

She sighs in relief. " Thanks." Silence, as I pick a bottle labeled bath foam and pour it all over Haymitch. " I can send one of the Capitol people to help you." Sure she can. There's heap of them on this stupid train. Cooking for us. Waiting on us. Guarding us. Taking care of us is their job.

" Nah….I don't want them. Gives me the creeps," I tell her. She grins again and heads out, probably to her own room. Seriously, I can't stand them, Capitol people. Keeps reminding me that I'm headed to a certain, painful, slow, torturous death. So, it's best if I try to stay away from them.

Haymitch didn't move, even a muscle as I clean and cover him with clothes. Very knocked out, this one. No wonder the previous tributes didn't stand much chance, with the starvation and disadvantage at weapons. Throw in a drunk of a mentor and you're dead. Literally.

But then I got thinking. I don't think he was a drunk before this. I mean, I've heard that some victors went nuts after their Games, had nightmares and all. Some turn to drugs, some to drinks. Like Haymitch. I turn my attention back to him when he grunts in his sleep. For a while, I feel pity for the guy. But then I notice the smell of the vomit clings to me. Eurgh…..he is going to pay for this tomorrow.

I walk back to my room, planning for probably, oh; I don't know…a 3-hour shower? The smell of raw spirit and wine and possible something else will probably be hard to lose. I know people come to the Everdeens' when they are sick but usually, as soon as I see sick people heading to the house, I jump out of the window (literally) and make my way to the woods. Like Katniss, I can't bear watching sick people. Especially if their wounds involve open flesh, flowing blood and all.

As I was cleaning myself of the vomit and its smell, my thoughts suddenly flew to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen back home. Are they alright? Did they watch the recap? Seen who would be our competition? I hope they did. If it was me, I'd hate to not know who would be killing who. A little bit weird thinking for a tribute on his way to death but that's just the way I want it to be. That I know who my opponent is.

I stand by the train window as I dry myself. Lights of other districts pass by. 7? 10? 9? I don't know. I think about the people in their houses, settling in for bed. I imagine my home – _new _home - , with the shutters drawn tight. What are they doing now, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen? Were they able to eat supper? The fish stew and the strawberries? Or did it lie untouched on their plates? I hope they'll stay strong for each other.

Prim undoubtedly will sleep with Mrs. Everdeen tonight. The thought of that scruffy old Buttercup (met him before…don't like him..too nasty, too grumpy) posting himself on the bed to watch over Prim comforts me. If she cries, he will nose his way into her arms and curl up there until she calms down and falls asleep.

Thinking back home makes me ache with sadness, actually. This day had been endless. Did we actually had a picnic of sorts in the woods this morning? Seems like a lifetime ago. Like a long dream that deteriorated into a nightmare. Maybe if I sleep, I'll wake up back in District 12. Prim wasn't picked and Katniss and I didn't volunteer.

I rip open the drawers and stared at it. All of them too fancy for my liking. Wanting ever to feel as if I'm back at home, I just pull on a pair of shorts before crawling under the covers.

Now is the time to grief…..

….and now, I don't know whether I am dreaming or it is real but I hear someone rapping on the door. And Effie Trinket's voice, calling me to rise. " Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I am really amused with her. What thoughts fill he waking hours? What dreams come to her at night that could have kept her this….crazy? No idea.

I rummage the drawers for fresh shirt, since the one I wore last night still reeks of the vomit, and come up with one almost identical to the one I wore last night, but a much darker blue. Then I spot the white shirt and trousers that I had worn to the Reaping. Looking at it reminds me of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen again. It's painful, looking at it. Unable to stand it, I fold it neatly and lay it on the bed before heading towards the dining car.

Effie Trinket brushes by me as I enter the dining car with a cup of black coffee, muttering obscenities. Haymitch, his face puffy and red from the previous day's indulgences, is chuckling.

" What are you waiting for?" I nearly hit the person behind me out of surprise. " Sorry," she said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and we both sit next to each other.

Instantly, an enormous platter of food is lain in front of us. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before us could get the family going for a week. There's an elegant glass of orange juice. At least, I think it's orange juice. Judging from the color. Never tasted one. Except probably a rotten one but that doesn't count. A cup of coffee. Mrs. Everdeen adores coffee, which I don't get much because it only tastes bitter and thin to me. And a rich brown cup of something I've never seen.

" That's hot chocolate," Effie says. " Children in the Capitol like it very much! And it is extremely suitable for children like you, too!"

Katniss and I look at each other. Eh, I'm going to risk it and take a sip of the hot, sweet, creamy liquid. It's nice, pleasant even. I drain the cup first before starting to stuff down every mouthful I can hold, which is a substantial amount, being careful not to overdo it on the richest stuff. Don't want another episode, now, do we?

After feeling as if my stomach is going to explode, I stop and take in my breakfast companion. Katniss seems to do the same. Haymitch hasn't paid much attention to his platter, but he's knocking back a glass of red juice that he keeps thinning with a clear liquid from a bottle. Judging by the fumes, it's some kind of spirit. Ugh…I don't know if this one will keep in. He'll be incoherent by the time we reach the Capitol.

" So, you're supposed to give us advice," Katniss suddenly say to Haymitch. I guess she's been thinking the same thing as I did when seeing him drinking.

" Here's some advice. Stay alive," says Haymitch, and then bursts out laughing. We exchange a look, her expression annoyed. I feel angry, though.

" That's so funny," I simply say before lashing out at the glass in Haymitch's hand. It shatters on the floor, sending the blood red liquid running toward the back of the train. " Only not to us."

Haymitch seems to consider this a moment, then decides to punch me in the jaw, knocking me from the chair. When he turns back to reach for the spirits, Katniss drive her knife into the table between his hand and the bottle, barely missing his fingers. I hear Effie gasping a bit and hiss, " That is mahogany!"We all ignored her comment. Instead, we studied each other warily. Instead of hitting Katniss, Haymitch sits back and squints at us.

" Well, what's this?" says Haymitch. " Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I rise from the floor and scoop up a handful of ice from under the fruit tureen. I am just about to put it on the sore on my jaw but Haymitch stops me.

" No," he says. " Let the bruise show. The audience will think you've mixed it up with another tribute you've even made it to the arena."

" That's against the rules," I say.

" Only if they catch you. That bruise will say you fought, you weren't caught, even better," says Haymitch. He turns to Katniss. " Can you hit anything with that knife besides a table?"

She yanks the knife out of the table, get a grip on the blade, and the throw it into the wall across the room. Even I am impressed when the blade lodges in the seam between two panels, making her look a lot better that she actually is.

" Stand over here. Both of you," says Haymitch, nodding to the middle of the room. We obey and he circles us, prodding us like animals at times, checking our muscles, examining our faces. " Well, you're not entirely hopeless. Seem fit. And once the stylists get hold of you, you'll be attractive enough."

We don't question this. The Hunger Games aren't a beauty contest, but let's just face it: the citizen of Capitol likes pretty stuff. Pretty tributes get more sponsors. End of story.

" All right, I'll make a deal with you. You don't interfere with my drinking, and I'll stay sober enough to help you," says Haymitch. " But you have to do exactly what I say."

It's not much…but it's still a giant step forward from ten minutes ago when we had no guide at all.

" Fine ,"I say.

" So help us," Katniss say. " When we get to the arena, what's the best strategy at the Cornucopia for someone – "

" One thing at a time. In a few minutes, we'll be pulling into the station. You'll be put in the hands of your stylists. You're not going to like what they do to you. But no matter what it is, don't resist," says Haymitch.

" But – " she begins.

" No buts. Don't resist," says Haymitch. An air of finality in that tone. He takes the bottle of spirits from the table and leaves the car. As the door swings shut behind him, the car goes dark. There are still a few lights inside, but outside it's as if night has fallen again. I realize we must be in the tunnel that runs through the mountains into the Capitol. The mountains are like natural barrier between the Capitol and the eastern districts. It is almost impossible to enter from the east except through the tunnels. This geographical advantages was a major factor in the districts losing the war that led to my being a tribute today. Since the rebels had to scale the mountains, they were easy targets for the Capitol's air forces.

Katniss and I stand in silence as the train speeds along. The tunnel goes on and on and I think of the tons of rock separating me from the sky. And it makes me queasy. I hate being encased in stone this way. Reminds me of the mines and of the explosions a couple of months back.

The train finally begins to slow and suddenly bright light floods the compartment. We can't help it. Both Katniss and I run to the window to see what we've only seen on television, the Capitol, the ruling city of Panem. Well, the cameras definitely hadn't lie to us about its grandeur. It was definitely an incredible sight with the glistening buildings in a rainbow of hues that tower into the air, the shiny cars that roll down the wide paved streets, the oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces who have never missed a meal.

The people begin to point at us eagerly as they recognize a tribute train rolling into the city. I felt Katniss stepping away from the window. Can't blame her now, can we? Who isn't sickened to their hearts by their excitement, knowing that they can't wait to watch us die. But I stood my ground and, I actually don't know what made me do it, wave and smile at the gawking crowd. Only stopping when the train pulls into the station, blocking us from their view.

I turn and see Katniss gaping at me. Shrugging, I say, " Well, one of them must be rich."

I see her look of disbelief. I don't care if she thinks I'm nuts now. What I know is I don't want to die in that arena.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 10 is done…sorry if it's boring…probably the chapters leading up to the arena will be..but in the arena , I swear it's going to be fun…anyways, R&R because they make my day! Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Another quickie chapter….hope you liked the previous…even though they were a little suckish…**

**Disclaimer: **_I really wish I am them but I am not…_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

They had me lay down on a table covered with sterile cloth.

" You guys are not going to cut me up, now, are you?" I called out to my prep team. A girl, maybe in her early 20s with spiky green hair and purple lipstick hovers close to my face.

" No," she giggled in that weird Capitol accent. " We're just going to clean you up a bit. Your nails are a mess!" she says, holding out my hand. " See? It's black and chipped here and there!"

" Yeah. It's black and chipped because I once worked in the mines," I inform her. She gasps and her blue eyes widens.

" No!" she say. I shrugged. " How old are you? Sixteen? Fifteen? You're too young to be working in that dangerous place!" she wails. Yeah, but apparently not too young to be playing in the dangerous Games, I thought to myself. Ironic.

The door of the Remake Center opens and in comes two more people: a guy in gold bell jeans with diamonds sewn into the hem and blue locks, followed by an older woman with curly purple hair and tattoos all over her arm. So….I guess this is the rest of my prep team.

" I still don't know your name," I tell the girl. " You know mine but I don't know yours."

" Oh, silly me!" she pipes in her silly Capitol accent. Why do these people speak in such a high pitch? Why do their jaws barely open when they talk? Why do the ends of their sentences go up as if they're asking a question? Odd vowels, clipped words, and always a hiss on the letter s…no wonder it's impossible not to imitate them.

" I'm Deia , this is my twin Deilly," she points to bell-boy, " and that is Tolip," she pointed to the purple haired woman. " And we're you prep team!" she says happily, clapping her hands in obvious joy. " Your stylist is Portia and she will meet you after we are through with you."

Through with me?

* * *

I've been in the Remake Center for nearly three hours now and I still haven't met my stylist. Am I just too hideous for her to see before these nut-jobs put me through their endless torture? They had me scrub down my body with a gritty foam that not only removed dirt but at least three layers of skin. My 'damaged' nails are shaped (I feel like a sissy now) and my 'terrible' skin are being treated. The scars and burns are not to show. Personally, I think they will scare my opponents better. I tried to tell this to them.

" Oh, no!" Deia cried out, clearly upset at me for suggesting such a thing. " You are to look your best! You're young and handsome and you should not show horrible scars and burns to them!"

" Yeah, well, when I'm in the arena, the scars and burns will return. Maybe even worse," was my reply. As a final resort to keep me shut up, Tolip pulled a silver tape over my mouth.

" Let us do our jobs, sweetheart. It's for the best," she says, patting my forehead.

And I was rendered speechless all through the torture….

* * *

" Well, now," Deilly say as I stand there, completely naked, as the three of them circle me, scrutinizing every part of my body. " You look more human now!" They all laugh.

I raised an eyebrow at them but I force myself to smile, just to show how 'grateful' I am. " Thanks," I say as 'sweetly' as I could. " But we just don't have much cause to look nice in District 12, especially miners."

This totally wins them over, even if they were a little bit annoyed with my talking before. " Of course, you don't, you poor little boy!" Deia coos, clasping her hands together in distress for me. " Don't worry, though…Portia and Cinna, he's Katniss' stylist, they are the best! They'll come up with something to make you look gorgeous!

" We promise you will! Cinna and Portia are geniuses!" Deilly say. " You will love them."

" Let's call Portia," Tolip says finally, after she is satisfied with their work. They dart out of the room. It's hard to hate my prep team. They're such total idiots. And yet, yet in an odd way, I know they're sincerely trying to help me.

Looking at the cold white walls and floor, I resist the impulse to retrieve my robe. Portia, my stylist will surely make me remove it at once. To inspect the job done by my prep team.

The door opens and a young woman, obviously Portia enters. She doesn't look any different from my prep team with her huge yellow hair and glittery gold eye shadows. But she has this aura of normalcy circling around her that I relax instantly. Aside from the hair and eye shadows, she is dressed only in simple green sweater and black pants.

" Hey, Percy. I'm Portia, your stylist," she says. I'm pretty taken aback that she lack of the Capitol's affectations.

" Hey," I reply cautiously.

" Just give me a moment, okay?" she asks. She walks around my naked body, not touching me, but taking in every inch of it with her eyes. I seriously had to stand my ground from letting my hand fly to that part.

This is something new. I had expected someone flamboyant, someone older trying desperately to look young, someone who viewed me as a piece of meat to be prepared for a platter. Portia has met none of these expectations.

" You're new, aren't you? I don't remember seeing you before," I say. Most of the stylists are familiar, constants in the ever-changing pool of tributes. Some have been around my whole life.

" Yes, this is my first year in the Games," says Portia.

" And so they gave you the losers," I say. Newcomers generally end up with us, the least desirable district.

She smiled. " Cinna and I asked for the losers," she says without further explanation. " Why don't you put on your robe and we'll have a chat."

Grateful for the clothing, I follow her through a door into a sitting room. Two red couches face off over a low table. Three walls are blank, the fourth is entirely glass, providing a window to the city. I can see by the light that it must be around noon, although the sunny sky has turned overcast. Portia invites me to sit on one of the couches and takes her place across from me. Pressing a button on the side of the table, the top splits and from below rises a second tabletop that holds our lunch. Chicken and chunks of oranges cooked in a creamy sauce laid on a bed of pearly white grain, tiny green peas and onions, rolls shaped like flowers, and for dessert, a pudding the color of honey.

I stare at it, the food. To assemble this kind of dish, Katniss and I would have to hunt and gather and trade for days. What must it be like, I wonder, to live in a world where food appears at the press of a button? How would I spend the hours I now commit to combing the woods for sustenance if it were so easy to come by? What do they do all day? Besides decorating their bodies and waiting around for a new shipment of tributes to roll in and die for their entertainment?

Looking up, I find Portia's eyes trained on mine. " How despicable we must seem to you," he says.

" I didn't say it," I say, leaning against the chair. " You did." She grins.

" No matter," says Portia. " So, Percy…about your costume for the opening ceremonies. Cinna and I have thought to dress you in complementary costumes. As you know, it's customary to reflect the flavor of the district.

I grin. " So, is it going to be the usual miners' getup? Stripping down and throw some coal dust on us? Make us wear headlamps?"

She waves her hand. " Oh, that is too overdone. You are not going to be noticed if you keep following the previous tributes' outfit. Since you are from District 12, the most looked down district, you need to be dressed in something that will make you unforgettable."

" Unforgettable? Like what? Naked completely, holding coals in our hands?" I ask, remembering a year when their stylist got that crazy idea. If one year they had been covered in coal dust, which at least spares them from eternal embarrassment, being completely naked with coals in their hands is a different thing. The tributes that year was killed almost the second after gong sounds. It's like they had ran to their own deaths all too willingly. Can't blame them…who wouldn't?

" No…no naked," she promise. " So, we're not going to focus on the coal mining itself this year."

" Really?" I ask, surprise.

" No. We are going to focus on the coal itself," she picks up a piece of orange and studies it. " And what do we do with coals? We burn it," she says, accidentally squeezing the orange and the juice flew everywhere. " Are you afraid of fire?"

" Terrified," I reply sarcastically.

* * *

And after a few hours, I am dressed in what should probably be nominated as the most sensational or the most dangerous costume ever made for the Tributes' Parade. I'm in a simple black unitard that covers me, ankle to neck. Shiny leather boots lace up to my knees. But it's the fluttering cape made of streams of orange, yellow, and red and the matching headpiece that define this costume. Cinna plans to light them on fire just before our chariot rolls into the streets.

" Did you know that I find the both of you geniuses, but mad?" I tell Portia as she rechecks my costume. " Genius but mad! Are you crazy? Really? Light us up with real fire?"

" Oh, it's not _real_ fire," she chastises me. " It's just a little synthetic fire we came up with. You won't be charred to death," she says. How is it I am going to be charred to death? Anyone can answer that?

" Oh, yeah….and why did I actually trust you putting me in this thing?"

" Because I am your stylist," is all she say. " Now, go and play with Katniss."

I stomp towards her. She looks dazzling , as always , in that costume. Better than I look, I bet. Cinna and her prep team accompany her, like me and my team, and everyone is absolutely giddy with excitement over what a splash we'll make. Except Cinna. He just seems a bit weary as he accepts congratulations.

We're whisked down to the bottom level of the remake Center, which is essentially a gigantic stable. The opening ceremonies are about to start. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ours are coal black and the animals are so well trained, no one even needs to guide their reins. Cinna and Portia direct us into the chariot and carefully arrange our body positions, the drape of our capes, before moving off to consult with each other.

" What do you think?" Katniss whispers to me. " About the fire?"

" I don't actually appreciate being barbecued," I mutter.

" Let's rip each other's cape off," she say, looking around to make sure our stylists aren't in earshot.

" Deal," I say. Get them off early and we can escape the worst burns. I am not going to be sent into the arena with half of my body not functioning properly. " I don't care what we promised with Haymitch about doing exactly what they tell us to do but I don't think he knew they are this nuts."

" Where is Haymitch, anyway? Isn't he supposed to protect us from this sort of thing?" says Katniss.

" Do you think it wise to let him be around open flame with all that alcohol in him? He's a walking bomb," I say.

And suddenly we're both laughing. I guess we're both so nervous about the Games and more pressingly, petrified of being turned into human torches, we're not exactly acting sane.

The opening music begins. It's easy to hear, blasted around the Capitol. Massive doors slide open revealing the crowd-lined streets. The ride lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome us, play the anthem, and escort us into the Training Center, which will be our prison until the Games begin.

The District 1 tributes ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look good, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. District 1 makes luxury items for the Capitol. You can hear the roar of the crowd. They are always favourites. Most victor tributes came from them, too.

District 2 gets into position to follow them. In no time at all, we are approaching the door and I can see that between the overcast sky and evening hour the light is turning gray. The tributes from District 11 are just rolling out when Cinna appears with a lighted torch.

" Here we go then," he says, and before we can react he sets our capes on fire. I gripped the sides of the chariot, waiting for the fire to burn me. But there is only a tickling sensation, as if some breeze or other is caressing me. Cinna climbs up before us and ignites our headdresses. He lets out a sigh of relief. " It works." Gee, I'm glad. Then he tucks a hand under Katniss' chin, saying, " Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!"

He jumps off the chariot and has one last idea. He shouts something up at us, but the music drowns him out. He shouts again and gestures.

" What's he saying?" she asks me. For the first time, I look at her and realize that ablaze with the fake flames, she is dazzling. Much more than usual. And I suppose I must be, too.

" I think he wants us to hold hands," I say. I grab her right hand with my left, and we look to Cinna for confirmation. He nods and gives a thumbs-up, and that's the last thing I see before we enter the city.

The crowd's initial alarm at our appearance quickly changes to cheers and shouts of "District 12!" Every head is turned our way, pulling the focus from the three chariots ahead of us. At first, I'm pretty overwhelmed by the reception but then I catch sight of us on a large television screen and am impressed by how our stylists had made us look so breathtaking. In the deepening twilight, the firelight illuminates our faces. We seem to be leaving a trail of fire off the flowing capes.

I feel the grip from Katniss getting tighter and see that she is waving and actually blowing a few kisses to the crowd. Wow..is this the Katniss I knew from home? But I copy what she is doing, anyway. Like I said before, one of them could be rich. I waved at the crowd and they are going nuts, showering us with flowers, shouting our first names, which they have bothered to find on the program.

" Katniss! Katniss!" Well, maybe more of Katniss but who wouldn't? She looks so dazzling in the costume.

It 's not until we enter the City Circle that I felt Katniss loosening her grasp. I tightened it back. " No, please don't let go of me," I say. " I feel like I'm going to fall out of this thing."

She smiles. " Okay." So she keep holding on.

The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle. On the buildings that surround the Circle, every window is packed with the most prestigious citizens of the Capitol. Our horses pull our chariot right up to President Snow's mansion and we come to a halt. The music ends with a flourish.

The president, a small man with wiry white hair, welcomes us to the Capitol. And it's traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But I think we're getting it a little bit more than the others. The darker it becomes, the more difficult it is to take your eyes off our flickering. When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle once more and disappears into the Training Center.

We were engulfed by our teams as soon as the doors close. Except that we can't actually understand them as they babble out praises. Looking around, I see a lot of dark looks coming our way. Well, fire do burn brighter than even jewellery, right? Then Cinna and Portia are there, helping us down from the chariot, carefully removing our flaming capes and headdresses. Portia extinguishes them with some kind of spray from a canister.

Probably realizing that we had been glued together, Katniss releases her grip on my fingers. We both massage our hands. That girl has one firm grip.

" Thanks for keeping me steady," I say. " If you didn't I'd probably had rolled on the road all the way to the Circle."

She smiles slightly. " You're welcome. And I don't think anyone noticed you were shaky back there," she says.

" Eh…well, who would notice old me? With you standing next to me. I think you should wear flames more often. It's like you and fire could be best friends," I tell her. And I smile at her. I mean, really smile. Not the mocking smirk I used to give her when we were hunting or bickering over the spoils. Not the playful grin I generally use. Just a friendly smile.

She looks taken aback. And without warning, she planted a kiss on my cheek. Right on my bruise.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter 11…I'm getting bored. Aren't you? When are we going to get to the arena…*sighs* it's okay, it's okay…we'll get there, sooner or later…what do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to review okay? It really does make my day…**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey, guys…missed me? I bet you did…sorry for the hold-up..my MCE are just around the corner so my mom is like, 'No computers. No televisions..' so, yeah…that's why it's like taking me ages to update…but don't worry, as soon as the MCE is over, which will probably end on the 1st of December, I will dutifully update. How's that? Anyways, again, thanks for the reviews, guys…it totally made my day..

**Guest: **Well, I'd like to make his dad's appearance but that's totally not now…as for his powers, I think I did mention that they are all mortals…no powers, no nothing…just regular citizens of Panem.

**Guest: **I _wish_ I could write faster but I'm in a boarding school and laptops are prohibited (not to mention now we need to register our laptops, should we bring it, just to get Internet access) and the library's computers are pretty much out of bounds ( not to mention the race to get one ) and my exams are getting nearer..these exams are the one that determines where I would go, which career I could pursue later. I actually feel bad for making you guys wait…but don't worry, as I said in my A/N, as soon as the exams end ( I think my last paper, Biology is on the 28th or 29th of November) I would dutifully update….is that okay?

**Guest:** You can say whatever you want. It is still considered as a fanfiction because it is being written by a _fan. _Yes, I am doing what you said as copying so that the story will still be aligned with the original one, despite the probable ending. You can find more stories that actually copies the book, with slight alterations. I know mine isn't because I am not copying

**Disclaimer: **_I'm just a little girl…no experience in publishing even a short story… _

* * *

**Percy's POV** **(it is still in his POV…if there are mistakes of sudden third person's POV, then I am sorry…)**

The Training Center has a tower, designed exclusively for the tributes and their teams. Personally, I think it's a luxury prison. Luxury, but still a prison nonetheless. Or should I just call it a barn? Where they keep the animals, fatten them up and then slaughter? Yeah, I think this suits more. We're the animals, this is barnyard and we're going to get slaughtered in a few days.

We step into an elevator and I notice there are exactly twelve buttons. Each for a district, I assume. And Effie Trinket presses the number '12' and we shot right up. I glanced at Katniss and am actually surprised to see her looking so giddy. I suppose it is a new thing, riding this elevator. I mean, it's absolutely nothing like the one back at the Justice Hall, which smells of dampness and sour milk. The walls of this elevator are made of glass so you can see the people turning into ants as you go up. I suppose it is pretty exhilarating.

When we reached our floor, I realized that Effie Trinket's duties did not conclude at the train station. It seems like she's stuck with us until the real Games begin. I don't think we should mind, though. I mean, with her, we can get anywhere on time whereas Haymitch, well, I haven't seen him since he agreed to help us out. And she knows probably everyone who's anyone in the Capitol and has been talking up all day, trying to win us sponsors. Maybe having her as a chaperone is a good idea.

" I've been mysterious though," she says. I nearly laugh seeing her expression with her eyes half squint half shut. " Because, of course, Haymitch hasn't bothered to tell me you strategies. But I've done my best with what I had to work with. How Katniss sacrificed herself for her sister. How you've both successfully struggled to overcome the barbarism of your district."

Barbarism. That's ironic, coming from a lady who's preparing us for slaughter.

" Everyone has their reservations, naturally. You being from the coal district. But I said, and this was very clever of me, I said, 'Well, if you put enough pressure on coal it turn into pearls!'" Effie beams at us so brilliantly but we have no choice but respond enthusiastically to her cleverness even though it's wrong. And my muscles are twitching, itching to smile. Grin. Laugh. At her ignorance.

She really doesn't know anything, huh? Coals don't turn into pearls. Pearls grow in shellfish. I absolutely wonder what goes on in that head of hers. Her totally obliviousness is somewhat endearing, if not annoying.

" Unfortunately, I can't seal the deals for you. Only Haymitch can do that," she says grimly. " But don't worry, I'll get him to the table at gunpoint if I have too."

You have to give her that. Her determination really does need to be praised.

My quarters are bigger than the Everdeens' house. Bigger than the orphanage we used to live in. They're plush, just like the train car but also have many automatic gadgets that my hands are itching to touch but know that I won't have the time. The shower alone have nearly hundred of those options that you can choose to regulate the temperature, pressure, soaps, shampoos, scents, oils and massaging sponges. When you step out on a mat, heaters come on that blow-dry your body. Sweet…

I poke around the room after my shower, looking for a way to get dressed. Ah, but of course….everything here in the Capitol are merely a button's away.

As soon I got dressed, there's a knock on my door and Effie's voice, calling me to dinner.

Brilliant. I'm starving.

When I got to the dining room, Cinna and Portia are standing out on a balcony that overlooks the Capitol.

" Hey, guys," I say. They grins at me back in reply. " Where's Effie?"

" Probably went to fetch Katniss. She's a nutter for time," Portia says. I grin.

" Well, I'm glad you guys are joining us for dinner. With only Haymitch and Effie, it's bound to be a disaster," I comment, thinking on how they always seem itching to go for each other's throat.

" Oh, well, we do need to get over some strategies, you know," Cinna said. " Come and sit down," he pats the chair next to him.

A few minutes later, Effie and Katniss appears.

A silent young man dressed in white tunic offers us all stemmed glasses of wine. I declined, not wanting to be unhinged. But I do notice Katniss taking one. Well, I hope she knows the aftermaths. It's not like being drunk is pleasant.

Haymitch appears just as dinner is being served. I'm pretty surprised to see him cleaned and groomed. I suppose the Capitol managed to wrestle a stylist for him. And pretty sober, too. Which is a first, since he's never sober. Well, as far as I know and see. But he doesn't refuse when he's offered wine. At least he's eating. Wait, this is the first time I've ever seen him eat. I guess he really will pull himself together to help us. Brilliant…

Unsuprisingly, Cinna and Portia has a somewhat civilizing effect on Effie and Haymitch. At least, they are addressing each other politely. And they are nothing but full of praise on our stylists' opening act. Mushroom soup, roasted chicken, noodles in a green sauce and (best of all) cheese that melts on your tongue, served with sweet blue grapes. I stuff myself as full as I can get. The servers, all young people dressed in the similar white tunic like the one who served us wine, moved silently to and from the table, keeping the glasses and platters full.

Halfway through dinner, I notice Katniss exchanging that glass of wine for a glass of water, instead. Seems to me like she's starting to get drunk. I tuck into my bowl of onion soup, trying to hide my smirk. Told you so…

Haymitch and Effie are now starting a conversation on our interview costumes. And just as Cinna and Portia are giving some suggestion, a girl sets a gorgeous-looking cake on the table and deftly lights it. I stare at it in fascination, watching it blazes up and then the flames flicker around the edges for a while until it finally goes out.

" What makes it burn?" Katniss suddenly bursts. " Is it alcohol?" she says, looking up at the girl. And then, I saw in her eyes (although I bet they were a little bit cloudy) a faint recognition. She knows this girl. " Oh, I know you!" she exclaims. Blame that on the wine. She should've shut up because the adults are now staring at her. The girl shakes her head in denial and hurries away from the table.

" Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox?" Effie snaps. " The very thought."

" What's an Avox?" she asks.

" And even if you did, you are not to speak to one of them unless it's to give an order," says Effie. " Of course, you don't really know her."

Of course, but something about that look on Katniss' face tipped me off about the Avox girl. They knew each other. Probably not too close, but there was personal history between them. And now she starts to stammer.

" No, I guess not, I just –" and the wine is definitely not helping her. I suppose I need to step in now before she starts to talk nonsense.

" Of course," I say and , to add effect, snap my fingers. " Delly Cartwright. That's who it is. I kept thinking she looked familiar as well. Then I realized she's a dead ringer for Delly."

I see a look of relief crosses her face. " Of course, that's who I was thinking of. It must be the hair," she says.

" Something about the eyes, too," I add for good measure.

The energy at the table relaxes. " Oh, well. It that's all it is," says Cinna. " And yes, the cake has spirits but all the alcohol has burned off. I ordered it specially in order of your fiery debut."

We eat the cake, which is enormously delicious, and move into a sitting room to watch the replay of the opening ceremonies that's being broadcast. Hmm….a few of the other couples did make an impression. But of course, who can beat ours? Yeah, I'm feeling a little bit smug. And confident. It's okay, right?

" Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asks.

" Cinna's," says Portia.

" Just the perfect touch of rebellion," he says. " Very nice."

Rebellion? Is he nuts? Oh, yeah. I guess he is right. I mean, most of the other tributes stood apart so stiffly that you would have thought that the Games have already begun. Presenting ourselves as friends instead of adversaries has distinguished us as much as the fiery costumes.

" Tomorrow morning is the first training session. Meet me for breakfast and I'll tell you exactly how I want you to play it," says Haymitch to us. " Now go get some sleep while the grown-ups talk."

We walk together down the corridor to our rooms. When we get to her door, I lean against her door, blocking her way. She's known me for ages, known me better these few months. Surely she knows my body language by now : " EXPLAIN"

She hesitates. Oh, yeah. You should hesitate first before saying anything when you're in the Capitol. You don't want to end up as an Avox, do you?

" I heard that the view from the roof is awesome," I tell her, secretly hoping she understands the message behind it. Of course she understands. We've been talking in riddles forever. " Do you want to go to the roof?"

" Yeah, sure," she agrees.

" Come on, then." I lead her up a flight of stairs that leads to the roof. There's a small dome-shaped roof with a door the outside. As we step into the cool, windy evening air, I heard her catch her breath. The view from the roof is spectacular. But I'm not here to enjoy the view. Not technically.

We walk to a railing at the edge of the roof and look straight down the building to the street, which is buzzing with people. You can hear their cars, an occasional shout, and a strange metallic tinkling. Back home, I'd be tucked in and ready to sleep.

" I did asked Cinna why they'd let us up here on the roof," I tell her. " I mean, aren't they afraid that the tributes would commit suicide by jumping of the roof."

" What'd he say?" she asks.

" You can't," I reply. " Watch this," I say and hold out my hand, carefully, and touch the supposed empty space. There was a zapping sound and I pull my hand. " There's some kind of electric force that throws you back."

She snorts. " Always worried about our safety," she says. " Do you think they're watching us?"

I shrug. " Maybe. Probably. I think there's a garden up here. Let's go and see it."

On the other side of the dome, they've built a garden with flower beds and potted trees. From the branches, hang hundreds of wind chimes, which would explain the metallic tinkling I heard. Here in the garden, with the wind, it's enough to drown out two people's conversation. I turn to her, and wait.

" We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game," she whispers.

" You and your father?"

" No. Me and Gale. Suddenly, all the birds stopped singing at once. Except one. As if it was giving a warning call. And then we saw her. I'm sure it was the same girl. A boy was with her. Their clothes were tattered. They had circles under their eyes from no sleep. They were running as if their lives depended on it."

She was silent for awhile, probably remembering that dreadful day. " The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere," she continues. " I mean, one moment the sky was empty and the next it was there. It didn't make a sound but they saw it. A net dropped down on the girl and carried her up, fast, so fast like the elevator. They shot some sort of spear through the boy. It was attached to a cable and they hauled him up as well. But I'm certain the boy was dead. We heard the girl scream once. The boy's name, I think. Then, it was gone. The hovercraft. Vanished into thin air. And the birds started to sing again, as if nothing happened."

" And they didn't see you?" I ask her, knowing the answer.

" I don't know. We were under a shelf of rock."

" That's a first. A hunter who's not sure whether or not she's been spotted," I mock her. She rolls her eyes. " You're shivering," I comment, noticing her trembles. Whether it was from cold or the fright of the experience, I will never know. " Here," I say, putting my jacket around her. " Were they from here?"

She nods. " Where do you suppose they were going?"

" That I don't know. I mean, District 12 is pretty much the end of the line. District 13 is just a pile of ruins," she says. " Or why would they leave here."

" Well, I'd leave here." Stupid me, I don't know what made me say that. " Of course, the food's prime. That's a little bit hard to leave behind, huh?" We stood there for a while until I've had it. " It's getting a little bit chilly. We better go in." Inside the dome, it's warm and bright.

I walk her back to her room. In front of her room ( I don't know why I did ), I ask her, though I kept my tone conversational. " It happened before we got to know each other, huh?"

" Oh, yeah," she replies.

" So, you and Gale?"

" What about us?"

" I've always thought you guys were cousins before that explosion. Now I know you guys aren't. But probably something….a whole other dimension?" I say.

" Something a whole other dimension?" she repeats. " Can you not speak in riddles?"

" Are you guys in love?" I finally blurt out. That got her speechless.

" Have you lost your marbles, Perce?" she laughs. Actually laughs. " We're just best friends! Just like me and you!"

Best friends…

" Well, as long as it's not you who slits my throat, then it's fine with me," I tell her. She grins. " See you tomorrow."

" See you."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's the end of chapter 12. The upcoming chapters are probably not far now…as soon as my exams are over, I will .And update! R&R!

PS: Flames are welcome but if you think I am copying the story, then maybe you should stop reading because most of the people who follows doesn't think the same as you.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So, I am back. Again..anyways, thanks for all the reviews..and Happy Malaysia Day to all those Malaysians out there!

**uracow99: **Nah, it's okay…thanks for favouriting…

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the series or any of the characters you recognized…and if you can see the Hunger Games in this story, it's because Percy is present at the time of event…thank you._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Considering the circumstances, I actually had a pretty good night sleep. Call me crazy (maybe I am) but I kind of enjoy being here, in the Capitol. I mean, I get pampered, there's always food on the table and I don't have to worry about feeding anyone. Of course, it's only for a while. Unless I get crowned as a victor, then it'll probably be a permanent thing.

I wake up feeling very hungry. I always do, actually. Addy used to say I have a stomach the size of a house. Which I suppose I do, since I am easily hungry. After having a shower (which involves some certain accident with the temperature), I quickly dress up. Looking at the mirror, I think I'm looking a little bit paler than usual. Maybe a bit gaunt. Must be the stress. What do you think?

Well, looks like nobody is going to yell at me to come down to breakfast. And Haymitch didn't say the exact time he wants to meet us. I'd better go and stuff myself first.

I was really pleased to see that there are food served on the table. One of the Avoxes, a young man, nods when I asked him if I could help myself to the buffet of food. So, I start with the bread, which had always been my all-time favourite, and some of the hot chocolate we had yesterday. I must have drank around three servings of the hot chocolate when Katniss appears.

" You, too?" she asks, rolling her eyes.

" Hey, I was starving," I shrug. " Figured that they are going to be late, so I'd better start first."

" I thought so, too. Is that what you are just going to eat?" she asks, raising an eyebrow when she sees me only eating bread and hot chocolate.

" Nah…this is just the starter," I say. " As Addy," I stop, a sudden pang of sadness hits me, "….as Addy used to say, I have a stomach the size of a house," I say, trying to sound cheerful. But of course, my hesitation didn't go amiss. But Katniss was tactful enough to avoid questioning it.

" Well, then. Start filling that house of a stomach of yours, then," she grins. And that's what I did. Stuff myself. It does help me numb the pain I suddenly felt when I remembered Addy's joke. We continue to eat in silence, watching the sun rise over the Capitol.

I was pretty impressed to see Katniss continuing to eat; this time the rolls with the hot chocolate. I mean, she ate much more than me and she's still not full!

" Someone's got a big appetite," I comment. She didn't answer; merely rolls her eyes.

The door suddenly opens and Haymitch staggers in, looking only a little bit drunk. " Mornin'," he slurs. " Had a good night sleep?"

" Kind of," I reply.

" Good," he says. " 'Cause you're gonna need it," he guffaws before filling his plate with food. I had to stop myself from grinning at his uncare-ish attitude.

I see Katniss playing with the roll she had just taken from the basket. There's a look of queasiness on her face. I think my face probably has the same look on it. I mean, we'd be nutters if we don't feel queasy and/or nervous about the Games.

After Haymitch has finished several platters of stew, he pushes back his plate with a sigh. He takes a flask from his pocket (spirits, no doubt about that) and takes a long pull from it and leans his elbows on the table. " So, let's get down to business. Training. First off, if you like, I'll coach you separately. Decide now." Oh, yeah. Training. Facing the other tributes for the first time.

I totally forgot about that.

" Why would you coach us separately?" Katniss asks.

" Say you might have a secret skill that you don't want the other to know about," says Haymitch.

Secret skill? Oh, yeah…my secret skill has always been able to control waters. NOT. I accidentally laughed out loud, though at that. Everyone looked at me like I had lost my marbles.

" What?" I ask them. " I can laugh, can't I?" Haymitch gives me a look. " Okay, okay. Well, we don't have any secrets with each other." For some reasons, I think Katniss just blushed.

" You can coach us together," she tells Haymitch. I just shrugged. What difference will it make, really? We both know our own greatness…so, there's nothing to hide.

" All right, so give me some ideas on what you can do," says Haymitch.

We look at each other. I shrug. " We can hunt. She with a bow, me with a knife."

" What about a sword?" asks Haymitch.

" It's not so different from a knife, now is it?" I say. He rubs his chin thoughtfully before turning his attention on Katniss.

" Are you good enough with a bow and arrows?" he asks her.

" I'm alright," was all she said. I shook my head.

" She's underrating herself," I tell Haymitch. " She's brilliant. Her kills are usually clean. She shoots her arrow right in the eye so the carcass aren't damaged. Well, usually."

" What the heck are you doing?" she suddenly snaps at me and it kinda pissed me off. I mean, seriously, she's underrating herself and when I'm trying to help her, she snaps at me.

" What are _you_ doing?" I shot back at her. " I'm trying to help you here. You're brilliant with that bow and arrows. Why are you underrating yourself?!"

" Let me be, you moron!" she suddenly yell at me. " I don't need your help! Enough is enough!"

" What is enough?" I yell back at her. " I am trying to repay you back for what you have done for me all this time!"

" So you want to play by that angle, huh? Fine!" she says before turning to Haymitch. " He is a whiz with a knife. I didn't even need to teach him twice for him to get a clean kill. He can even kill someone or something just with a flick of his hand and you won't even notice it!"

" That's ridiculous," I retort.

" No, it is not!"

We glare at each other.

" You have no idea," I say slowly, " the effect you can have." There was a flicker of surprise in her eyes before it is replaced by the usual cold stare.

There was silence for a minute before Haymitch clears his throat. " Well, then. Well, well, well. Katniss, there's no guarantee there'll be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, show them what you can do. Until then, stay clear of archery. Are you any good at trapping?"

" I know a few basic snares," she mutters.

" Basic?" I ask her. " You know a hell lot more than just basics, Katniss." She opens her mouth to retort but Haymitch managed to cut in.

" Okay, that's enough you two," he says firmly. " Man, I'm getting jibes here. You two fancy each other, huh?"

" When hell freezes over," I say without realizing it.

" Fair enough," she replies. We glare at each other.

" Right. Uh…Percy, don't underestimate your ability to throw knives, okay? From what I understand, you can kill from a far distance and that is an advantage for you." I didn't respond. " And I've heard that you used to work in the mines back at the district, right?" I nod. " That might come in handy too. You could actually rig some bombs or something." Silence. " In the Training Center, there will be the weapons you are most familiar with: bows, arrows, knives. But don't reveal anything about your skills with those weapons, okay? Not in front of the other tributes. The plan is for the both of you. You go to group training. Spend the time trying to learn something you don't know. Throw a spear. Swing a mace. Learn to tie a decent knot. Save showing what you're best at for private sessions. Are we clear?" We both nod.

" And one last thing. In public, I want you both by each other's side at all times," says Haymitch. We both started to object, but Haymitch slams his hand on the table. " Every minute! It's not open for discussion! You agreed to do as I said You will be together, you will appear to be amiable to each other. Now get out. Meet Effie at the elevator at ten for training."

I stomp my way back to my quarters, fuming. Angry at Haymitch for making us do this. Angry at Katniss for talking me up. And of course, angry at myself for saying what I had said. I didn't mean it, actually. Really didn't mean it.

But what was that? Back there, in the dining room…did we just talk up each other's strengths and abilities? This really have to stop. Pretending we are friends. Okay, we weren't pretending being friends but….I don't know. But it really have to stop. Because sooner or later, we have to accept the fact that we are going to be bitter adversaries. Heck, maybe we are going to be the one who will slit each other's throats.

I rub my face, trying to get the anger out. When it's finally gone, I glance at the clock. Almost ten. It's time to meet my fellow tributes…

* * *

The actual training rooms are below ground level of our building. With these elevators, the ride is less than a minute. The doors open into an enormous gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. Although it isn't ten yet, we're the last ones to arrive. The other tributes are gathered in a tense circle. They each have a square cloth pinned to their shirts with their district number. While someone pins the number 12 on my back, I glanced around the room. We're the only ones dressed like twins. Great..

As soon as we join the circle, the trainer, a tall, athletic woman named Atala steps up and begins to explain the training schedule. Experts in each skills will remain at their stations. We will be free to travel from area to area as we choose, per our mentor's instructions. Some of the stations teach survival techniques, others fighting techniques. We are forbidden to engage in any combative exercise with another tribute (oh, yeah…I can't wait to get my hands on that humongous boy from 2. NOT). There are assistants on hand if we want to practice with a partner (does this include killing them? I mean, as part of the training? No? Okay, just asking…).

When Atala begins to read the list of the skill stations, I notice Katniss' eyes flitting around the room, taking in everyone. And I see despair in her eyes. I follow her gaze and can't resist a smile. Yes, of course she feels a little bit despair. Almost all of the boys and at least half of the girls are bigger than her. Heck, half of the boys and some of the girls are bigger than me, and I am bigger than her! Well, just a little bit. I move in closer to her.

" Nervous?"

" Aren't you?" I shrug. " They're all bigger than me! Than us!" There's definitely despair in her voice.

" Yes, but you have to remember: we are faster, stronger and better than all of them put together, okay? We will stand a chance. This Games, District Twelve had sent the finest fighters from…uh, the Seam," I finish my 'speech' lamely. " Okay, never mind about that. But just remember, we are the best."

" Is that so, Twelve?" Uh-oh... I look up and saw that the circle had broken up. Atala had finished her briefing and the humongous boy from Two, Cato, I think his name is approached us. " Are you really better than all of us put together?" He heard us?

" Oh, yes." Stupid me. I don't know where the sudden bravery had come from. All I know is that I may get landed into deep, deep trouble. In the arena. Where no one but sponsors can help me. " I know that the both of us are better than the rest of you put together."

" You guys don't seem that much," Cato said, looking us up and down. " In fact, you two look like a pair of walking sticks." There were hoots of laughter and I saw that the Career pack – the pack that consists traditionally of tributes from 1, 2 and 4 – guffawing.

" Oh, yeah? Well, don't underestimate us, pair of walking sticks. There's a reason why we are better than you," I retorted back. Katniss tugs at my arm, pulling me away from Cato.

" Oh, really, Twelve? Well, you and that stick friend of yours better watch your back. Because maybe you two are going to be my first targets." More hoots of laughter.

" Just ignore them," Katniss mutters as we stopped at the first station.

" Where are we?" I was still fuming I didn't notice the sign over the station. " Oh…" Knot tying.

The trainer seems pleased to have students. You get the feeling that the knot-tying class isn't a Hunger Games hot spot. When he realizes the both of us – well, mostly Katniss – knows something about snares, he shows us a simple, excellent trap that will leave a human competitor dangling by the leg. We concentrate on this one skill for an hour before moving on to the next station: camouflaging. My favourite. Because back home, it involves playing with water and mud. Mostly. And I absolutely adore water.

" If Peeta was here, he would definitely have enjoyed this station," I suddenly say as we swirl around clays and berry juices on our skin.

" Why the sudden talk about Peeta?" Katniss asks.

" Just some random thing," I shrug. " He does the cakes back at the bakery."

" Really," she says, sounding interested but I know she's getting bored with the topic.

" Yeah…you know, the iced ones. The ones on display, that Prim and Addy used to drag us just so they could see the cakes." The iced cakes are something of an art, that I can tell you.

" Really? Well, they are lovely. If only you could frost someone to death," she says scathingly.

" Don't be too superior, Katniss. You never know what shape the arena will be. Say if it's a giant cake-"

" Say we move on," she cuts me and moves away.

I sigh and follow her. She can be a little too unpredictable sometimes. Yeah, yeah, a small voice inside my head say. Look at the kettle, it continues, it's calling the pot black.

Shut up, I tell it.

* * *

**A/N : So, there's chapter 13…sorry for the late update…busy, busy, busy….my exams are super duper nearing…so, yeah…it's not long before I can update daily or weekly…**

**R&R! Flames are accepted but do please behave…if not, then don't read this story…please and thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay…my MCE has finally ended….and I have the next 6 months to update regularly…I really want to thank you guys for sticking to this story even if I haven't been updating it…I really appreciate it…love y'all! And I am really sorry for updating it mega late….**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

So….

It's been nearly three days. Me and Katniss have been going quietly from station to station. There wasn't much to do, since we had to lay low. But we do pick up some valuable skills like starting fires, knife throwing (even if I already excel at it. Just saying..) and shelter making. And I think I do remember Haymitch telling us to lay low for a while but I suppose we just can't do it right. I mean, I actually excelled in hand-to-hand combat! How come I never knew I had the strength? And the both of us breeze by the edible plant section without even blinking an eye ( I saw Cato looking murderously at us…). But being the good boy I am, I constantly remind ourselves that we are not to go anywhere near archery or the knives (even if I was tempted…I mean, just look at the knives! I could get a very decent kill with those!).

The Gamemakers appeared pretty early on the first day. Twenty or so men and women, dressed in deep purple robes. They just sit on an elevated stands that surrounds the gymnasium. Sometimes they wander around, watching us, jotting some notes here and there. But most frequently, most frequently….they just sit down and eat at the endless banquet that have been laid down for them, ignoring us, which was find by me. But they do seem to take quite an interest with this year's tributes from District 12. Katniss' nudged me a few times, always telling me that the Gamemakers are keeping an eye on us. Seriously? Whatever…they consult with the trainers during our meals as well. We see them all gathered together when we come back. Like I'd care…

Anyhow, I've noticed that breakfast and dinner are served on our floor, but at lunch the twenty-four of us eat in a dining room off the gymnasium. Food is arranged on carts around the room and you serve yourself, which is super cool. But it wasn't really cool when the Career tributes gather around one table. They are so rowdy and noisy, as if they wanted to prove their superiority, that they aren't scared of one another and that we are beneath their dignity. Well, I'll show them. Most of the other tributes sit alone, like lost sheep. No one says a word to us. Katniss and I eat together (uh…awkward much?), and since Haymitch has been dogging us about it, we try to keep up a friendly conversation during the meals. It wasn't that hard….I guess.

Since I'm the more talkative one, I usually try to find a fun topic. Which is close to impossible since everything around us seems to remind us that we're about to get slaughtered. Well, at least, it does to me. I just got bored with our routine and partly because I miss her so badly, I started to tell Katniss all of me and Addy's childhood stories. She seems to genuinely like them. Well, I think so.

" One day, we decided to play a prank on Mrs. Woodlum," I tell her.

" All of you?"

" Yep. So, this guy, Chuck found a nest of mice. We put the mice in glass bottles and hid the bottles all around the orphanage. We already warned the girls about the mice so they managed to shut up and not scream. You should've heard her scream her head off." We both laugh. It was pretty nice, not to have to pretend to laugh. That's a lot of 'to'.

" Okay, I'm out of stories. What about you?" I ask her. " And tell me an entertaining one, will you? I'm bored."

She made a face at me. " Fine. Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?"

" Uh, no. But it does sound fascinating," I say.

She tries to 'entertain' me with her story about the day she had foolishly challenged a black bear for a beehive.

I made a face. " Not entertaining at all, Katniss." Her jaw drops open. " I mean, you _have _to do better than that." She starts to protest but my eye catches a slight movement.

" I think we have a shadow," I murmur to her. She turns her head towards the shadow. " Her name's Rue."

Nothing in her expression could be read.

" What can we do about it?" she asks, sounding a little bit harsh.

I shrug. " She reminds me of Prim and Addy." She glares at me.

The little girl, Rue is from District 11, I heard. And she is definitely one shadow that is pretty damn hard to lose. I mean, she would , like ,slip up and join us at every single station we went. I must say, even if she is small, she has some pretty amazing surviving skill. She's clever with plants, climbs swiftly, and has good aim. Heck, she can hit the target every single time with a slingshot. But yeah, when you look at it from another point of view, her chances of surviving a fight with even Katniss is like nil. Nada. Though I am still very amazed by her abilities. Enough said.

So, on the third day of training, they start to call us out of lunch for our 'eagerly' awaited private sessions with the Gamemakers. District by district, the boys first (haven't they ever heard of the phrase 'Ladies first'?) then the girls. Being from District 12, well, you must really suck at numbers if you can't even guess when is our turn. Since we didn't know where to go (or what to do) to pass the time, we just linger in the dining room. I could feel myself going drowsy while waiting, probably nodding a few times because Katniss would jab me in the ribs occasionally, hissing things like " wake up!" or " don't go to sleep!"

I only regain my consciousness when they call Rue. Only now did I actually feel nervous. I mean, finally, there are some butterflies in my stomach. Great….just what I need.

" Percy Jackson!"

" Well, there goes my name," I say to Katniss. " I guess this is where you should wish me luck, you know? Maybe I'd be lucky enough to scrape an eight or even a ten!"

" Oh, shut up," she say, rolling her eyes.

I grin. " Shoot straight, kid."

" You too."

Good enough, I guess. Better that than none.

" Well, here goes nothing," I mutter to myself, before going into the Training Room, where the Gamemakers are waiting.

" Hey there," I wave at them. A few raised their eyebrows, while others wave back at me. " So, now I am going to demonstrate to you guys how," my eyes ran along the racks of knives, axes and whatnot, " I can become a dangerous killer."

A few of the Gamemaker snickers.

" Now, hold your horses, guys. You haven't seen me throw these baby yet." Yet another round of snickers. " Okay…I'll just show you my skills."

I pick up several knives and went to one of the target boards. I took a deep breath and aimed at the bull's eye. All of the knives hit the bull's eye. I heard several of them clap in appreciation. But I know it wasn't enough. I've seen the girl from Two, Clove or something throw these. It was much more with precision. I mean, she even threw some with her eyes closed.

" Can I get someone to be my partner?" I ask them, knowing my particular skill could earn me at least an eight.

The Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane nodded and a young man in black and red uniform steps out on to the platform.

" I want to try out these," I gesture towards the racks of swords. The young man nods. We each take a sword. The one I picked was a little bit heavy. It didn't feel right.

We start to duel. He went in for a strike but I manage parry his attack. It went on and on until he finally managed to disarm me.

" Hang on for a bit. This one isn't right for me," I say to him. I hurry back to the rack, knowing that I don't have much time. I quickly test every one of the sword until I finally found the one – almost – suitable for me. " Okay. One more time."

Again, this time he attack and I manage to parry it, yet again. He slashes and whirls and twist his weapon in deadly arcs, but I too manage to do the same. In the end, I finally manage to get under his guard and disarm him.

He smiles at me, nods before leaving the platform.

" Very well, Mr. Jackson. You may go now," Seneca Crane says. A few of the Gamemakers nods and whispers to each other.

Well, I guess maybe that eight is indeed in my hands.

That's good.

I guess.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, finally I updated…Chapter 15 will be up shortly…I hope… anyways, read and review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well, thanks for all of my reviewers, even though the numbers weren't that awesome…anyways, this is the 15th chapter..hope you guys enjoy it..

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was enjoying myself over tea when Katniss suddenly barged into the suite, her face red and her eyes absolutely looked downcast.

" Katniss?" Effie calls out to her. " Katniss, come and have some tea with us!" Effie turns towards us. " She ignored me!" she exclaims, looking upset. Everyone shrugs. She continues to complain about Katniss' 'rudeness' and all.

" Oh, give it a rest a will you?" I finally say to her, bored of listening to her complaints. " She's a little bit upset. She'll be okay soon after," I tell her. " If she's still sulking or something I'll go and talk to her. Okay?"

Effie huffs a little but shuts up soon after.

********************  
One hour goes by…  
********************

" Is she out yet?" Effie's head appears at the sitting room door.

" No, Effie," I answer back, not taking my eyes of the television. Cinna had handed me some of the earlier Games' tapes.

" How long does she think she can do this?" she mutters. " Oh, dreadful manners. Absolutely dreadful manners."

I didn't respond.

It was dinnertime when she finally appears. And that was because Effie had gone and asked her to join us for dinner.

" Hey," I say to her. She merely nods at me, her face still red and splotchy. " You okay?" She shrugs. " Okay, I'll shut up now." She nods in agreement.

The adults began to have a small chitchat when I notice her looking at me, her eyes forlorn. I raise my eyebrows in question, _ What up?_ She shook her head. When the main course arrives, Haymitch finally say, " Okay, enough small talk, just how bad were you today?"

I give my report first. " The weapons weren't suited with me. Some too light, some too heavy. I didn't think I made an impression at all on them. And by the time I showed up, most of them were a little bit drunk, I think. Because their face were a little bit red and all. But some did pay some attention to me. Although I didn't do superbly."

" And you, sweetheart?" says Haymitch.

" I shot an arrow at the Gamemakers."

I choke on my piece of chicken.

" You what?"

Cinna thumps me on the back until I could breathe again.

"I shot an arrow at them. Not exactly at them. In their direction. It's like Percy said, I was shooting and they were ignoring me and I just …I just lost my head, so I shot an apple out of their stupid roast pig's mouth!" she say, a tone of defiance in her voice.

" And what did they say?" Cinna asks carefully.

" Nothing. Or I don't know. I walked out after that," she says.

" Without being dismissed?" Trust Effie to make a big deal of it.

" I dismissed myself," she shrugs, which caused Effie to shriek in despair.

" Effie, shut up," I say to her. She turns her heavily made up face to me.

" How rude!" she snarls at me.

" Okay, fine. Effie, _please_ shut up. Better?" I sneer at her. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. " So, why are you worked up?" I ask Katniss.

" I….I'm scared they'll do something to my mother and Prim," she mumbles.

" I doubt it," Haymitch and I say at the same time. I snicker into my pudding and he manages a grin. " You see, it just wouldn't make much sense. They'd have to reveal what happened in the Training Center for it to have any worthwhile effect on the population. People need to know what you did. But they can't since it's secret, so it'd be a waste of effort," he explains. " More likely they'll make your life hell in the arena."

" Which has been our agreement from the very start, remember? Torture these children because their district rebelled against us. Shocker, I know," I add, the tone of sarcasm becomes even more pronounced. " So…all cheered up now? Got your appetite back?"

She grins at me.

" What were their faces like?" Her grin widens.

" Shocked. Terrified. Uh, ridiculous, some of them. One man tripped backward into a bowl of punch." We all had a good laugh at that, except for Effie. Although it seems to me as if she's trying hard not to roll over the floor laughing her ass off since it's 'rude'.

" Well, it serves them right. It's their job to pay attention to you. And just because you come from District Twelve is not an excuse to ignore you." Her eyes suddenly dart around as if she's said something totally outrageous. " I'm sorry, but that's what I think," she says to no one in particular.

" That's what we all think, Effie," I tease her. Her eyes bulge, giving her the appearance of a rather surprised toad.

" I'll get a very bad score," Katniss says miserably.

" Not as bad as mine. I mean, you should've seen me. Damn lame I was," I tell her. Everyone laughs again.

" Scores only matter if they're very good, no one pays much attention to the bad or mediocre ones. For all they know, you could be hiding your talents to get a low score on purpose. People use that strategy," Portia says, her hand on my shoulder.

Katniss grins at me before starting to gobble everything she could reach.

After dinner, we go to the sitting room to watch the scores announced on television. First they show a photo of the tribute, the flash their score below it. The Career Tributes, as usual, would get in the eight-to-ten range. Wow, what a surprise! Anyways, most of the other players average a five. Rue, on the other hand, comes up with a seven. Wow, if I get a lower score than her I'd kill myself. No pun intended.

And finally, our district. Wait for it…wait for it…

There's my picture….

And my score….

Ten?

Effie squeals with delight and gives me a hug. Portia patted me on the back while Haymitch gave me the thumbs up.

" Guess you weren't that lame with knives and whatnots," Katniss snickers.

" Shut up."

Then it was her turn. Her face turned a little bit pale.

Her picture comes up. Then the score…

Eleven!

Effie squeals more louder. You know, like the sound when you step on a rodent or something. Yeah, a bit like that. We all cheered and congratulated her. She still seems to be in a shock, though.

" There must be a mistake. How…how could that happen?" she asks Haymitch.

" Oh, just shut up will you? They gave you a good score so just suck it up," I tell her, grinning. She kick me in the shin in response.

Haymitch guffaws. " Guess they liked your temper," he says. " They've got a show to put on. They need some players with some heat."

" Katniss, the girl who was on fire," says Cinna and gives her a hug. " Oh, wait until you see your interview dress."

" More flames?" she asks.

" Of a sort," he says mischievously.

" Well, I'm glad I'm not going to wear flames anymore," I snicker at her. She kicks me again in the shin.

" Oh, don't sound too sure, Percy," Portia smiles at me, her eyes just as mischievous as Cinna's.

Uh-oh….

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of Chapter 15 folks. Hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to press the review button! **** Thanks once again…**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_ OMG….thanks so much to those who reviewed last chapter…I am so sorry it takes a long time for me just to finish a chapter. I mean, this story should already be on its way to the arena….*sigh*I'll try to speed up the pace. I can't promise but I will try my best. Okay? _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I wake up the next morning feeling oddly cheerful. I mean, I've made it this far. I've done really good, getting a really good score. Heck, I feel as if I may stand a chance in the Games. Maybe I can win it this year. Who knows, right?

I roll over and look up at the ceiling. So…tonight is the interview night. Right…..

When I walked into the dining room, Katniss was rushing out, throwing me a very, very dirty look.

" What did I do?" I ask Haymitch and Effie.

" I told her that you wanted to be coached separately," Haymitch shrugs.

" I did?"

" Yes, douche bag," he snarls.

" Uh, why?"

" Because I said so," he said simply. " Eat up, kid. You've got a four session with me this morning. After that you've got a session with Effie."

" A four hour session with you? For what?"

" Content," he says shortly before excusing himself from the table. Not, of course, without snatching a bottle filled with a honey-gold liquid.

" And you've got to improve your presentation with me," Effie chirps cheerfully. " Eat up. You don't want to be late for your session with Haymitch," she says, patting me on the cheek.

Right….

* * *

" So…,"Haymitch says as I lounge on the couch in front of him.

" So…?" I imitate him.

" What are we going to do with you, kid?" he says, drumming his fingers on the couch's arm thoughtfully. " How are we going to present you…"

" Present me?"

" For the interview. Are you going to be charming? Fierce? Brainiac? Funny"

" Oh…"

" You look as if you're witty enough. Let's try that angle."

" I'm witty?" I ask him, feeling quite pleased someone said I'm witty.

" Apparently not," he rolls his eyes.

" Ouch. That hurt. That really hurt," I say, making a sad face.

" Shut up. Let's start now," he says, waving his hand impatiently." I'll be the interviewer."

" Duh," I say, rolling my eyes. He ignored my sarcasm.

Four hours later, I swear my voice has faded into nothingness. Okay, that's exaggerating. But I'm hoarse, that I can tell you.

" Good, good," Haymitch says, looking incredibly pleased. " Looks like you won't have much problem when interacting with people."

" Gee, thanks," I say hoarsely. " Can I have a drink now?"

" Oh, yeah. Sure. Sorry, forgot about that," he chuckled, waving at an Avox young man. The Avox hurries over and hands me a glass of water.

" Thanks," I say to him. He merely nodded before scuttling off. " Why are we not supposed to talk to them except to give orders and such?" I ask Haymitch.

" Because it's the rule. Unless, of course, you want to join them as an Avox too, that is," he says, taking a swig from his glass of wine.

" Ah…well, no thanks. I adore my voice very much," I say.

" Good for you. Now scram. It's your session with Effie," he says, shooing me out of the sitting room.

" I thought we're going to have some lunch first before the next session!" I protested. He gives me the evil eye. " Well, I'm starving. What do you expect?" Then to my astonishment, he actually smiled.

" You are going to get along really well with Caesar," he comments.

" Caesar Flickerman? The host? Why?" I ask him as I follow him to the dining room.

" It's just a hunch. Now shut up, please," he says as he took a seat next to Katniss.

" Okay, fine," I say, as I load my dish with mashed potatoes and buttered buns. " How're you doing, Katniss?"

She ignores my question, shoveling the food as fast as she could.

What the heck did I do? Can anybody actually enlighten me?

After lunch is my session with Effie. Yippee….

* * *

" Let's see now, sweetie," she says as she circles me. " Hmm…straighten up, now. We don't want you to slouch," she whacks my back. " Chins up," she pushes my chin up with the end of her ruler. " Try smiling."

I smile.

" That is grinning. You don't want you to _grin. _We want you to _smile_," she says as she pinches my lips and adjusts it to the 'smile' option.

" Honestly, Effie, would it make any difference? Since, you know, I'll be talking most of the time," I tell her. " They won't notice if I'm smiling or not anyway."

" Well, of course you are going to be talking and probably no one is going to notice but you don't want to look as if you're scowling, right? As if you don't like to be here," she purses her lips as she surveys the 'imperfections' on me.

" Oh, yeah. I'm here to be butchered but I'm supposed to like it here. Oh, yeah. Definitely liking it," I grumble under my breath. To which, she whacks me again on the back.

" Straight up. And watch your tongue, will you?" she says, looking incredibly annoyed. " You don't want to talk like that in front of the audience."

" Yeah, you're right. Wouldn't want the audience to be upset right?"

She didn't reply, though.

* * *

I didn't sleep so well that night.

I suppose it's got to do with the fact that tomorrow I will be running around in the arena , trying to stay alive.

I had finally gotten my eyelids to close when someone screeched at my ear.

" Rise and shine, pretty boy!"

" It's still early, Deia," I complain, pulling the pillow onto my head.

" We've got lots of thing to do today, Percy," came the slow and deep voice of Tolip. " You don't want to be late or anything."

" The interviews isn't going to happen until this evening. Can't I sleep in?" I whine. " I didn't get my beauty sleep last night."

" Be macho, man," Deilly says, pulling me into a sitting position. " Us guys don't need no beauty sleep. 'Sides, you look good already. Um…minus the stink, that is."

" Fine…I'll go and shower. Just give me a minute, will you? And give me some privacy. I'll need that," I grumble, dragging myself out of the bed and in to the shower.

Several minutes later ( I didn't get to dry myself properly ), I'm on one of the chair that stylists usually use, you know, the spindly one? Yeah, I'm in that chair, patiently (NOT!) and willingly ( AS IF!) let my face be made up.

" You know, it is so unmanly for a guy to get his face made up, you know. I mean, yeah, it'd probably help us look good but don't you think the original look is better?" I ask them as they were buffing my nails and applying foundation and all.

" Use the secret weapon?" Deia asks Tolip. She grimaces before nodding.

"Secret weapon? What secret weap-" I falter when I see Deilly pulling a huge roll of silver duct tape. " Oh, come on, gu-" My voice went muffled as Deilly puts a long, thick strip of the duct tape on my mouth.

" You are going to look wonderful!" Deia giggles.

Great….

* * *

I nearly dozed off….

" Is Percy ready yet?" came Portia's voice.

" Almost," Tolip replies. " Is he asleep?" I hear her murmur to herself.

Then, I felt someone slapping me gently on the face, making me nearly jump out of the chair.

" Ugh..ugh…ga…ga…." I squint at them through my eyelids.

" Why does he have duct tape on his mouth?" Portia asks curiously.

" He won't stop chatting," Deia says brightly. " So, we decided to silence him using duct tape so he won't interrupt our work," she flashes a big smile at Portia.

Portia merely shrugged. " Hey, Percy?" she asks. " You awake?"

" Mhmm…," I reply, still feeling drowsy.

" Take off the duct tape," I hear Portia say, the tone of amusement was evident in her voice. " My, my…see, Percy? If you had let them do their job, you wouldn't have to feel the pain," she says as I yell when Deilly pulls (did I say pull? Sorry, I meant RIP) the duct tape off of my mouth.

" Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I say, rubbing my bottom face. " So, what do you think of their work?"

" You look hot," Deia giggles. Deilly jabs her in the ribs and she immediately shuts up. " Sorry," she say, her plumpish cheeks reddening.

" Well, you do look, as Deia puts it, hot. I'm sure everyone would agree," Portia say, nodding approvingly at the team's work. " Now, for the final touch," she say, gesturing at Deilly. " Your costume." Deilly lays down a bag that is usually used to cover fancy clothes. " Put it on, now."

" Nice," I comment, eyeing the garment Portia had designed.

It was a simple dark tuxedo. Really, it was. But when I shift slightly you can see a fiery design moving all over me.

Sweet.

" Thank you, Percy," Portia smile warmly, while the rest of the team whoops and prances around the room. " You nervous?"

" Me? Nah…," I chuckle. " Heck yes I'm nervous. You should put a bullet through me if I'm not." Her smile got wider.

" I know you would do great," she puts her arm around me and gives me a squeeze. " From Deia's stories, I think you are a charmer. So, I think you won't have any trouble with charming the audience, right?"

" Oh, the audience? Nah…I'm a natural, aren't I? 'Course, they _would_ be charmed if only I didn't bolt or wet myself," I say.

" Well, let's hope you won't do either of those. C'mon, they're starting to roll the ball," Portia says, steering me towards the door.

* * *

**A/N: So, another chapter done. Next one (hopefully) won't be long. Oh, and I got my MCE results. I've got 2A+, 4As, 2B+ and 1B. Tell me: how'd I do, in your opinion.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_Thanks to 14gnatbug, Codex, prince of the seas and LifeXChanger for reviewing the last chapter. And also thanks to felixkawaii for those lovely PMs…now, onto Chapter 17! And, I know it's a little bit short but sorry for that...I'll make it up in Chapter 18_

**Disclaimer: **_If I had written an awesome book like the Percy Jackson series or the Hunger Games series, I'd be filthy rich right now.._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Waiting is agony. Enough said.

We were introduced first to the audience. Then seated according to districts (duh!) with the girl tribute preceding the boy tribute. And then, we had to wait for our turn to be interviewed by the Hunger Games' host, Caesar Flickerman.

And like I had said, waiting is agony. Absolute, agony. I didn't know how I got hold of this piece of paper ( at least, I _think _it was a piece of paper. It's already been torn to pieces!). Katniss, on the other hand, is stiff as if a wooden plank had been strapped to her back. Her face, as usual, is devoid of any emotion. But she is rather pale.

And it kinda sucks because we have to hear how every other tributes present themselves. I mean, that boy from District 2, Cato is absolutely vicious. The girl from District 6, Annabeth or something is playing the I'm-smart-so-bet-on-me card. The boy from District 7, Grover who was quiet and gained sympathies from the audience because he was on crutches (I hate the Capitol…even the crippled are to participate in the Games).

Oh, crap!

What's my approach again?

Oh, crap!

I'm dead!

Oh, CRAP!

It's Katniss' turn!

Double CRAP!

My turn….

Can I just like, have somebody shoot me with an arrow or bludgeon me to death? Because there is no way I am going on stage…

Wait, Caesar is talking..

" Wait, what?" I accidentally blurt out.

He roared with laughter.

" My, my! District 12's tributes are mighty jumpy and nervous this year!" Roars of laughter from the audience. Caesar Flickerman chuckled some more before repeating. " I was asking you how do you find the Capitol?"

"Oh," I say, relaxing. " Well, uh…," I look around, trying to find a suitable answer. " Um…I like the…shower?"

" The shower?" Caesar asks, his interest obviously piqued.

" Yeah. I mean, back home we usually bathe using water in a basin. But showering here, in the Capitol? It feels like waltzing in the rain in summer!" I exclaim.

" That is an interesting way to put it, Percy," muses Caesar.

" Well, your showers are interesting," I reply. " One morning I accidentally pressed some new buttons and these foam and bubbles with strawberry and orange scent." The audience laughs. " Hey, do I still smell like a candy to you?"

" Do you…do you smell like a candy to _me_?" Caesar asks, perplex.

" Yeah, come and take a sniff!" I say to him. The audience hoots with laughter.

" Oh, okay," he says, slowly inching forward. Then, carefully, he took a sniff. At first he didn't say anything. But then he broke into a huge grin and the audience roars again with laughter. " Well, you do smell…um…shall I put it 'sweet'?"

" Oh, yes. I think it suits me perfectly well. You know, back at home, I'm quite the charmer, so I was told," I say, making things up as I go. " Most girls go googly eye when I walk pass them. So I think sweet is good."

More laughter. " Are you?" Caesar asks, chuckling. " Well, I'm sure many of the audience here, girls mostly, would like to go out with you. Am I right or not?" Loud, appreciative applause and cat calls are heard. I couldn't stop myself grinning. This is good.

" But since you are quite a charmer, can you tell us a little bit of your love life back in District 12?" Caesar suddenly asks.

" Love life?" I repeat.

" Of course. We all would like to know if you have the dream girl," he says, smiling impishly.

" Well, I have no girlfriend, if that is what you guys are wondering. So, I'm available, ladies. Please take note!" A few of the girls in the front row waves at me, so I wave back and wink at them. I swear, one of them swooned! " But…um…I do have a crush on someone back home."

" Really? And is she pretty?" Caesar inquires.

" You know, prettiness doesn't count if you have a rotten heart," I reply, " but yes, she's pretty. And she has a good heart. And she's also brave. She once nearly shoot me with an arrow."

" She sounds charming. Would you tell us who this lucky lady is?" Caesar prods on.

" Well, um….I wouldn't dare actually because of my position now in the Games," I try to run from the question. " And that I think she doesn't actually know I have a crush on her."

" You mean, she won't return back your feelings?"

" Something along that line," I agree.

" You know, if you win this thing and you go back home, I'm sure she will have no choice but to go out with you," Caesar says.

" Yeah, problem is, she came here with me."

Hush fell over the audience.

" Oh…." was all that Caesar could say.

* * *

**A/N : **_Well, that's the end of Chapter 17. Chapter 18 will be (hopefully) will be up in no time! Cheers! And don't forget to leave a review! That would really help speed up the updating._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Hey, another update. Hope you guys liked the last chapter. You know, you guys surprised me with all the new favourites and follows…I am definitely honoured and all. I love you guys! And Codex 14gnatbug and the prince of seas, again, thanks for the review._

**Guest: ** _spot on! _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

You know, I might as well be signing a death certificate.

And why, WHY did I agree to play this by Haymitch's rules (yes, the I-have-a-crush-on-Katniss is _his_ idea..)? I think it's got to do with the sponsors. Love story? You have got to be kidding me! Okay, I don't deny that I do have a crush on Katniss but admitting it (more like pretending to) in front of the whole citizen of Panem? And the fact that said person doesn't have any clue?

Yeah…I think I may have signed my death certificate…

" Oh…." was all Caesar could say.

" Yeah. _Oh_," I repeat, smiling grimly. " Definitely an 'oh'." I could feel the cameras training its glare on me. And I have a feeling it'll go to Katniss, showing the whole country how she looked.

" Dear me," Caesar said, patting my arm, " that is an extremely bad piece of luck, Percy."

" Well, I have a knack for attracting bad luck. Good luck rarely happens to me. Truly rare," I say, grinning.

" Well, you don't know whether or not that is true," Caesar say, reassuring me. " Maybe, just maybe the rules could be tweak just a little bit, right And maybe the _both _ of you can go back home!"

I laugh at that. " As if!" I snort. " That, my friend, is excellent luck and as good luck rarely happens to me, excellent luck will never, ever do."

The audience laugh some more and Caesar laughed probably the loudest.

" And I take it the young lady doesn't know?"

" Nope. Not until I decided to be a Romeo on this stage," I tell him. " And I'm not exactly the only one," I add.

" The only one what?" Caesar asks.

" Um…," I could feel myself blushing by now, " Well, um…"

" Oh, do you mean you've got competitions back home?" Caesar asks, his grin widening. I nod. " Oh, dear me! Our dear Percy Jackson has competition for the heart of the lovely Katniss Everdeen back in District 12! What a shame!"

" I know. It sucks," I say, grinning.

The audience laughs.

" Oh, ladies and gentlemen, wouldn't you just love to pull her back out and have a response?" A roar of approval can probably bring the building down. " Sadly, rules are rules. And Katniss Everdeen's time has been spent. Well, Percy Jackson, best of luck to you, even though it rarely happens to you, and I think I speak for all of us when I say our heart goes with yours."

The roar of the crowd is deafening! I think I did good with the interview. Yay for me! Of course, I've got Katniss to deal with after this….but other than that, they absolutely bought the whole sob story. Tee hee….

* * *

Well, what did I tell you? That Katniss is going to flip?

She did…right after she pushed me down and send me tumbling into an urn…

…and now my hands are bleeding like crazy!

" Ow," I say, pulling out bits of the ceramics out of my hands. " And _why_ did decide to attack me?"

" How _dare _you!" she shrieks. Personally, aside from being scared of her fiery rage, I am quite grateful the other tributes don't share the same floor with us. Or they'll think we are having an argument which will lead to a break up which would probably lead to horrible death in the arena. " You had no right! No right to go saying those things about me!"

Saved by the bell! Or the elevator, whichever you prefer. Because now, the whole of crew are here: Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia.

" What's going on?" says Effie, a teensy weensy note of hysteria to her voice. " Did you fall?"

" Yeah. Right after she shoved me," I say, letting Cinna and Haymitch pull me up.

" Shoved him?" Haymitch turns on her.

" This was your idea, wasn't it? Turning me into some kind of fool in front of the whole country?" she counters him.

I hold my hand in a higher position to slow the bleeding. " No, it was _ my _idea," I say, inspecting my wounds. Yeah, I know. I'm lying but I don't really want to be murdered by her, you know? Or possible being send into the arena in a very, very mangled state. " Haymitch just helped me."

" Oh, he is being so damn helpful to you!" she says scathingly.

" Ouch. That really hurts," I say, pulling a face at her. " Don't be such a baby, Katniss," I add nastily.

She opens her mouth to retort but Haymitch cuts her. " You are a fool," he says in disgust. " Do you think he hurt you? The boy gave you something you could never achieve on your own!"

" He made me look _weak_!" she snarled back at him.

" He made you look _desirable_!" he yells. " And let's face it, you can use all the help you can get in that department. You were about as romantic as dirt until he said he wanted you. Now they all do. You're all they're talking about! The star-crossed lovers from District 12!" says Haymitch.

" But we are _not _star-crossed lovers!" she hisses. Oh, how I wish I could smack her there and then! But of course, she could do worse to me.

Haymitch grabs her by the shoulders and pins her to the wall. " Who cares? It's all a big show. It's all how you're perceived. The most I could say about you after your interview was that you were nice enough, although that in itself is a miracle. Now I can say you're a heart-breaker. Oh, oh, oh, how the boys back home fall longingly at your feet. Which do you think will get you more sponsors?"

She steps away from him, her face full of disgust. Well, I would too, if Haymitch had been pinning me to the wall and his face inches from mine. Obviously his breath stank. Yeurghh….., I think to myself, shuddering slightly.

" He's right, Katniss," Cinna says gently as he puts his arm around her.

There is a hint of red to her cheeks. " I should have been told, so I don't look so stupid."

" No, you're reaction was perfect. If you'd known, it wouldn't have read as real," Portia says in a really soothing voice. I would have loved to have a dig at Katniss but I accidentally (no, _gratefully!_) glanced at her and she was looking at me from the corner of her eyes and is probably sending me a secret message : SHUT UP! Buuuuut…I'm gonna risk it..

" And anyway, you didn't say you neither love or like me, so I don't think you've made any declaration. And Gale would probably have noticed it was a hoax or something," I say.

" What's _Gale_ got to do with this?" she snarls at me.

" Nothing," I say innocently. But she starts to advance on me, so I say , " It was a_ joke_, Katniss! Sheesh, get your humor checked!"

I could see she relaxed a little bit. Phew…thought I would have been a goner.

" And anyway, Katniss, they eat up things like a sob story about star-crossed lovers here in the Capitol," I add, for good measure.

I could see the gears in her head whirring, thinking about what I had said. She looks at the stylists and asks, " After he said he loved me, do you think I could be in love with him too?"

" I did," Portia says. " The way you avoided looking at the camera, the blush."

Everyone chimed in, agreeing with her. I didn't say anything, merely glare at her.

" You're golden, sweetheart. You're going to have sponsors lined up the block," Haymitch says to her.

She looks pretty embarrassed now.

She looks at my hands and probably winced a bit. " I'm sorry I shoved you."

" Yeah. But I'm glad you did. You could've done worse," I shrug. She smiles a tiny smile.

Effie squeals (what is wrong with her?) with delight and shepherds us into the dining room. I would've start right away on all the food but my hands are bleeding way, way too much. I look back and see that I've left a pretty large trail of blood, all the way from the lift.

"Oh, come on, Percy. We need to get you patched up," Portia says.

" How could you, Katniss?" I say, in a mock, sad voice. " How could you _do_ thisto me?" She tries to get an aim at me but Cinna manages to pull her back. To my surprise, she is smiling.

" Stop with the theatrics, Jackson. You were always a terrible actor," she says, showing her – small – fists.

I poke my tongue at her before I finally let Portia take me to the first-aid room.

* * *

After dinner, we watch the replay in the sitting room. She thinks she seems frilly and shallow (shh…don't tell her but she _does_ look a bit shallow. Tee hee…), twirling and giggling ( I never thought I'd see the day when Katniss Everdeen would _twirl and giggle _in front of public. Shh…don't tell her that too…or she'll have my head) in her dress, though the others assure her that she was charming. I didn't comment anything, because I had a very hard time trying to maintain a really straight face.

And I couldn't even hide the smirk when the others say that I _was _charming. Absolutely charming. Well, at least I didn't roll on the floor laughing my guts out. And I do look as though I am truly, madly and deeply in love with the girl on fire.

" And who said I was a bad actor? Oof!" I say, as she dug her elbows into my ribs. " Cinna, soon I will be sent into the arena badly damage already if she doesn't stop this," I complain. The others laugh as she stomps on my foot. " Hey!"

" Shut up," Katniss says, her eyes glinting. " Or I'll do worse."

" You have," I mutter as I lean back into the couch.

When the anthem finishes and the screen goes dark, a hush fell on all of us. Oooh, goody..the Games will be starting tomorrow. How exciting! ( I know, you must be thinking I should go and see someone because I am seemingly mad..) We will get up at dawn and get ready for the arena. Well, the Games doesn't start early because most of the Capitol residents aren't early risers. Well, you can sleep in if you have no work to do. But because of the travel to the arena, which only the Gamemakers know where, is long, we have to make an early start.

I'm glad Cinna and Portia are going to be with us to the very spot from which we will be launched into the arena. I'm afraid that I would do something stupid like try to escape or something. But we don't have much time to say goodbye to Effie and Haymitch after this. So, this is the time and place for farewells.

I was quite surprised when Effie suddenly took us by the hand and, with real tears ( I was definitely shocked at this point), wishes us well. Thanks us for being the best tributes she had the privilege to sponsor (yeah, Effie…thanks for being our escort. We were _really_ privileged..). And then, she had to ruin the sob-sob moment when she said, " I wouldn't be at all surprised if I finally get promoted to a decent district next year!"

Then she kisses us both on the cheeks and hurries out, overcome with either emotional parting or the possible improvement of her fortunes. I'm gonna go with the latter, you know. How about you?

Haymitch, however, looked so sober you'd possibly think that someone had died.

" So," he says, looking at us.

" Any final advice?" I ask him.

" When the gong sounds, get the hell out of there. You're neither of you up to the blood bath at the Cornucopia. Just clear out, put as much as distance as you can between yourselves and the others, and find a source of water," he says. " Got it?"

" And after that?" Katniss asks.

" Stay alive," says Haymitch. It's the same advice he gave us on the train, but he's not drunk or laughing this time. And we only nod.

" Nice knowing you," I say, grasping his hand.

He nods, looking grimmer than usual. " May the odds be ever in your favour. The both of you," he adds, before departing.

I went straight back to my room after that. I would have loved to exchange a few words with Portia, maybe even Cinna….but the thought that I might be seeing my family back this soon, in just a couple more hours…it's overwhelming.

Of course, I will be seeing my family back if I'm lucky enough to be killed within the few moments after the gong has been sound. But then my thoughts flew to Prim and Mrs. Everdeen. They are my family, too. Hmm…

Well, I'm going to bed. Let's just turn all of this thing into a nightmare and I'll wake up tomorrow feeling refreshed, if not frightened to death.

* * *

Well, so much for sleep..

And so much for waking up refreshed….

Damn…

I must have OCD…just like that guy back in District 12…what's his name again? Term…Ter..oh, yes! Terminus! He's convinced that he is the Roman god of boundaries…and bugs us whenever we want to go under the fence and into the woods. Okay, back to the problem : I may have OCD because I've been imagining horrible death scene (well…that's an understatement, actually…), how the arena looks like…whether it's a swamp, a forest…a desert? Okay, maybe the desert won't happen because they once did that and the Games ended sooo quick. So, no deserts anymore. Or a wasteland.

" Oof!" I fell down as I ran into someone. " Who's there?"

" Who's _there_?" the stranger say.

" Percy," I say, getting to my feet.

" Oh," the stranger say. " You can't sleep too?" the stranger asks as s/he steps into the light. It was Katniss.

" No…I was having nightmares," I reply. " Where are you going?"

" To the roof. Where are _you_ going?"

" Same." Silence. " Shall we go up together? It would definitely suck if it was only me up there," I say. She nods and we climb the staircase together.

The roof is not lit at night, which I am very, very thankful or we'd have a lot of questions to be answered if someone saw us. There's quite a commotion going on down in the streets, music and singing and car horns, none of which could be heard if I were in my room with the soundproof walls and all.

" Are they having a party?" Katniss asks.

" Maybe…looks like they are in costumes," I reply.

" How do you know they're in costumes? They're costumes are crazy!" she exclaims.

" Lower your voice, you idiot," I hiss at her. " Ow!" I yelp as she smacks me on the head.

" Are you a smarty pants then?" she growls at me.

" A bit," I reply, to which I received yet another blow, this time gentler and on my shoulder.

" Why couldn't you sleep?" she asks me, after a moment of silence.

" I kept thinking about my family," I reply. She didn't say anything, so I went on. " I mean, I don't know how to react if I am going to see them this soon," I say. " I….I didn't actually plan on seeing them this early, you know."

" Then why did you volunteer?"

" I don't actually know why I volunteered," I reply, staring into the dark Capitol skyline. " I was angry, upset..and I just kept thinking that life is just not worth living, you know? I lost my mother in the mines and then my sister died because of a disease. My father left us way long before I could even remember…I don't have any sole reason to live."

" Is that why you volunteered for Peeta? Because you don't have any family members left?" she asks. I didn't answer. " Is this some crackpot suicide idea of yours?"

I laugh. " Gale used the same, exact word when we were taken away after the Reaping. And I said, maybe."

" So, this _may_ be your crackpot suicide idea?" she asks, grinning.

" Pretty much," I admit.

" You are sick, Jackson," she says, laughing. Then, she stopped. I see her eyes travelling to my bandaged hands and guilt spread all over her face. " I'm – "

" Shut it," I tell her. " I'm fine, okay? Don't get too worked up over this," I say, waving my bandaged hands. " I'll live."

Silence. It's not the awkward silence, more like we enjoy each other's presence silence.

" You know, I hope I won' t become a monster in the arena," I suddenly say.

She didn't reply at first. " Do you mean you won't kill anyone?" she asks.

I laugh at that." That would be quite impossible, considering that everyone in there will try to kill me. Including you, let's not forget that." She snickers at that. " But I don't think I want to be someone that can be used by anyone. I mean, this is basically a game of chess and I don't think I really like to be one of the pawns." I pause. " I really want to prove to everyone that I am of my own free will. That I don't belong to anyone."

" But you don't actually have your own free will, right? You volunteered and now here you are, getting ready for the real Games," she counters me.

" I know," I say. Since that was the only thing I could say.

We sat in silence together on the roof until nearly dawn.

* * *

" Percy."

Oh, man….is it time for me to go to the mines?

" Percy."

Please let me sleep in….

" Percy!"

" Nooo," I moan groggily. " Let me sleep in, Mrs. Woodlum….."

" Percy!" My eyes snap open. " It's me, Portia."

" What are you doing here?" I say, quickly getting into a sitting position. I pull the covers high until it covers my head, only my face is poking out. " I'm not decent!"

" I've seen worse, Percy," she says, smiling. " Come on, get up. Get showered. It's time," she says, before going to leave the room.

" Time? Time for what?" I ask, feeling a little bit panicky.

" Time for the Games, sweetie," she laughs. " My, my…you are mighty nervous, aren't you?"

" Oh, oh…that," I say, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. " Okay…I'll be ready."

" And hurry…I'll be waiting to take you to the arena." And she left….

Perfect…I can get some more lie in.

" And don't go back to sleep!"

Yeurghhh!

* * *

We're on the roof now.

" So we take a helicopter to the arena?" I ask Portia, as a helicopter appears out of nowhere. " Sweet!"

" It's not a helicopter. It's a hovercraft. Slightly bigger than a helicopter," Portia replies.

A ladder drops down and I immediately climb it. Only, of course, I couldn't. Because I'm frozen on it. Well, at least I won't fall down if I accidentally let go of the ladder. The ladder lifts me into the helicopter. Though, it didn't let me go when I'm safely inside. Instead, a beefy man in a white coat approaches me with a syringe.

" What's that?" I immediately ask him.

" Oh, this? It's just your tracker. I'm going to inject it into you so if you could just keep still," he says as he jabs the needle into my arm. I grit my teeth, stopping myself from crying out in pain. " There you go."

Now the ladder releases me.

" Come, Percy." I jump slightly, not noticing when Portia was fetched. " Let's get some breakfast. You must be hungry," she says.

" Starving, actually," I grin, following her, with an Avox in the lead. Soon, we are in a dining room, just as fancy as the one at the Training Centre, maybe a little bit small. But that didn't distract me from the food.

So, despite the feeling of doom lurking in my stomach, I shovel every bit of food I can get my hands on. Hey, when you're about to go into the Hunger Games, you try to stuff yourself in hopes that you won't need feeding for the rest of the Games. Which, is like, totally pointless since all of it would be digested and would be used as fats and would be gone within days. So, yeah…but it's nice to know you have one thing to put your hopes on. Even if it does seem a little bit foolish and childish.

Anyways, the ride was like for half an hour before the windows went dark, signaling that we are really near to the arena. It really drives me nuts because I would love to get a glimpse of the arena. It'd be neat, to know things your opponents don't. But of course, that's cheating. Then, the hovercraft lands and we go to the ladder, which leads into an underground tunnel.

The tunnel would probably lead to the catacombs (even the name is scary..) that lie beneath the arena. There were instructions (thankfully)to my destination, a chamber for my preparation. Capitol folks call it the Launch Room. In the districts ( I heard this from Katniss), they are called Stockyard. Neat…it really goes with its official function : to prepare the animals for slaughter.

I explore the Stockyard, taking in everything. Who knows, this might be the last thing I see before I die. Everything is brand new because I will be the first and only tribute to be using this Stockyard. Since the arena changes every year, so does the Stockyard. And it's also because the arenas are preserved historic sites (_why_ it is a historic site remains a mystery to me) and the Capitol folks come here every year for vacations. Katniss told me that they would go for a month, rewatch the Games, tour the catacombs, reenact deaths (again, _why_?)and of course, visit the sites where the deaths took place. I shudder when I think of that : maybe, long after the Games are finished, people would go the scene where _I _was killed!

" Percy." Again, I jump in shock when Portia placed her hand on my shoulder. " Sorry," she says. " Here," she hands me the tribute clothes. " Get ready."

" This is one ugly outfit," I comment, pulling on the green t-shirt. I pick up the long, hooded black jacket. Portia merely rolls her eyes in response. " What's the material inside supposed to do?" I ask, running my fingers through it.

" It's supposed to reflect the body heat. Expect some warm nights," Portia says. I nod.

" The boots are pretty good," I comment again, testing and flexing my legs. " Really good, actually. I feel as if I can be the fastest tribute in the arena," I exclaim, grinning. Okay, I know. I sound really stupid and a little bit conceited but really, I'm doing this because I am so, so, nervous….

" Well, since you are already ready," she signals at the Avox who was standing by the door, " do you want to have something more to eat?"

I grin. Yes, that's the only thing that could make me forget about my nervousness.

I had just started on a roll of bread when a pleasant female voice announces that it was time launch. I immediately feel as if I wanted to puke.

" I think eating was a bad idea," I say, grinning weakly to Portia.

" It's okay. You only just had a bread," she says soothingly. " Come," she says, leading me to a circular metal plate. " It's okay. You are going to do well. You are a survivor. I just know it."

" Portia, thanks for everything. And I'm sorry for bugging you and the team so much," I manage to croak.

" No, thank _you_ for giving me the privilege of turning you into my guinea pig. You know, with the fire as your cape and all," she says, taking my hands and cupping it into hers. " Good luck."

And then a glass cylinder is lowering around me, enclosing me in some sort of tube. Next thing I knew, the tube was already rising. Higher and higher it went. Until finally I could feel dry and hot air hit my face. I was temporarily blinded by the blazing sun but after several more seconds, I could see how the arena was designed.

" Holy cricket. We are so dead meat," I mutter to myself and the closest tribute to me, the crippled boy from District 7, Grover looks at me with terror in his eyes.

The arena…

Our worst nightmare….

Has absolutely doubled…

Then, the voice of the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith booms all around us.

" Ladies and gentlemen, let the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**A/N: **_And that is it for now…how do you like this chapter? It is, by far, the longest chapter I've done. Now, don't forget to review because I would definitely LOVE to know how you feel about it. Flames are accepted…just mind your tongue…that is all I ask. R&R! _


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Oh, don't you just LOVE fast updates? I surely do! What do you think about the last chapter? Okay? Good? So-so? Bad? Anyway, that is the 'past' and this chapter is the 'present'. So, enjoys! And thanks to ….. for the arena suggestion! _

**Disclaimer: **_I really don't know about you but if I was the one who wrote the series (PJO and THG) I'm sure the ending wouldn't be like that. I would be even more infuriating…my friends told me that I had a habit of making people frustrated. I dunno if it's true…sorry about the babbling.._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

The arena….

Is….

_BIPOLAR?_

I. Am. So. Dead.

The arena are circular in shape ( I think…). Half of the arena are covered in snow. Heck, there's a blizzard going on! And the other half is a desert. A damn, barren desert. With absolutely no living thing in sight. The Cornucopia is set in the middle of the two weathers (?), looking pristine and sparkly in the blazing sun. The goodies Haymitch had warned us not to get our hands on are spilling out of it. You know, like the old Roman myth about the origins of Cornucopia or the horn of plenty. Think about good, happy things and goodies will spill out of the Cornucopia. And this is definitely a horn of plenty of needs.

Okay, keep calm. You are going to survive.

HOW THE HECK ARE WE GOING TO FIND FOOD?

Oh, right…

The goodies at the Cornucopia.

This will definitely the bloodiest bloodbath there will ever be.

Okay, get your head in the game, Jackson, I tell myself. But trying to keep my focus on the game is proving to be hard. Because my mind is like, 'How are you going to survive?' and 'You'll be dead in a minute'. Oh, damn…

" _Ten. Nine. Eight…"_

Well, might as well fight for my life.

" _Five. Four. Three…"_

Here goes nothing.

Then, the gong rings.

I sprint to the middle of the arena. Right towards the Cornucopia. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Katniss doing the same thing. Well, at least I won't be the only one who ignored Haymitch's advice. I duck as a boy from District 3, Luke or something tries to stab me with a knife he had scooped up. But I was faster. I twisted his knife-arm and he dropped the knife, yelling in pain. I quickly pick up the knife, and without any mercy, I slit his throat.

It was really horrible. Seeing him drop dead at my feet with his throat slit open, his eyes open. I must've pressed the knife really deep into his throat for him to die that quick. Never mind about that. I continued my sprint towards the Cornucopia when I noticed a strange shaped sword, like a leaf, lying on the ground, unnoticed.

This is it. This is the weapon designed for me. But before I could get to it, the crippled boy from District 7, Grover hobbles over to me, holding a long machete. He swings at me, full speed and I duck, the blade merely missing the top of my head a couple of inches. I had no choice. This kid is going to kill me if I showed mercy. So, I stabbed him right in the chest with the knife I took from Luke. He splutters in surprise, looking at the protruding knife in his chest and topples over, starting to gasp for breath. Fighting to live.

I quickly pick up the leaf-shaped sword and went back to where Grover was lying. He was starting to have breathing difficulties. Blood trickles down from his mouth. Then, I don't know. I kind of tuned out the others (which were stupid of me, really) and I kneeled next to him. I wrenched the knife out of his chest and he gasps in pain.

" E-e-end it, p-p-please," he choked out to me. " P-p-please…"

And I slit his throat open. He gasps; his body twitches a little before going really, really still. His eyes were still open. And, just like Luke's, his eyes were glassy and lifeless. My second kill. I look at the knife that had wounded (and killed) him and decided to keep it. Hey, who knows? It might come in handy.

I got to my feet and look around, just in time when that girl from District 6, Annabeth came charging at me with an axe. I manage to parry her attack. We were slicing and dicing the air for several seconds before I slashed my knife at her left knee. And she collapses in pain. She tries to get to her feet but I knocked her down with the hilt of my sword.

Again, she tries to rise but this time, no mercy. I slashed at her right hand it nearly got severed. I slash again, this time at her face and made a really, really deep gash across her nose.

" Don't," she whimpers as I raise my sword again. " Please don't." Before I could say or do anything, she gasps and her eyes widen in surprise, before she started coughing and blood got sprayed all over me. She looks at me, though her eyes were nearly glassy and unfocused, before keeling over. That's when I notice a knife sticking out of her back. I look up and my blood ran cold.

It was the girl from District 2, Clove. She was the one who had beaten me at knife throwing. Oh, no…I think I better clear out before she decides to throw another knife at me. But, chances are I won't make it out fast enough. Stay and fight? My eyes flicker around the Cornucopia and I saw the other Careers, the tributes from One, the girl tribute from Four and Cato, approaching where she and I were standing.

Run?

Well, I would have liked to say I did but sadly, I didn't.

And no, I didn't get killed or wounded by the Careers.

Even worse.

" Hey, Twelve," Cato, the boy from Two call out. " Easy," he says, as I instinctively hold out my weapon. " We're not going to kill you. At least, not yet."

" What do you want then?" I ask him, maybe sounding a little bit harsh and superior. I think it's got to be with my newly acquired weapon. It kinda makes me feel stronger and braver. That or the fact that I had mercilessly killed two people.

" Relax, kid," he says, grinning. His eyes were glinting in a really, really mean way. As if he has his eyes on a slab of meat he had coveted. Of course, being the person who had challenged him during training (remember when I had made fun of him?), that might just be the case. " I saw how you fought. I must say, I am pretty impressed that someone who hasn't been trained professionally to fight in a battle managed to strategically overpower opponents with weapons."

I blink, unable to fully understand him. Did he…did he just complimented me?

" I guess that's how you got your ten in training," he goes on. " What do you say on joining allies with us?"

" Allies? With you?" I'm sorry to say, but I couldn't hide the disgust out of my voice and I am pretty sure the Careers heard it because Clove had raise her knife to throw but Cato calms her down.

" Don't mind her," he says, gesturing to Clove. " She's a little bit on the sensitive side. Touchy, you might say," he adds. Then, he just stood there, X-raying me from top to bottom. Obviously weighing the pros and cons of keeping me alive. You know, aside from the Careers, I was the only one alive around the Cornucopia. Annabeth was still at my feet, her gray eyes blank, blood still oozing out of the wounds I had inflicted on her. And Katniss (thankfully) aren't among the bodies. " Your chances at survival are pretty good if you stick with us."

I snorted. " And how am I going to be sure you won't stick your knives in me?"

" That won't happen now," he says in a breezy way. "You know, you have to join us or we'll just have to kill you now." Clove grins at me in a very, very psychopathic way.

I didn't reply anything. Joining would prolong my life, even for several days or weeks. Joining would definitely shorten it. But if I join, they would probably try to use me to find Katniss (because trust me, I know all Cato wants is to stick his short sword in her after she had beaten him at training). Who knows? But maybe if I do join them, I could lead them farther from her. Well, wherever she is. And I could get food easily, too (as they were Careers, they had obviously secured all of the food for themselves. Especially in this sort of arena where food is obviously scarce).

" Fine. I'll join allies with you," I finally say. Cato's grin probably got wider while Clove scowls.

" Welcome to the pack, then, Twelve," he says, holding out his hand. I look at it for a moment (it was covered in blood…) and finally shook it.

" Call me 'Percy'," I say, not liking it when they call me 'Twelve'. Hey, I've got a name. Use it.

" Hey, Percy," the boy from One say, stepping forward and grabbing my hand. " I'm Marvel and this," he waves his hand to the girl from One, " is Glimmer. That's Clove," I nod at her, " and that's Thalia," he says, pointing to the girl from Four.

" Okay, enough chit-chatting. Let's go hunting for some weaklings," Clove says. I swear to you, I feel like taking her out, now. She is so, damn arrogant.

" Let's wait for nightfall," Cato says. " Who knows? Maybe someone will light a fire. Someone is bound to get cold if they went in the snowy section," he says in that breezy tone I am starting to dislike. " Come one. Let's have something to eat first."

Well, fine by me. I'm starving anyway. I tore some cloth off of Annabeth's clothes and used it to wipe the blood off of my sword and knife.

It's nearly nightfall now and Marvel had previously jumped to his feet in excitement, pointing to a cloud of swirling smoke in the winter hemisphere.

" There's our first idiot," Cato says, grinning in this wicked sort of way.

And we set off. On and on we tread in the snow. Trying to hide in this part of the hemisphere is pretty risky since the snow will show your footsteps. But the good thing is it's got this really, really big pine trees with really, really thick leaves. Whereas the desert hemisphere, all you can see is red sand and sand blizzards and this weird, short and pointy plants that Marvel said are called cactus. Really not a proper hidey-hole but Marvel said the cactus is an excellent source for water.

As we were trudging the snow, the Panem anthem came on (they precede the death recap) and they start to show the simple head shots of all the dead tributes. The first to come on was Luke, the boy from District 3 and then his female counterpart. Then the boy from District 4 (no wonder he wasn't with the Career tributes…). The boy from 5, Jason. Annabeth (6) and her male counterpart. Grover (7) and his female counterpart. The boy from 8. Both from 9. And I wait in anticipation. Wondering if I'll see Katniss in the sky tonight. There's the girl from 10. And then, the anthem came back on.

Phew….

So, both tributes from District 12 survived the bloodbath on the first day.

Twelve dead already.

And eleven more to go.

* * *

I nearly walked on the girl.

" Careful, you idiot," Clove hisses at me.

We were crouching behind a big, pine tree. Our breaths were coming in curls of smokes. But the pine tree we were using as a spying-lookout was pretty big and wide so we weren't too worried she'd notice us.

" It doesn't matter if she notices us," Cato murmurs back, his eyes on the brown haired girl. I squint at her (it was really dark now) and could only make out her silhouette which was made clearer from the fact that she was sitting close to a fire she had conjured. But from the way her ponytail hung to her back and the way she was hunched, I think she might be the girl from Eight, Katie. We had trained together at the Camouflaging Station (Katniss had refused to train there because she deems it as 'not useful') and we had probably had some good times goofing off with the paints. Even the trainer had fun with us.

" She doesn't seem too dangerous," I mutter to the Careers. " Do we really have to take her out?"

" Percy, have you _seen_ any of the other Games'? The ones who _seem_ weak might be a really, really dangerous opponent," Cato tells me, his expression was bored. " Come on. Let's go and finish her."

And he was the first to approach her. Seriously, for a guy his size ( he was twice bigger than me), he had velvety treads. The girl didn't expect it at all. First, he was like tapping her shoulder in this inquisitive way. Next thing you know, she was on her back, her eyes wide open, her mouth open in mid-scream, a deep gash across her face and a short sword stuck in her chest.

" That was a quick one," Marvel comments. " She didn't even have a chance to beg for life."

I really hate this. The fact that they are killing for fun and don't even feel a teensy bit of remorse. I know you guys would probably say, ' Hey, Percy? Yeah, just to tell you this: you killed TWO people.' but that was because they came at me with weapons, poised to kill me. And believe me, I've been thinking about it all the time we were hunting for victims. Like, how Luke's eyes stare at me. Empty, yes but staring at me nonetheless. And how Grover had begged me to end it. As for Annabeth, I still have her blood sticking on my face. She, too, had begged to get over it quickly.

Damn.

" Well, she's dead. Come on, let's go," Cato says, wrenching his sword out of Katie's chest. " More victims to find."

We continue our trek with Cato in the lead.

" Why haven't I heard any canon blasting?" Marvel suddenly asks.

" Canon? What for?" Cato asks, as he continues to slash at the branches and roots that were getting in his way.

" Um…the death signal. The signal that shows the girl you just stuck your sword in is dead," Glimmer says, reminding him.

" So, you mean she's still alive?" he turns on her.

" Maybe," Glimmer shrugs.

" No. I know she's dead. I stuck her myself!" he snarls at her.

" Well, where's the cannon?!" she shrieks at him.

" Shut up! Both of you!" And they did. And the other tributes look at me in astonishment. " We're going to waste more time hunting, not to mention some might've heard your shouting and had probably fled. I'll go back and finish the job," I say, going back the way where we had come.

And I am fool, you know?

I left my back undefended.

A perfect shot, really.

Just one stab with a knife or sword in the back would end my life.

But of course, I'm important to Cato's quest on finding Katniss so there's no way he is going to kill me.

So, I survived that one weak moment…

…and now I am kneeling next to the dying girl from District 8.

I checked her pulse, her eyes for signs of life. She's still alive, but only just. We could've gone on, leaving her to suffer before dying because there is no way a person with a wound that bad could survive.

So, I'm doing her a favor by quickening it.

" Hey," I whisper to her. She couldn't see me because partly it's dark, and partly her vision was clouding. " It's me," I say, taking her hand. " Percy from District 12." She may have given off some signs that she recognized me. " I know you're in pain so…"

" P-p-please," she whimpers and I immediately remembered Grover. It's repeating all over again. " P-p-please k-k-k-kill m-m-me." She coughs a bit and there was a bit of a strangled sound : she was choking on her blood. " P-p-p-please," she says, giving my hand a little bit of squeeze.

My sword was already in my hand.

And the next moment, she was laying still, her eyes open, blood still trickling down her mouth. The hand she had squeezed me with lay lifeless on my lap.

" May the odds be ever in your favor. Even in death," I say to her, before closing her eyes.

" She was still alive?" Cato asks me when I get back to the pack.

" Yeah, but not anymore," I say. I swear, I could feel myself going heartless by the minute. Okay, maybe I ended Katie and Grover's life because I felt sorry for them but I actually killed Luke and tortured Annabeth first. Oh, no…am I becoming a monster? " Let's get going."

And, maybe for the briefest moment, I thought I spotted a pair of eyes, glinting in the dark overhead. And it was glaring balefully at me. And I think it might be Katniss.

* * *

We didn't find any more victims the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

It's been three days and we didn't even find any sign of life in the winter hemisphere (since if you hide in the desert hemisphere, you'd be dead by now).

" Won't be long, now," Cato kept saying. " Something is bound to happen now." There's now a mad glint in his eyes and I suddenly realized that we are all going to die because, no matter what, _Cato_ is going to win this. Because, Cato, no offense but I think you are cracking.

And, really, it wasn't long. Cato really does know how to make a prediction because right then, an avalanche suddenly descended on us.

" RUN!" I yell, though of course, they didn't need telling. I grab my sword (which was lying on the ground near my feet) and ran (my knife was safely strapped to my waist, in a sheath I made from some pine leaves) as fast as I could. Maybe this is it?

We're going to get buried under heaps of snow.

Oh, but that's not all.

Suddenly, sharp, shards of ice were shooting everywhere and it was virtually _impossible_ to duck here and there without getting impaled or stabbed by the shards. I got nicked here and there. A small shard of ice impaled itself on my upper arm, probably making a shallow hole. Then, these really big snowball start to fly all around. I could hear someone getting hit (and by the sound of the scream, it would probably be either Glimmer or Thalia). I nearly got hit too but I manage to roll around on the ground.

All that rolling made me pretty oblivious to my surroundings for a while because I suddenly found myself at the base of a huge pine tree. I start to get up but this stack of ice suddenly fell on me. A really big one impaled itself on my right arm (how the heck am I going to hold my sword upright?) and I roared in pain.

And I knew it, right there and then that this might be how I die. Getting impaled by giant ice shards to death. Because this ginormous ice shard that was hanging from the pine tree was visibly shaking from the avalanche quake and it was directly above me.

That was when Thalia came to my rescue.

She wrenched the ice shard out of my arm and pulled me to my feet. " Get going!" she roars at me. We both ran for cover, the other Career tributes nowhere to be seen. After running senseless, we found a boulder that could provide shelter for us.

And the other Career tributes were there.

Damaged, scathed, impaled by little ice shards but still alive.

Cato looked murderous.

Well, Cato. Looks like someone had felt bad leaving me to die like that. Obviously they had planned to leave me there, stuck because the ice shard had impaled my arm to the ground and die because another ice shard impaled me in the chest.

" Are you okay?" Glimmer asks me as she took in my bloodied state.

" I'll live," I reply, checking the huge, gaping hole in my arm. The bleeding doesn't seem to bad so I'll work on it later.

And there was nothing we could do except to wait for the avalanche to stop.

It felt as if the avalanche went on for ages.

When it finally stopped, we had probably gotten some sort of frost bite or something because I could feel the tip of my nose cold and hard. My limbs were sore from all the crouching under the boulder and all. And my wounded arm feel deadened to me. How am I going to defend myself when I can barely move my arm?

We didn't move even though it felt as if an hour had passed since the avalanche stopped. It was silent. Except for the occasional icicles falling and the snow dripping off the trees.

" Do you really think it's safe to move?" Marvel suddenly whispers.

" I think so," Cato replies, peeking out from under the boulder. " I think it's already safe. Come on," he says, climbing on to the boulder. We followed him, glad to be able to stretch our limbs. And Glimmer, for some reason, is fussing over my wound.

Marvel had a first aid kit in his pack, so Glimmer started to attend to my wounds.

" You don't have to do this, you know," I mutter to her when Cato, Clove and Marvel were a little bit far off. Thalia was kneeling next to Glimmer, watching her cleaning the gaping hole in my arm.

" No, if we don't get this clean up quick, infection might set in and you could lose your arm. Or worst, your life," Glimmer murmurs back.

" How do you know about healing?" Thalia asks her, looking a little bit shock.

" I don't always spend my free time training for the Games," Glimmer snorts. " Sometimes I'd read the books about minor wounds and how to take care of it."

" Hey, hey," Cato shouts at us. " Are you done yet? Let's go, let's go!"

" What's up?" Thalia shouts back.

" We've got our eyes on our prize," Clove says, looking positively gleeful.

" Our _prize_?" Thalia repeats, looking a little bit fearful.

" Yes. Our little Miss Katniss Everdeen," Clove says, her eyes travel over to me. No surprise there. She must want to see how I'd react to that.

I got to my feet. " Lead the way then," I say grimly.

Cato cackles madly as he and Marvel race towards where they say Katniss was. And I could feel my blood turning to ice because I saw that Katniss was stuck in a pile of snow. And Cato was nearly there to her. Any moment now and she'll be dead…

He suddenly shouts in frustration as several shards of ice fell in front of him, nearly impaling him. With the spare time the icicles had bought, Katniss managed to free herself before scaling up a nearby tree. Cato looks back at us in rage, trying to find who had caused the ice shards to drop (though of course, none of us could have done that). And since I was the only one who could be suspected, he lunges at me with his sword. Luckily for me, I managed to parry his attack since my sword was already in my hand. But only just. And my right arm felt as if it went right into flames.

" You betrayed us!" he snarls. I swear to you, I think he might've gone a little bit cuckoo. The glints in his eyes are proof enough. " You betrayed us and saved her!"

" I didn't do anything!" I shout back. " It was nature! The ice shards were due to fall anytime! I swear! How could I ever manage to do that!"

But he wasn't going to buy it.

Next thing I knew, I was being attacked by him. He was slashing and stabbing at me with his sword. Luckily for me, I was a pretty good swordsman. But being good is not enough because Cato is an expert. So, it was only a matter of time before he will manage to overpower me.

And overpower me he did.

I was on my back, my sword had skittered a few metres from me and he was on top of me. He had this very, very mean and vicious look on his face. His sword was raised, ready to end my life. The other Careers stood a little bit behind him, looks of terror on their face ( except for Clove ). Clearly, they had never seen him lose his mind.

" I'll let you off, Twelve. This _one_ time. _Only_," he snarls, the tip of his sword was hovering close to my neck. If he had a change of heart, I'm a goner in a minute. Or a second. " Stand aside, and let me kill her. Don't make me kill you too," he warns me before getting off of me.

" Percy?" Thalia rushes to my side. " Are you okay?" she whispers to me as Cato and the others stride towards the tree where Katniss was.

" I'm okay," I say, getting to my feet. " He asked me to let him kill her. I don't know if I can let him do that."

" I know that feeling." When I look at her questioningly, she continues, " He was the one who killed Patrick," she murmurs to me. " Patrick is – _was_ - the boy from my district."

" I thought you Careers stick together," I say, feeling a little bit surprised.

" We traditionally do but Cato felt Patrick was too weak so he killed him. At least Patrick won't have to deal with him like the rest of us," she explains as we walk towards the tree the others were clustered around.

" How's everything with you?" Katniss calls out. I had to hide my amusement because it is funny; the way she had asked was as though she was only asking about the weather.

" Except for some cramped limbs and nearly frost bitten toes, I'd say well enough," Cato replies. " How about yourself?"

" It's very cold, to be honest. Not at all my taste. But the desert is much more worse." she says. "But I think I prefer the winter. At least we have something to drink. And the air up in the trees are warmer and there's no icicles up here. Why don't you come up?"

" Think I will. My legs are cramp as hell and I definitely need some warm air," he says, starting to climb the tree.

" Cato, take here," Glimmer suddenly says, holding out her bows and arrows.

" Nah, I think I'll do better with my sword," he replies, before continuing to climb the tree.

I look up at the tree and saw that Katniss was probably well twenty feet up in the tree. There's just no way any of us could catch her in the tree. Except, probably, me. But I could fall down to my death should she ever go up higher, or climb to the more slender branches which will definitely snap under my weight.

I watch Cato scaling the tree, trying to catch Katniss. But of course, she would never give in without a fight. Sure enough, she is already thirty feet higher. There's no way Cato can –

_CRACK! SNAP! THUD! _

Told you so.

Cato is on the ground, looking surprisingly bewildered. I had to bite my tongue so that no one could hear (or know) me laughing.

" Damn you!" he suddenly swears, already on his feet. " Damn you! I _will _get you!"

I swear I could hear Katniss giggling from up the tree. " It's not that hard, you know!" she calls out.

" Let me take her down," Glimmer suddenly says. Before any of us could agree, she start to climb the tree. But, of course, like Cato, she is much heavier than Katniss and there's just no way she could reach Katniss before breaking her own neck. Sure enough, you could hear the branches starting to snap under her weight. Though she is clever enough to stop and climb back down. " Don't worry," she says, notching an arrow in her bow and aimed for Katniss. " This will get her."

She shoots. But it is very clear that, like me, she is not even capable to wound Katniss with the arrow, let alone kill her. To make things easier : she's not a good archer.

" How are we going to kill her?" Glimmer mutters to Cato. " She's way up there and none of us could get to her." Uh oh…I don't think I'd like it if any of them tells me to go and climb the tree.

" What's the use of plotting now anyway?" I burst out. " I mean, it's nearly dark now and anyway, it's not like she's got anywhere to go. We'll just deal with her in the morning."

Cato walks over to me, growling in frustration. " If you even think of helping her, I will run this thing," he waves his sword menacingly in my face, " through your guts and leave you to suffer before finally dying. Just imagine that : lying in the cold, hard ground with snow falling on you, with this giant hole in your guts, blood leaking out of you like there's no tomorrow."

I think about it for a moment. " Not nice," I say, shaking my head.

" Good," he punches me in the shoulder (mind you, my right shoulder and the pain is already creeping up from my arm). " I'll go and find some firewood. You set up camp," he orders me before trudging off, finding firewood. Clove, Glimmer and Marvel went with him while Thalia stayed with me.

" That was a close one," Thalia breathes out in relief. " You don't think she'll try to escape?"

" No," I say confidently. " She won't." I look up into the tree, and Katniss had lowered herself to the lower and bigger branches where she had set camp. And we didn't talk much after that, putting all of our weapons and supplies in a circle. Then Cato and the others returned with lots of firewood and some food.

We didn't talk at all that night. I was drowned in my own thoughts, thinking about how twisted fate has made our lives. We should be at home, probably preparing for bed. Addy and Prim would still be goofing around, Mrs. Everdeen telling them off and trying to shoo them to bed. Katniss and me planning what to do after school the next day, either to go gathering or hunting.

All of those seem preferable than to what we are going through now. I'm not supposed to be with the Careers and Katniss is not supposed to be up in the tree with killers at the base of said tree.

Man, life sucks…

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that's chapter 19. What do you think about it? And I it's pretty disturbing that Percy killed those who were close to him in the PJO series but really, they're all fighting to live so…yeah…hope you guys won't get angry or anything with me. And as usual, RATE AND REVIEW! thanks…_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_Well, the updates are coming in much faster than ever doesn't it? Anyway, this is Chapter 20! _

**Dragonclan: **_Thanks! _

**Andromeda Luna : **_lol..I know. It was really disturbing for me, too…_

**primadonnafirstladyofthestage: **_thanks! _

**avr1432: **_I think I've answered your question on whether or not Annabeth would end up with Percy._

**Disclaimer : **_If I've said it before, I'll say it now: I did not write the fabulous series of PJO and THG._

* * *

**Percy's POV **

It's probably way past midnight now. The other Careers have already fallen asleep. Glimmer is dozing off, jerking awake now and then. It's her turn to take watch but I guess all the hunting and dodging the snowballs and icicles and all had really tired her out.

" Percy?" Thalia's voice whispers suddenly to me. " Are you still awake?"

" Yeah," I say. "Sheesh, do you know that it's dangerous to talk so suddenly when an armed man is near you?" She chuckles. " Why are _you _still awake?" I ask her. We were careful to talk in hushed voice, so that none of the others would wake. Good thing we were lying close to each other.

" I can't sleep," she says. " I kept thinking that if I go to sleep in the Games, my chance at waking up would be close to none," she admits.

" You mean, you're afraid one of them would kill you?"

" Don't _you_?" she asks me, propping herself on her elbows. " I mean, Cato (she said this in a super, duper low voice) wouldn't think twice stabbing you in your sleep."

" Good point," I say, rubbing my chin. " Dang, now you've brought it up, I don't think I'll be able to sleep."

She snorts. " It's not like you were sleeping before."

" Maybe a nap would be sufficient?" I suggest. " We'd need to be fully rested to face whatever they have in store tomorrow."

" Maybe," she agrees, before adjusting herself so that she was right next to me.

And I don't know when I exactly dozed off but I did with Thalia close to me. It was a good feeling to have someone you – kind of – trusted in the Games. Of course, until the odds are finally against us.

But it was a mistake for us to fall asleep. We should've kept on talking, you know.

Because near dawn, this huge, buzzing thing fell right in the middle of our small circle. And it burst. And it let loose a swarm of bees. No, not bees. Because getting stung by a bee wouldn't kill you. Hornets don't send you into near insanity. But tracker jackers do. They send you into near or complete insanity. Or even kill you.

And that was what that fell in the middle of our circle. A tracker jacker nest.

I leapt to my feet, not caring about anything else and sprint off to safety. I don't know why I didn't wake Thalia up or even grab her by the arm. I just…thought of myself. When I think about it back, it was selfish of me. She came back for me when I got stuck with the icicles. But me? I left her at the mercy of the tracker jackers.

Speaking of the nest falling on us, only me, Marvel, Cato and Clove had made it to the frozen lake (I didn't know they had put a lake here..). It was a moment filled with panic. The frozen lake made it worse. Hey, who wouldn't panic if you were chased by a swarm of angry tracker jackers and the only place you are safe (i.e the lake) is frozen? Without thinking, I grabbed my sword (which was strapped to my waist along with my knife) and broke the ice, making a huge hole. Well, enough to fit all of us in the freezing lake.

We stayed in the lake for a while, watching the tracker jackers flying everywhere, attacking anyone or anything that moved in their line of vision. We were freezing, Clove was on the verge of collapse either from the cold, or the tracker jackers' sting, or both. But we held on, no matter how cold the water was. Because I think I'd prefer the water to being attack by the tracker jackers.

" G-G-Glimmer a-a-and T-T-Thalia?" I ask through chattering teeth.

" T-T-They didn't m-m-make it," Marvel sputters, rubbing his frozen nose.

" W-W-W-We should g-g-go back af-af-after them," I say, wading towards the bank.

" Are you n-n-nuts?" Cato pulls me back by the collar. " You could g-g-get killed!"

" The t-t-tracker jackers are gone n-n-now," I say angrily, wrenching my collar out of his grip. " If you want t-t-to stay frozen a little longer, b-b-be my guest. I'm going back a-a-after them," I tell him, before making my way to the bank. Sure enough, they didn't follow. Cowards, I thought angrily.

Well, I wasn't _that_ brave too but I just had to make sure Thalia and Glimmer had managed to get away from the tracker jackers (which is like, not possible but hey, I can still hope..).

I check to see if the coast was clear from any other tributes (and free from angry tracker jackers) before climbing out of the lake. The cold nearly made me topple back into the lake. The light breeze felt as if it was happily torturing me, freezing me. _No_, I thought to myself, _don't just stand there. MOVE! Get warm!_

It was a slow, hard work to get back to our campsite. My legs felt as if they were leads or blocks of ice. The cold was close to unbearable. The hard work didn't make me sweating (well, it _is_ the winter hemisphere) or even warm. In fact, it made me tired and all I wanted to do was collapse on the tree trunks and lie there. Maybe take a nap.

_Drats. It's hypothermia. Get moving, Jackson_!, I yell at myself.

I wasn't that far off from the campsite by that time. But what I found made me froze in my tracks.

It was a body, lying a bit farther from our campsite. She must've tried to escape to the lake too. But got overwhelmed with the tracker jackers.

And it was not just anybody.

No, no..this can't be happening. I quickened my pace (believe me, it was painful) and I dropped on my knees next to her.

" Thalia," I whisper. " Thalia, wake up," I shake her body gently. " Thalia, no. Please wake up." I start to sob. " Thalia, you can't be dead." She is already dead. I'm talking to a corpse. " Thalia," I say, placing her head on my lap. " No..this is all my fault," I say, watching as the tears fell on to her face. Her eyes stare back at me, wide open in terror and pain. " I'm sorry," I sob, as I gently lift her head and put it back on the ground. " I'm really sorry I didn't help you."

She didn't reply (thank goodness) or try to comfort me. She just lay there on the ground, her eyes wide open. The welts on her body did nothing but make me feel terrible. She suffered so much before finally dying.

" Goodbye," I say, and just like I did with Katie, I closed her eyelids and arrange her form in a position she usually does when she goes to sleep. After that, I got back to my feet. Time to look for Glimmer. But if Thalia, who almost nearly made it to the lake didn't make it, I don't think she would stand a better chance.

I stumble to the campsite.

And lo behold.

Katniss was on top of Glimmer's body, wrenching the bow and arrows.

We stare at each other, waiting for the other to attack. But there was a huge welt on her cheek and neck and her eyes were unfocused. The tracker jackers had attack her and she's starting to feel the effects. Don't know why but I could feel myself, too, feeling the effects of the stings. Hmm..didn't know I got stung. Good thing it didn't feel too bad.

" W-w-what are you still d-d-doing here?" I hiss at her. " Get moving!" I grab her by the arm and gave her a push. " G-g-get moving!"

That was when I heard someone moving at a fast pace behind us. And I would bet my life that it's Cato.

" RUN!" I bellow at her. " RUN!"

She finally took my advice and made a break for it before Cato arrives.

But I was the one he unleashed his rage on.

" You let her go?!" he screams at me. " You swore you won't get in my way, Jackson!" he bellows, raising his short sword. " And do you know what happens to traitors like you?"

Before I could answer, he stabs at my left leg.

I collapsed on to my knees, howling in pain. He didn't take the sword out. Instead, he pushed it deeper into my leg. " Stop! Stop!" I screech. He ignores my shouting and pushes it deeper and deeper into my leg. That was when the pain reached its max. The sword must've hit my bone because the pain then became too unbearable I was thrashing on the ground, my mouth open but no more scream would come out. It was that painful. And I couldn't breathe.

Only then did he wrench the sword out of my leg.

" That's what happen to traitors like you," he says, ripping a strip of his shirt and uses it to wipe the blood off. " Seriously wounded and left to die." He spats at me before leaving me on the ground, next to Glimmer's body, bleeding. Clove smirks at me before hurrying after Cato but Marvel hesitates.

I was gasping for breath, feeling as if I had nearly drowned in the cold, freezing lake.

" Go," I manage to spit out. " You don't want to die for me." Thankfully he took my advice and hurried after the District Two's monsters.

I roll onto my back so that I won't put too much pressure on my injured leg. But as I rolled on to my back, my left arm landed on Glimmer.

" Oh, damn," I mutter. " This sucks." I mean, you're bleeding your life out and a corpse is lying right next to you. And Glimmer was on her side, so she was facing me. Man, that's scary. I mean, she's staring at me, with her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping.

" No," I say out loud. " I am not going to die here. And I am not going to spend the night next to a corpse." Well, I guess I have my mother's fighting spirit because that's the only thing that could make me go on. Well, beside the thought of spending the night next to a rotting corpse.

It was absolute torture for me to even get on to my knees. The sight of blood pooling around me and Glimmer nearly made me pass out. But I grit my teeth and finally manage to stagger into a standing position. Okay, maybe I won't make it that far but at least I must get away from Glimmer's body so that the Gamemakers could retrieve her.

" Come on, Jackson," I mutter to myself as I limp away from Glimmer. " Not far off, now." Right. I can't stay on the ground. Cato might change his mind, come after me and finish me off. So, my best bet is the trees.

I could scale the trees as good as Katniss or Gale. But in my state, I doubt I could get that high. Never mind. Better than being on the ground, I think to myself as I start to climb a really huge pine tree. And just as I expected, the pain flare up in my left leg. Maybe even worse than before because of the amount of pressure I'm putting on it now.

" Just a little bit higher," I tell myself, panting slightly from exhaustion and pain. " Please don't black out now," I tell myself, because that's exactly how I feel now. Blacking out.

After a lot of motivational comments and lots of blood pouring out of the wound, I finally made it to a thick branch, not too high and not too low. As long as Cato can't reach me, I'm fine.

Now that I'm out of harm's way, I could finally inspect my wound. The sight of the deep wound nearly made me barf. I bit my lips and rip a big chunk of my shirt before wrapping the wound carefully. I must not pass out. And since I must also not fall down, I decide to make some sort of belt from the pine leaves around me. Weak, I know but at least I won't exactly fall down. Well, not that easily.

Now, for my leg.

I look up at the sky and call out, in a really low voice, " Okay, Haymitch. I'm seriously wounded here. Want to send me some sort of ointment or medication?"

Of course, no answer. But no medication too.

Dang.

Hmm…

Can I use snow?

_No, Percy,_ I suddenly remember Prim's voice, _you cannot use snow. You don't know if it's clean or not. But you might want to wash the wound._

Wash the wound…hmm..

I scoot a bit to the right because there's several icicles stuck to the branch on my right. This could be used to wash my wound. I think.

I snap the icicles off of the branch before scooting back into my original position. The chunk of shirt I used as a bandage was soaked with blood. That can't be good. I slowly peel the piece of cloth of the wound…

…well, I'm glad I'm belted on to the branch. If not, I might have fallen off in shock. The wound, it had stopped bleeding. Well, it's not pouring buckets of blood so I guess that's good. But still, the wound is starting to feel a little bit as if it is swelling.

Good thing the ice is starting to melt.

I held the icicle above the wound and let the water drip on to it.

And the pain…

Oh, it was as unbearable as it was when the wound was inflicted.

It took all of my willpower not to scream my head off.

Well, at least the wound is getting cleaner as I rub the water all over my leg to remove the bloodstains. That's better. At least it doesn't look as horrendous as it had earlier. I rip another chunk from my shirt to be used as a bandage. Good thing they gave us this jacket. At least I won't be frozen to death.

Hmm..my weapons. I pat my waist, comforted with the thought that both of my weapons are with me. Safely strapped to my waist. I think I'll take a nap….

…why does every time I doze off something bad happens?

I mean, here I am now, badly wounded, cold, frozen maybe, strapped to a branch in a tree probably sixty feet high and someone is leaping from trees to trees, coming closer and closer to me.

" Oh, shit. Oh, shit," I mutter as a dark shape flew from the tree on my left and landed right in front of me. " Holy shit!" I nearly shout as the dark shape came closer to me.

" Shh!" A small hand covered my mouth. " You don't want to be found by the Careers."

" I've been _wounded_ by the Careers. Being found isn't exactly my problem," I told her. " Rue? What are you doing here?"

" Helping you, of course," she says in a matter-of-factly tone. " Stay still," she says, as she open my bandage.

" What are you doing? I just cleaned it!" I hiss at her.

" With water from the icicles?" she asks, sounding amused.

" What do you want me to use? Water from the lake? I barely made it up here," I say crabbily. She giggles before continuing to observe the wound. "Hey, watch it!" I snap as she prods the wound and made me flinch in pain. " OW! Do you know how much pain I – "

" I know," she says, cutting me in midsentence. " I heard your screams. I think the whole winter hemisphere, if not the whole arena, heard you screaming your head off."

I stare at her, dumbfounded. " Was I _that_ loud?" I ask her, grinning sheepishly.

" Very," she nods. " Who did it?"

" Cato, obviously." When she looks confused, I add, " From District Two."

" Oh," she says. " Well, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. What did he use?"

" His sword," I reply, gritting my teeth as she touches the wound again. " What are you doing?" I hiss at her.

" Checking to see if it's swelling or not," she replies. " And I think it is already starting to swell. Here, I've got something for that," she says, pointing to something at my ear.

" What?"

" The tracker jacker sting? You don't even remember you were stung by a tracker jacker?" she asks, as she pops some green leaves into her mouth and starts chewing.

" Oh…I guess some of the venom worked out of my system since I was sweating and bleeding quite a lot. And I was busy trying not to bleed to death, so yeah, I forgot I got stung," I reply, watching as she applied some of the chewed up paste on the sting. " Oh," I say, as the paste does seem to be leeching the venom out of me. " Oh, that's good!" I say happily.

" Maybe we can use it on your wound," Rue says as she pops another bunch of leaves into her mouth. " To prevent it from getting infected."

" Okay. I'm not good with herbs or healing so I'll let you do your work in peace," I tell her, leaning against the tree.

She snickers. " Well, that's easy for you to trust me," she comments as she applies the paste onto my leg. " Pretend to be a healer and _voila_! You trust me."

" You're not going to push me off of this tree, right?" I ask her, grinning.

" If I had the intention, you won't be alive now," she replies, grinning back. Then, she got up as if she wants to leave.

" Where are you going?" I blurt out, watching as she stuffs all of her stuff into a sack that was hanging around her neck.

" Back to my hidey hole," she says, looking surprised I asked that. " Did you expect me to stick around?"

" Pretty much," I admit. " We could ally up, you know. Protect each other's backs," I suggest. " What do you think?"

" Well, you do need medical attention," she muses.

" And I can protect you. I'm good with sword. And I can get us food," I say, feeling a little bit hopeful. Maybe she'd agree. Oh, please…let her agree.

" But you can barely move your leg," she points out. I guess the disappointment showed clearly on my face because she burst out laughing. " What a baby," she comments. I made a face at her. " Okay, I'll stay with you tonight," she finally says. " And anyway, we're pretty much safe up here."

" Yeah, we're pretty safe up here," I say, sinking back on to my back.

" You're not scared I'll push you off the branch?" she asks as she sidles up next to me.

" Like I can't take on you," I mutter back as we get ready to settle down for the night.

" Dream on, Percy," she snickers.

Then, we both fell silent as the anthem plays and the death recap for the day starts.

Glimmer came up first. I could feel myself stiffen with guilt and remorse. She maybe a little bit too full of herself but she was quite…nice, I suppose. And then Thalia came up. That was when I nearly broke down. Thalia had felt as if she really was my friend in the arena. She helped me when I was in trouble. And in return, I left her at the mercy of the tracker jackers. Well, at least she died on her own. Better she died that way than being killed by Cato for siding with me. Like Marvel had tried to do.

After that, the sky went black again.

" Only two died today," Rue comments.

" I could've joined them. If Cato had stuck his sword in my chest," I mutter darkly.

She stares at me in disbelief.

" Okay, forget what I said. Let's just go to sleep," I say, pulling my jacket closer to me. " Good night. And _don't_ push me."

" Good to know you're scared," she smirks, before closing her eyes and drifting off.

* * *

I jerk awake the next morning…

Only to nearly fall down to my death…

Because Rue wasn't next to me.

My first thought was : _Cato found her!_

Which was pretty foolish because we're like so out of his reach.

But of course, I still expected the worst.

Until she suddenly appears right above me…

Nearly giving me a heart attack.

" What are you _doing_ up there?" I hiss at her as she nimbly climbs down to our branch. " You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

" Keep calm, Percy," she says carelessly as she took her place next to me. " I went to look for food," she shows me two fairly large eggs to me. " You don't mind them raw, right?"

" I'm thinking no," I say, grinning at her as I took the egg. I made a small hole on the shell and took long, deep gulps from it. " Not bad," I comment.

We finish our breakfast in silence.

" Don't you want to add our number?" Rue suddenly asks me.

" Add our number?" I repeat. " What do you mean?"

" I mean, like finding more allies."

" Who do you have in mind?" I ask her as I lick the egg's shell.

" The girl from your district, Katniss."

I smile at her suggestion. " You've got good judgment, kid," She smiles proudly. " The thing is, we don't know where she is. And I'm not sure she'll take me back since I joined the Career before."

" The we-don't-know-where-she-is part I can handle. But the latter, you'll have to deal with it on your own," she says.

" You drive a hard bargain," I say. " How do you know where she's at?"

" Well, she got stung by the tracker jackers. So, she must've gone insane for awhile," she muses, " and I'm betting she didn't go too far from where you found her."

" Our campsite," I remember. " Can you track her, then?"

" She must've made some path of destruction in that kind of state," she shrugs. " Would be piece of cake to find her. But I hope I'll be the only one to track her down."

" I don't think Cato and the others would try to track her down. She's a dangerous fellow with the bow and arrows," I say, thinking back how I had stumble on her wrenching the weapons out of Glimmer's dead clutches. " Nah, I don't think Cato will be in a hurry to kill her. I think."

" Thanks for the optimism," she snorts. " Shall I go Katniss-hunting now? Might take some time to track her without being seen."

" Yeah, go on. I'll be okay. I think the paste you made me had stopped any infection. And I think I've stopped bleeding," I say, examining the wound. " But it is going to be painful as hell, that I am sure. But I might move around a bit, just in case."

" Stay out of trouble, then," she says before leaping – flying – to the tree next to ours, before disappearing.

" May the odds be ever in your favour, Rue," I mutter under my breath as I made my way down from the tree.

* * *

Venturing through the arena – the winter hemisphere, mind you – is bad enough.

Venturing through it on a severely damaged leg is another, what with the snow and all.

Every step I took nearly made me pass out from the pain. But the thought that Cato might found me if I stayed at one place too long pushed me forward. I will not let him kill me.

It's nearly evening now and no signs of Rue or Katniss. I'm pretty much alone for now. And it's getting kind of lonely with no one to talk to.

And my stomach is rumbling harder than before. I've had nearly nothing to eat since the egg for breakfast. That can't be good. Hmm…

No rabbits, no squirrels. But I did spot some bushes that's covered with berries. Frozen, of course. But berries, nonetheless. And I found some pieces of woods, large and thick enough to be a crutch but light enough to be carried everywhere. I fashioned myself one so that I could move a bit quicker.

After that, I feasted on the berries. Good thing it wasn't the poisoned one Katniss always told me about. The, what's the name now? Oh, yeah, nightlock. She said, the berry won't even make it to your stomach but you'll already be on the ground, dead. That's twisted, man. Really twisted.

Night is falling and the anthem is playing. The death recap.

Zero.

Well, that's good.

None of anyone I know is dead.

That could be a good thing because Rue and Katniss are still alive.

But also a bad thing because the Careers are too.

When will the Games end?

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that is all for now. The next chapter is going to be updated in a few days (or more) so don't worry. Hey, do you know what could speed up the updating process? REVIEWS! That's right. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Oh, and tell me what you think about Percy and Rue's spontaneous - but brief - friendship! Thanks!_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : **_Well, chapter 21 is quicker than I expected. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed to previous chapter. I don't think it was that interesting but I think it's more of a filler chapter. _

**Disclaimer : **_Well, I'd be stinking rich if I had actually written the books but I'm not, so I didn't._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Well.

Today might be some sort of improvement.

Firstly, I've collected the berries that I found earlier and kept them safe in a pouch that I made from a rabid wolf's skin. Well, after I killed it, of course. Good thing it was alone.

Oh, and the best improvement? My leg's not swelling anymore! Yippee!

But I still walk with a limp. Oh, well. At least I don't have to worry about getting my leg amputated. Good thing I found Rue's leaves. You know, the one that she used on my tracker jacker sting. And I've used it to disinfect my leg ever since.

And it's sunny and a little bit warm today. So, lots of water for us since the ice and snow is melting.

There's pretty much nothing for me to do. There's no animal so no hunting. And I can't go and hunt other tributes because I can barely run.

So, the only thing I can do is walk, walk and walk…

Suddenly, there's this sound like someone roaring.

Or better, _Cato_ roaring. Howling more like.

Oh, shit.

Wait..

Is that smoke?

Well, someone's started a fire and forgot to tend to it.

Hmm…

Better go and poke around a bit to see who started that fire. And also to know who I'm running from.

* * *

I'm perched on a low, big tree at the edge of the winter hemisphere.

Really, what can be more stupid than sneaking around where the Careers camp is based?

But I just have to find out.

And now, I'm seeing the Careers flocking to their ruined campsite. Maybe from tribute-hunting and Cato, from what I am seeing, is seething with rage. There's the boy from 10, Timmy. I suppose he was supposed to guard the campsite while the Careers went on tribute-hunting.

Oh.

Cato lost it.

And he just killed Timmy. By breaking his neck. Well, at least he didn't suffer like Katie or the other tributes Cato killed.

I think it's time for me go back into hiding before they find me. No, before _Cato_ finds me. Oh, but wait. I just _have_ to know what they're going to do now.

Because I just notice them taking out some sort of glasses and putting it on. Dusk is falling now. And it suddenly occurred to me that the glasses must be some sort of night-vision thingy. Oh, this is bad. I'm getting out of here.

Where the hell is Katniss and Rue?

Okay, mostly Rue. I want to know that at least she is safe from harm. Because if the Careers are going on a tribute-hunting tonight, no one is safe.

I belted myself in a tree far, far away from the Cornucopia. Actually, I'm in the first tree I climbed after I got wounded. The tree where Rue and I had decided to become allies.

Oh, Rue. You better be safe or I'll strangle you.

That night, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep, filled with fire and blades and shouts of pain. That's not all, I kept dreaming I stumbled on Katniss and Rue's dead bodies, their belly cut open, intestines were pulled out and Cato, eating their flesh.

That has got to be the most disturbing dream I've ever had yet.

It was a good thing I didn't thrash around in my sleep.

When I woke up, I was still belted in, my small wolf-skin pouch still hanging around my neck. The only signs I had that disturbing dream was the fact that my left arm was riddled with bite marks. I must've gnawed at it in my sleep. My nails are a mess. And the branch I'm belted in has scratching marks all over it.

Wow.

Well, I'm hungry. Time for breakfast.

* * *

I want to say that I had a quite peaceful morning. Berries for breakfast and fresh, cool water from the icicles.

But it was far from peaceful.

Because just as I was about to open my berry-filled pouch, I heard a terrible scream.

If it was just some other tribute screaming, I'd probably continue on eating.

But this time…

It was a child screaming.

And only one person could sound like that.

I pulled out my knife from its sheath and sliced through the belt I had made. I leapt from the branch and landed cat-like on the ground. Of course, my left leg flared in pain but I ignored it. No time to catch my breath. I _must _reach her.

And I took off. Not limping, too. But at my usual predator pace.

" Rue!" I roar, not caring if anyone found me. " Rue!"

" Katniss!" the voice scream. " Percy!"

" RUE!" I bellow, picking up a faster pace. " RUE!"

Then, silence. My heart skipped a beat. No..

_BOOM!_

" NO!" I howl as broke into a clearing.

There she was.

Rue. Under a net. With a spear in her stomach.

And Marvel. Sprawled on the ground on his face. Blood pooling around him, staining the snow red.

And Katniss, with a knife in her hand, cutting through the net over Rue frantically.

And then Rue is free. Katniss stares at the spear in her stomach, the red stain that was spreading steadily from the wound.

" Rue," I whisper softly, as I landed on my knees next to Katniss. " Rue."

" Percy," she moans weakly. " I'm sorry."

" What for?" I ask, pulling her until her head was in my lap. " You've done nothing wrong," I say softly, brushing her hair from her face. " In fact, I think you've done splendidly. To survive up to this stage," I say, chuckling weakly. She smiles back. Then, she looks at Katniss.

" Did you burn all of the food?" she asks Katniss. Oh, so _they_ were the ones who destroyed the Careers' supply. Katniss nods. " You have to win," Rue says, grasping her hand.

" I'm going to. For both of us," Katniss replies.

" Oh, so I can die?" I ask Rue. She giggles weakly. " That's not nice."

" Can you sing?" I hear her ask Katniss softly. I look up at Katniss, and lock eyes with her. And for the first time, I see tears in her eyes.

" Sing?" she croaks, as she edges nearer to Rue. The small girl from District Eleven nods. Katniss looks at me, as though looking for reassurance. I nod to her and she starts :

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

Rue's eyes have fluttered shut. Her chest moves but only slightly. Then, her eyes twitches when a drop of tear fell on her face.

I felt at my eyes, feeling astonished to find them wet.

I'm crying. Weeping, even for this girl who reminds me strongly of my own dead sister. I look up at Katniss and see the tears are coming down faster.

" Finish the song, please," I say quietly. She nods, gulps and continues the heart-rendering song:

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Everything's still and quiet. But it feels as though the song was being reverberated all throughout the arena.

For a moment, we didn't say anything. Merely watching Rue, letting our tears fall freely. Then, her cannon fires. I brushed again her hair from her face, planted a brief but meaningful kiss on her temple before setting her head down on to the ground, gently. Then, Katniss did the same thing.

I walk over to where Marvel lay and took his backpack. Who knows? Maybe he's got something useful stashed in it. I roll him onto his back, staring at the frozen face. He could be my friend, you know. I mean, he nearly risked his life after the stabbing incident. Nearly, switched sides. But I prevented him, knowing that it would suck if he died for me.

And now he's dead.

Well, better now than later.

I got up to my feet, noticing for the first time how painful it is and look around for Katniss. She was gathering some flowers from the frozen bushes around us. Well, not exactly flowers but more like weed, you know. But it was a beautiful kind of weed with its lavender colored flowers and soft green stalks.

" What are you doing?" I ask her as she returns back to where Rue lay.

She didn't reply, merely giving me a look that tells me I should know what she's doing and why. Before I could say anything, she starts to arrange the frozen flowers around Rue. Slowly and steadily she arranges it. Weaving it in her hair, wreathing her face with colors.

When she's done, she stands next to me, observing her work.

" It's beautiful," I croak, watching at the small, baby animal that is Rue. " She would love it. She's actually sleeping in that meadow you told her about," I say, looking at Katniss. She looks at me, her expression nearly empty.

" Allies?" she asks me.

" What could be better than that?" I ask her back, smiling.

We both then look back at Rue.

" We better get a move on now. They'd want to collect them," I say, pulling her by the hand. We moved several steps before she turns around.

" Bye, Rue," she whispers, then presses the three hands on her left to her lips and held them out in her direction. After that, she walks in front of me without another backward glance. Knowing that I am so dangerously close to breaking down, I hurried off after her.

But before that, of course, I just had to have my last look at Rue.

And the last I saw of her was when the chopper had picked her up. After that, she vanished along with the chopper.

* * *

We walked on and on.

Without any evident direction.

Until I pull Katniss aside and give her a hug.

That was when she finally, truly break down.

I didn't stop her. I let her cry.

After a few minutes, her sobs lessened and I ask her, " Better?"

" This is your fault," she growls, pushing me away, wiping at her eyes. " If you hadn't hug me I won't be crying."

" Well, it's better than you keeping it all pent up," I shrug. " Where do you usually spend the night?" I ask her.

" Usually in a tree," she says.

" Alright then," I reply, starting to climb a tree.

" Your leg?" she asks, staring at me.

" It's getting better," I assure her. " Come on. We need to get to safety," I say, before continuing my climb. When I got to a quite big branch, I look down at the ground and see that Katniss is still standing where she was. " Katniss," I call out to her impatiently.

She look up, and showed me something in her hand.

" What's that?" I ask, leaning a little bit down, trying to guess what that thing is.

" A gift. From sponsors," she says, looking puzzled.

" Bring it up then. We can have a look at it when you're out of harm's way," I say impatiently. _Then_ she climb the tree.

We were pretty much squished next to each other but we didn't dare to adjust ourselves, in case one of us fell.

" It's a bread," Katniss says, after she opened the gift.

It was indeed a bread. Cut out in the shape of a crescent. Sprinkled with seeds. I've hanged around for awhile at the bakery back home to know where this bread came from.

" From District 11," I murmur, picking up the bread. " It's still warm." We look at each other. " That's a first," I say.

" What's a first?" she demands. Clearly, she is disturbed that District 11 gave this to her.

" Giving a gift to a tribute that's not your own," I say gently. " I guess this is thanks from them. For looking out for Rue."

She didn't reply. She pick up the bread and look up into the sky. " My many thanks to the people of District Eleven," she says. Then, she strap us (literally) with a belt to the tree.

" Where did you get the belt?" I ask her as she gives me a quarter of the bread. " I've been tying myself to the tree with pine leaves."

" From the backpack I took at the Cornucopia," she replies, nibbling at her bread.

" Good haul then," I say, before devouring my piece of bread.

Then, the seal's in the sky, the anthem playing. We see Marvel first, and then Rue. I could feel her go a bit stiff when Rue's picture disappears forever.

" Do you know how many of us are still alive?" I murmur to her.

" Six," she says shortly. " I don't want to talk. I want to sleep," she says before snuggling into her jacket. Several moments past and then I began to hear her snoring.

" Goodnight to you too, Katniss," I mutter before going to sleep too.

* * *

**A/N:** _Hi, thanks for sticking to this story. I really appreciate it. As you all know, I had conducted a poll on whether or not I should do a sequel. And seeing that the majority of you had voted 'Yes' so I guess there will be a sequel ( some of you must be thinking, "What?" and some of you must be thinking, "Please don't!"). Believe me, I would stop at this story but thinking how cruel it is to Katniss...so yeah, there'll be a sequel..:) Anyways, as for this chapter, don't forget to review! THanks_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** OOOOOOHHHH! Thank you so much to :

**geniuspiggy00: **words can't describe how I myself can't wait too!

**hadesgirl015 : **of course I will finish it! Can't let it hanging like that can I? Wait, are you talking about the sequels? Eeeepp! O.o

**prince of the seas : **one of my loyal reviewer…

**violentyetawesome : **for favouriting and following my story. You are obviously awesome!

**gvillafania: **I will! Thanks so much for thinking it's good!

**luke8mj : **Thank you so much on the congrats..:) oh, and your email didn't show so, yeah..didn't get to email you. How about you make an account and we can PM each other?

**fangirlfeels12** : Thank you sooooo much for reviewing and following! I will update!

**happiness has arrived :** thank you thank you thank you for favouriting and following!

**Mc15: **Thanks for the compliment. And yeah, the way I wrote my story is just how I roll. And I'm not too creative, too…and thanks again.

**Bob the Bunny : **Hey, Bob. Thanks for following. And cute name. Really..

_So, I am absolutely delighted, happy and other synonyms for happy because you guys totally made my day because when I opened my inbox and all these emails flooded it. Okay, I think I've babbled long enough so..yeah, I'm gonna start now. _

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I jerk awake the next day.

So suddenly.

That it felt that I was about to topple out of the tree.

But that didn't compare to the shock I got when I saw Katniss sleeping on my shoulder.

I bit my tongue, stopping me from shouting out loud in alarm.

How the hell did I forget that we had become allies?

This is weird, you know.

Having her this close to me.

Okay, actually having a _girl_ this close to me.

Please wake up…

…..

….

" Um….Katniss?" I say softly, tapping her on the shoulder. " Katniss…"

She jerks awake, looks at m, her eyes widens in shock and accidentally leans to her right (she slept on my right shoulder) in an attempt to get away from me and, together with me, we slid off of the branch, almost falling to the ground. Except that we were both belted in so we were kind of hanging off of the branch.

" What were you thinking?" I yell at her.

" What were _you _thinking?!" she yells back. " Sleeping next to me!"

" We are _allies_!" I scream in frustration. " You belted us in to the branch last night!"

" I did?" she asks, sounding surprised. " Sorry. I forgot," she says, struggling to find the buckle.

" Stop struggling," I say, panting because when she struggles, the belt tightens around me, making it hard to breathe. " You're suffocating me!" She stops.

" How are we going to get out of this thing?" she grumbles.

" Well, I don't mind _hanging_ around like this," I say, the muscles in my cheeks twitching. " Get it? _Hanging _around?"

" Percy, just shut up for a minute, will you?" she says in exasperation. I snickered.

" Okay, okay. Let's just _hang _around and wait," I say, feeling laughter threatening to explode.

" You be grateful I can't reach my knife or I would have already gutted you like a _fish_!" she mutters. " Oh, this sucks," she grumbles.

" Wait, I think I can reach my knife. Um…do you want to use this belt again after this?" I ask her as I wiggle my knife out from its sheath. " Because I am going to slice right through it."

" Oh, must you?" she groans. " Fine. Do what you must do."

" Okay. Going to be free in five…four…three…two…"

_ THUMP! _

" Damn…my leg," I groan, rolling on to my back. " I think it's broken."

" Let me see," Katniss says, scrambling to her feet. She rolled my trousers up and inspected my injured leg. " Oh," is all she said. " Oh dear."

" It's broken, huh?" I ask. " Ow! Watch it!" I say when pain flares up from the leg up my body when she touches it.

" Yeah," she said, " sorry to _break_ it to you," she added, smirking a bit.

" Oh, shut up!" I say, feeling the muscles in my face twitching. " Can't you do some healing on me?" I ask her, feeling useless with my broken leg.

" I'll just put it in a cast. And you need to shut up so I can concentrate, okay?" she says, grabbing the now sliced up belt. " Waste not, want not," she mutters as she climbs the tree and saws a couple of not too big, not too thick branches.

" What are you talking about?" I ask her as she lands next to my head. " And watch where you're landing!"

" I am going to reuse my chopped up belt to tie these," she shows me the branches, " to your leg. As casts. And now, shut up."

" Not without the magic word," I say, making myself comfortable on the ground. " Ow! Hey!" I wince as she pressed my leg.

" Wimp," she says, smirking.

* * *

" I had a dream last night," Katniss suddenly says as we tuck in into our breakfast (she took down three winter birds! My first meat in weeks!).

" What kind?" I ask her as I break several icicles off of the lowest branch ( I jab at it with my crutch and let it fall into container we found in Marvel's backpack).

" A _happy_ kind," she says. Then she fell silent for a moment. " About Rue. She was still wearing the flowers I put on her," she starts, a small smile on her lips. " And she was trying to teach me how to sing some songs. And there was no blood, no signs of the wounds. She was just…so happy," she stops. " It went on and on and on…and I had hoped it would never stop." She looks at me, probably wondering what my reaction is.

I didn't say anything for a while. I just couldn't.

" Well," I say after a long pause, " um…we should..we should get going, you know. Get away from the…past."

" Yeah, maybe we should," she sighs. " What else is there in the District One boy's backpack?" she asks.

" Who? Marvel?" I ask, feeling momentarily stupid. She rolls her eyes. " Oh, well. Not much besides the pack of dried fruit and the water bottle," I say. " Wait. Oh, there's a flashlight! And a first-aid kit and some spare spear heads and several knives." I look up at her.

" Keep the other things. Dispose of the weapons," she says, looking suddenly angry. " Come on. We need to get a move on."

Well…

Okay…

I'll just keep the flashlight, first-aid kid and the knives. But I'll be a good friend and dispose of the spear heads. Looking at them makes me sad and angry too.

Since there's only six of us left, there's not much to do or happening. So, we just loiter around, poking here and there.

Of course, with me on a crutch, we couldn't go too far or too fast.

" Did it bother you when you killed the other tributes?" Katniss suddenly asks when we had stopped for a rest. " Did you…constantly think about it over and over again?"

I smirk. " Why are you so sure I killed any of the others? For all you know, I didn't . Maybe my killing record is clean and spotless," I say, turning to look at her reaction.

She stares at me, her mouth hanging open. A look of pure disbelief on her face. I couldn't stop myself from bursting out with laughter.

" Can you be more serious?" she asks, kicking my cast. I wince.

" Oh, sure. Why duct tape Percy or tie him up when all you can do is kick his broken leg?" I say sarcastically. She gives me a look that says, be-serious-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you. " Okay, okay," I say, surrendering. " Well, my first victim was that boy from District 3. His name was Luke, I think. He attacked me first so I disarmed him and then killed him." I stop. " But no, I didn't wallow up in self-pity that I had stain my record with his blood. Or Grover's. Or Annabeth's. Or Katie's. In Luke and Annabeth's case, they attacked me first so you can't actually blame me for killing them. It was in self defense. And as for Grover and Katie, it was an act of mercy. End of story."

She didn't reply, merely stares into space for several moments.

" Sorry. Didn't mean to sound that harsh but it's the truth, Katniss." She is still not saying anything. " Uh…was Marvel your first kill?" I ask her.

" Yeah," she nods. " He was my first. So, you can't actually blame me for wallowing up in self-pity," she says pointedly. I laugh. " Gale was right. What's so different about it, right? We're hunters. We kill for a living."

" Same in the execution, different altogether in the aftermath," I say, nodding in agreement.

It was then when the anthem plays.

" Here it goes..," I mutter. The death toll. Although there's not much happening today.

But then, there were trumpets playing. Both of us perk up, feeling excited since this is like the first communication we had in weeks, asides from the death toll.

It's Claudius Templesmith!

" _Dearest tributes! Congratulations for making to the final six! Some of you have been expected to be in the final six while others had come as a surprise – _"

" Hear, hear," I mutter.

" – _the rules have been revised and there has been an agreement to the newly revised rules. – "_

" What rules?" I ask Katniss but she shushes me by kicking my cast again.

" – _Under the new rules, if there are two tributes from the same district left, they shall be declared as the victors of the Games. I repeat – _"

" Oh. My. _God_!" I yell. " You have got to be kidding me right?"

Katniss didn't say anything. Well, she didn't say anything but she did give me a huge hug. " Oh, I am so glad I found you before Cato did!"

" Uh, excuse me? _I _found you, okay?" I say.

" No. Actually, _Rue_ found us," she says, letting go of me. She beams happily. " At least we won't have to be so alone."

I didn't reply. I just smile at that. Yeah, we won't have to be alone.

* * *

" So, let's get all of this straight. There are six of us left now. Can you tell me who the other four is? Okay, I know two of them are Cato and Clove but – " I ramble as we continue our walk(you might be bored listening to me talking but seriously, there's nothing better to do!) even though it was dark .

" Wait, who's Clove?" she asks, cutting me.

" Oh, she's the girl from District 2. She's the one who killed Annabeth and was gleeful when Cato cut me," I explain.

" I thought you killed Annabeth," she says, raising an eyebrow.

" Okay. I wounded her to the point she begged me to finish her off but before I could actually do it, Clove beat me to it. Annabeth took a knife in the back," I recounted the memory. " She dropped dead at my feet, you know," I say quietly. " To say that I actually didn't think about those deaths was actually a lie."

" I guess all of us aren't immune to that feeling," she says, smiling sympathetically. " Anyway, to answer your question. The other two, besides us and Two are Foxface from Five and Thresh from Eleven."

" Foxface? Is that really her name?" I ask her, nearly tripping over a frozen root.

" Nah. I gave her that nickname because she kinds of remind me of a fox. You know, with her sly face and her cunning abilities," she shrugs.

" Nice nickname," I comment. " Ow!" I say when she hits me on the head. " I am so not going to escape this arena in one piece if you keep torturing me like this," I mutter.

" Don't say that," she growls. I raise my hands in defense.

" Okay, okay. Sheesh," I say.

After that, we didn't talk anymore. Just 'enjoying' our walk in the winter hemisphere. That was until I spotted a huge boulder covered with snow.

" Hey," I say, tugging Katniss' arm. " Do you think that could be a cave? Because if it is, I think we should camp in there because there is no way I can climb any tree with my leg like this," I whine. Yes, I know. I am whining. I don't care if you think I'm weak because I've been strong for the last couple of weeks and now is the time when I show that I, too, have a weak side.

She smirks. " Fine. Let's go and poke around."

" Poking around. My _favourite_ activity!" I say sarcastically.

" Shut up, Percy," she says, giving me the evil eye.

Well, when we reached the boulder, my leg was throbbing like mad and Katniss made me swallow a couple of painkillers from Marvel's first-aid.

" Just sit there for a minute. I'll go and see if it's a cave or not," she says, shaking her head after looking at my leg. " Your leg is so swollen. How can you not notice it?"

" Well, talking to a pretty lady made me forget some things," I say, grinning. She scoops up some snow, rolls it into a ball and throws it at me. " You be grateful I'm not at my full strength. If not, there will be a snowball fight!" I call out to her as she walks to the boulder.

" Keep talking, dude," she calls back. " Oh, wow!" she exclaims.

" What?" I demand, grabbing my crutch and forcing myself into a standing position. _SNAP_! " Oh, shit. My crutch just broke," I mutter.

" Well, it looks like the Fates are really kind to you now. I wonder why," she muses, rubbing her chin. " You won't have to turn into a squirrel tonight. We can set up camp right here."

" It's a cave?"

" No, it's a house. Of course it's a cave!"

" Okay. Uh…can you help me up?" I ask her. " My crutch is broken."

" What did you do with it?" she asks, pulling me into a standing position. " Bite it?"

" Shut up," I grunt as I shift my weight on to my right leg. " So, are you going to let me crawl all by myself to the cave or are you going to help me?"

" I'll let you crawl," she says smirking.

" Oh, ha ha," I roll my eyes as I put my arm around her. She grunts under my weight.

" You weigh a ton," she gasps as she pushes me down on to the cave floor. " I can't believe you put on weight after we started the Games!"

" Okay, that is definitely a lie," I say, feeling my cheeks burning. Hey, when you're on the screen of every district in the country and your ally is making fun of your weight, it's kind of embarrassing. " And shut up!"

She laughs. " Okay, that was mean."

" Good of you to know," I say, nodding.

" Fine. I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything, merely making myself comfortable on the hard ground. _Then _only I look at her, feeling my facial muscles tingling. " For what?" I ask her, putting on my best poker face.

She rolls her eyes. " Okay. I am sorry for making fun of you, saying that you had gained weight and all," she says.

" Okay. Apology accepted," I say, grinning.

" Wimp," she mutters, smirking like crazy.

" I heard you!" I say in a sing-song voice.

" Good," she says, sitting next to me. " It's good to know that you're not deaf," she grins. I jab her in the ribs and she winces. " Are you hungry? There's still two of the winter birds."

" Not really. That's funny, because I was so hungry this morning. Now I'm feeling like I want to puke," I shrug.

She puts her hand on my forehead and tuts. " You're having a fever," she says, rummaging in Marvel's backpack for the first-aid. " Must be from your leg wound."

" Maybe. Or maybe it's just the cold. Maybe I'm starting to get frostbite or something," I suggest.

She frowns. " Okay, Percy. Whatever. Now, eat this," she says, handing me two pills and the water tumbler.

" What's that?"

" Medicine for the fever."

" I hate pills."

" Eat it or I'll force feed you."

" Fine," I say, snatching the pills and the water tumbler from her before swallowing it. " I'm bored. Entertain me," I say. She makes a face at me and hits me on my right shoulder. " Ow! Hey! I got pierced by a huge icicle there!"

" You've got another wound?" she asks, grabbing my hand and forcing the sleeves of my shirt up. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because it was tended to."

" What do you mean?"

" Glimmer had cleaned it before. So I didn't actually bother to check it," I explain.

" Well, it's gotten infected now," she scowls as she inspects the hideous wound. " How can you not notice this? It's swollen too!" she says, pressing the wound. " I guess she wasn't a very good healer, huh?"

" Ow!" I wince, watching as pus and blood ooze from the wound. Hmm…she's right. How can I not notice it? Now that I've realized that the wound hasn't actually healed, I could now feel it throbbing. Great.

She turns my arm over and inspected it, as if looking for something. " Well, let's just hope it's just some cold or something that made you sick and not blood poisoning."

I shiver when I thought of that.

Blood poisoning.

One of the girls at the orphanage, Amara got injured one day. She was one of the few girls who was forced to go to the mines with the rest of the boys because she's either a) sucks at learning or b) she's as big as a boy, though I don't remember why she was forced to go to the mines. Anyway, at the mines, a minor explosion occurred, killing her older brother, Jade and injuring several others including her. The others made it through the horrible recuperating days but Amara just never did recover.

Addy told me how she had extreme high fever, abdominal pains and at times, confusion and decreased body temperature. Several days later, she died. Mrs Woodlum didn't take her to see Mrs Everdeen because she thinks it's a 'waste of time and energy'. She didn't even feel guilty that Jade and Amara died because of her. When I told this to Madge and Katniss, the latter explained to me about blood poisoning.

" So, if I do get blood poisoning, the chances of me surviving is like none?" I ask her as she divides the food.

" Don't even say that," she growls. I shrug. " Eat this," she says, handing me a small portion of the winter bird. I wrinkle my nose. " Come on. You've got to get some food in you," she says gently.

" No," I say, pushing her hand away. " I think I'm going to throw up," I groan, covering my nose and mouth. I struggle on to my legs and limp out of the cave before collapsing several metres away from the mouth of the cave. There, I finally let go of everything. This morning breakfast, for sure. And maybe yesterday's meal, too. And I heaved and heaved until nothing is coming out. I was so occupied with my throwing up I didn't notice Katniss kneeling beside me, rubbing my back.

" Drink this," she says, handing me the water tumbler. I gargle with the water first before drinking it. Even several sips of the water made me want to throw up again.

" I feel lousy," I pant.

" You _look _lousy," she says, taking the water tumbler from me and pouring some of the water on to the top of my head. I let the water seep into my scalp, feeling immensely rejuvenated by it. " Better?"

" A bit," I nod weakly.

" Let's go back inside. Get you warm," she says, heaving me into a standing position. Slowly, she half-carries, half-drags me back into the cave.

" Can't we make a bonfire? I'm freezing," I say, feeling clammy all over. She purses her lips before piling every dry leaves and twigs there are scattered over the cave floor and setting them on fire. " Thanks."

" This is bad," she mutters, snuggling close to me. " You're running a temperature now," she says, putting her hand on my forehead.

" Maybe the drugs haven't kicked in, yet," I say, shivering. She suddenly sits. " What?"

" You just puked. The drugs are out of your system now," she says, grabbing the first-aid. " You'll need to take another dose."

" Oh, please. No, I hate the taste! I think I may have puked because of it!" I say, refusing to take the two small, white pills. " It's nasty, man!"

" Fine. I'll force feed you," she says, grabbing my head and setting it on her lap. " I warned you," she says, grinning evilly.

" Okay, okay! I'll eat it my-" I gag and spluttered.

The pills are already on its way into my digestive system.

" That was nasty," I say, glaring at her. She shrugs and pulls her backpack closer to us before snuggling next to me.

" It's for your own good, Percy," she says softly. " Go to sleep. I'll take first watch." I raise an eyebrow at her. " Seriously. You need the sleep more than me."

" Okay," I say, feeling oddly relaxed and calm. " Good night," I say and, thinking about it for a moment, lean in and plant a brief kiss on her lips.

She froze in surprise at the gesture and I laugh at her expression. It was a little while before she regains her composure, glares at me (though in the dim firelight, I think she's blushing) and says, " You taste of puke."

" Yeah, yeah," I say, waving her insult off. " Good night."

* * *

I woke up the next morning ( I think so...) to the smell of something nice. But of course, being in a sickened condition, the smell didn't invite me to eat. Instead, it made me feel like throwing up.

" Percy," I hear a voice say, shaking me awake. " Percy. Wake up," she says again, shaking me harder.

" What time is it?" I yawns. " Is it morning yet?"

" It's still dark but Haymitch sent us a gift," she says in a low voice.

" Can't we open it later?"

" Haymitch sent you some broth," she says. Next moment, the smell of chicken broth waft into my nostrils.

I push the container away from me. " No. I'm not going to eat that," I say, shaking my head.

" Percy, you need to get some food in you. You didn't eat last night. Okay, that was solid food. Now, it's just broth. Please?" she pleads, making a pleading face.

" Don't make that face ever again. It looks ugly on you," I say, taking the container from her. She punches me in the middle, grinning.

" Eat up," she says. " And then you can take your another dose of your meds."

" Oh, can't we just skip to the part where I'm already healed and better and not having a fever?" I grumble as I look at the broth. " It smells so good yet so revolting at the same time."

" Eat," she says, giving me her most notorious look ever.

" No," I say, trying to be stubborn.

" Please?" Again, she puts on that pleading look.

" Gah. Don't look at me! You look hideous with that on your face!" I say, shielding my eyes.

" Fine. How about a kiss?"

" I taste of puke."

" It's okay. I don't mind," she smirks.

" You sound so…unlike yourself," I say, trying to hide the smirk.

" I am doing this so you won't starve," she says. " Please? Pretty please? Eat that broth?"

" No."

" Fine." She grabs my face and leans in. Before I could actually comprehend (the fever must've made my brain slow as hell), my arms were already around her and we were actually making out. " Now, will you eat?" she asks as she pulls away from me.

I could feel my face burning. " I don't know. Maybe."

She pulls me towards her again and kisses me again and again. " Now?"

" Fine," I say, pulling the container towards me. I sip it slowly and gag. " Oh, please. I don't think I can finish all of this!"

" Are you just pretending feeling unwell just so that we can make out?" she asks.

" Well, you're being awfully direct now," I comment. " No, I am not pretending. I am seriously unwell and this broth is making me feel even more sick."

" Come on, Percy. You _need _to eat!" she says, sounding exasperated.

" Maybe by being sick, I can actually win the Games," I say, scratching my chin. " You know, on the account of not being able to feel hungry and all. They won't be able to lure me to some feast or anyt-" I falter under her steely gaze. " Come on, Katniss. You don't know how awful that broth tastes!"

" You just said it smells delicious!"

" It _smells_ delicious but it tastes _horrible_!"

" You are going to eat that broth until the last drop or I am going to tie you up and force feed you!" she says, scrambling to her knees ( the cave has pretty low ceiling) and towers (barely) over me. " Do you understand me?"

" Uh….no."

" Percy, what more do you want me to do?" she asks. " I kissed you, I persuaded you, I _threatened_ you….why don't you want to eat?"

" I'm sick, Katniss," I say simply. " Sick people don't want to eat much."

" Please eat, Percy. Your mom and Addy would probably ask you to do the same thing."

I give in when she mentioned my mom and Addy." I hate you," I say, throwing the spoon aside, tilt the container towards my mouth and drink it like it's only tea. " Oh, that's nasty," I say, wiping my mouth after I had drained the broth.

" That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asks, beaming. " Now, for your meds," she says, popping another pair of those nasty, white pill.

" Must I?" I plead. She grins. " Fine."

The drugs made me want to puke. That's all I can say, yet again.

" Go to sleep," she orders me. I shake my head.

" No, I can't go back to sleep. I'm not sleepy anymore," I say. She opens her mouth to protest but I cut across her. " You're the one who needs sleep now."

" But – "

" Nothing is going to happen," I assure her. " I won't go anywhere. I can't, actually. And our hidey-hole is pretty much hidden," I say. " They won't find us." And by they, I mean Cato. The others, I'm not so worried about. We can take them down. Except maybe Thresh. Hmm…

" Okay. But wake me up after about three hours okay?"

" Sure, sure."

* * *

**A/N: **_Yeah, yeah...I know. It was lousy. I don't know how I got to writing about their relationship, you know...but this is only the filler chapter! I think..._

_Anyways, the end is nearer now than it has ever been in months. Oh, if only I didn't stop writing after my exams finished, I'm probably on the sequel now...*sighs* note to self: Do not procrastinate! _

_You know, the other day I was waiting in the car while my mom went to the dobby (sounds weird..how do you actually spell it?) and I was fiddling with my cellphone. Then, this song came on the radio and I was like 'OMG! This song is so perfect for the last few chapters of this story!' Sadly, I didn't catch the title of the song and I can't recall the lyrics to it..I know, pathetic..._

_So, that has been one long A/N. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! The review button is just down there, you know. All you have to do, is click it! _

_I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
VVVVVV  
VVVVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
VV  
V_


End file.
